Alright
by JungJ
Summary: A story by JungJ
1. prolog

**Prolog**

 _Si ikal yang jago olahraga._

"Oper ke sini!"

Sret. Bola bundar kemerahan itu berpindah dari sepasang tangan ke tangan yang lain. Decit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai dibawahnya mengiringi gerakan kaki manusia dalam lapangan.

Duk duk duk. Bola kembali bergulir, berpindah ke tangan lain. Andaikan itu manusia, mungkin ia telah mengeluh keras-keras karena dilemparkan kesana kemari tanpa henti. Namun, nyatanya sebuah bola hanyalah benda mati yang tentunya tidak dapat mengeluh.

Pemuda bernomor punggung tiga belas terus bergerak dengan gesit sambil men-dribble bola di tangan kanannya. Matanya tidak lupa mencari-mencari celah yang bisa ditempati untuk menambah skor bagi timnya. Seringai tercetak di bibirnya saat mendapati posisi yang strategis untuk mendapat poin tiga.

"It's show time..."

Si nomor tiga belas berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu melompat dengan salah satu kakinya. Tangan kanannya menyesuaikan posisi bola dengan ring. Saat intuisinya berkata 'ya', si ikal melempar bolanya.

Dan... HUP! Bola masuk dengan indahnya ke dalam ring. Lemparan dari daerah tiga poin itu sukses.

"Yeah!" Sorak si ikal dengan bahagia.

Teettt. Mesin skor menunjukkan waktu permainan telah habis. Tim si ikal lebih unggul dari lawannya.

"Kita menang!" Satu persatu kawan se-tim dan juga official teamnya berhambur masuk ke lapangan lalu saling berpelukan. Tepukan riuh dari penonton menambah euforia kemenangan dalam lapangan indoor itu.

Sang pelatih menghampiri si pucat. Ia menepuk bahu anak itu. "Kyuhyun, aku bangga padamu!"

...

 _Suara indahnya membuatnya menjadi juara._

"PEMENANG KOMPETISI MENYANYI TINGKAT SMA TAHUN INI ADALAH..."

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di urutan kelima meremat jari-jarinya yang terasa dingin. Sebulan lalu ia ditunjuk oleh pembina ekskul seni musik untuk mewakili sekolahnya di kompetesi ini. Selama itu, ia sudah berlatih dengan giat dibimbing guru vokalnya. Bukannya sombong, hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa dirinya pantas untuk menang.

"Adalah..."

Ayolah. Kenapa MC acara ini sangat menjengkelkan. Tinggal sebut nama pemenang saja apa susahnya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar karena penasaran saja!

"CHO KYUHYUN DARI SMA HANGUK!"

Senyum Kyuhyun merekah. Ia membungkuk kearah penonton. Sang MC menuntunnya ke depan untuk menerima piala dan piagam. Begitu salah satu juri mengulurkan piala padanya, Kyuhyun menerima piala dengan bangga. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar.

Diangkatnya piala itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Aku menang, ibu, batin Kyuhyun sembari melirik salah satu penonton yang mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

...

 _Jangan lupakan otak jeniusnya._

Ruang kelas yang hening itu terlihat membosankan. Guru pria paruhbaya yang masih mengoceh tentang logaritma itu membuat sebagian besar murid menguap lebar. Penjelasan membosankan dan mengundang kantuk, begitu batin murid-murid. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku belakang. Jika murid lain sedang berkelana menuju alam mimpi, Kyuhyun justru sedang berjuang melawan musuhnya.

Ctak ctak ctak. Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak dengan lincah di atas tombol-tombol yang sepertinya sudah dihapalnya. Daripada mendengar Guru Yun, lebih baik ia menuntaskan level terakhir permainannya. Itu lebih bermanfaat menurut Kyuhyun.

YOU WIN! Tulisan di layar kecil itu mengundang senyum di bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..!" Senyum di bibirnya hilang, pasti Guru Yun memintanya maju. "Kerjakan soal ini!" Itu mutlak.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkah ke depan kelas. Ia mengambil spidol dari tangan gurunya itu lalu mulai menulis angka-angka dan huruf-huruf -yang bagi murid lain terasa janggal. Tak sampai lima menit, Kyuhyun mengembalikan spidol tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Guru pria dengan kumis lebat itu mengangguk-angguk saat mengoreksi jawaban yang Kyuhyun tuliskan. Agak lama karena penyelesaiannya sedikit rumit, bahkan hampir memenuhi permukaan papan tulis.

"Jawaban Kyuhyun-ssi benar."

DUAK! Pria paruh baya itu menendang salah satu meja muridnya yang terang-terangan tertidur saat jam pelajaran. Tak hanya satu murid yang terbangun, hampir seluruh murid yang tadi terkantuk-kantuk kini membuka matanya lebar.

"Silahkan mengerjakan tugas pada halaman empat puluh tujuh sampai lima puluh. Tulis option dan cara penyelesaiannya di kertas. Saya tunggu sampai jam terakhir."

Terdengar tarikan napas dan pekikan kecil dalam ruangan.

"Kecuali untuk Kyuhyun-ssi yang sudah menyelesaikan soal ini."

Satu-persatu murid mulai mengeluh. Hanya Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang di kursinya. Ternyata menjadi pesuruh guru berkumis tebal itu ada untungnya juga.

...

 _Dan... ia punya ayah dan ibu yang menyayanginya._

Wanita empat puluh tahun itu terlalu sibuk dengan masakannya sampai tidak menyadari ada sepasang kaki yang melangkah pelan kearahnya. Si pemilik sepasang kaki itu terkikik pelan.

Grep. "Pagi, ibu..."

"Astaga, Kyu! Kau mengagetkan ibu." Si tersangka hanya tersenyum jahil. Kyuhyun mengeratkan lengannya pada pinggang ibunya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kecil sang ibu.

"Ibu masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan seruan dari sang ibu. Cho Hanna tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Hanya nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi."

"Sepertinya enak."

Bau nasi goreng yang masih di penggorengan menggelitik lidah Kyuhyun. Perutnya menjadi lapar.

"Kyu, jangan mengganggu ibumu!"

Ah. Itu suara ayahnya. Kyuhyun merengut. Hanna melirik putranya dan tertawa kecil. Suaminya hapal kebiasaan Kyuhyun di pagi hari adalah mengganggu acaranya memasak.

"Pergilah ke ruang makan dulu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia melepas pelukannya dari tubuh ibunya. Dengan langkah panjangnya ia menuju ruangan yang terletak di samping dapur yang hanya disekati oleh dinding tanpa pintu.

"Ayah berangkat ke Incheon hari ini?"

"Ya. Mau titip sesuatu saat ayah pulang?"

Gelengan dari sang putra membuat Younghwan tersenyum. Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Cepat pulang saja. Saat kenaikan kelas, ayah harus pulang untuk mengambil raporku!"

Younghwan tertawa. Putranya yang duduk di kelas satu SMA itu tengah merajuk ternyata. Pasti karena pada semester satu yang lalu ia tidak bisa hadir untuk mengambil rapornya.

"Ayah usahakan, Kyu."

Sang ibu datang membawa sepiring besar nasi goreng. "Jangan merajuk. Ayahmu bekerja di perusahaan orang lain. Jadi, ayah harus menyesuaikan dengan atasannya." Ucapnya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tapi kan itu perusahaan milik paman. Ayolah, ayah... Masa tidak bisa izin beberapa hari untuk putramu." Kekeuh Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Pasalnya sejak masih kecil, selalu saja ibunya yang mengambil rapornya di sekolah.

Bukannya memelas melihat putranya yang merajuk, Hanna dan Younghwan justru tertawa. Kyuhyun semakin merengut. Ayah dan ibunya itu menyebalkan.

"Aish..."

...

Kyuhyun merasa kehidupan bersama ayah dan ibunya di rumah sederhana ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan percetakan milik pamannya di pusat kota Incheon sebagai tangan kanan sang paman. Sedangkan ibunya membuka toko bunga kecil di samping rumah. Setiap hari Kyuhyun membantu memanen bunga yang ditanam di atap rumahnya.

Keluarga mereka tidak bisa disebut kaya. Namun, ibunya selalu bilang jika ukuran kaya atau tidaknya seseorang bukan diukur dari banyaknya materi. Justru seberapa banyak ia bersyukur bisa menandakan jika ia 'kaya'.

Kyuhyun anak tunggal dan karena itulah ia tanpa segan mencurahkan kasih sayang pada orangtuanya. Meski ayahnya hanya pulang dua bulan sekali, namun Kyuhyun selalu berkomunikasi baik dengan sang ayah.

Satu hal penting yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa cukup dengan kehidupannya. Ayah dan ibunya. Itu benar-benar lebih dari cukup.

...

 **TBC**

 **Ini prolog fanfic baru yang akan kulanjut setelah ujian. Aku tahu masih punya hutang 3 fanfic yang belum kelar. Tapi, aku beneran pingin nerusin prolog ini. So, gimme your review, please!**

 **March 6, 201** **7**

 **With Love,**

 **Jung Je Ah**


	2. the waves will crash some day

**Alright**

 **.**

 **1**

.

 _ **[the waves will crash some day]**_

...

..

.

"Donghae belum menjemput?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pada sang ibu. Wanita cantik itu menghilang sebentar dibalik pintu dapur.

"Awas saja jika ikan amis itu membuatku terlambat masuk kelas!" Sungut remaja itu sembari menekan-nekan tombol PSP ditangannya. Ia sesekali melirik jam di dinding rumahnya.

Sang ibu kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan dua buah kotak bekal. "Bawa ini, Kyu. Berikan satu untuk Donghae nanti." Ujarnya sambil mengangsurkan kotak bekal pada sang putra. Namun, bukannya segera menerimanya, Kyuhyun hanya menggumam pelan dan melanjutkan pertempuran bersama pasukannya.

Melihat hal itu hanya membuat Nyonya Cho geleng-geleng. Sejak umur enam tahun, benda hitam persegi itu tidak pernah lepas dari tangan putranya. Sepertinya ia harus menyalahkan suaminya yang memberikan PSP sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun lalu.

Tin tin!

"Donghae hyung sudah datang, ibu. Aku berangkat dulu."

Kyuhyun tak lupa mencium pipi sang ibu kemudian mengambil dua kotak bekal yang diletakkan diatas meja. Nyonya Cho mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke pintu depan. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Donghae yang tengah berdiri di teras rumahnya—dengan senyum lebar.

"Pagi, bibi. Bibi cantik sekali."

Donghae mendekati Nyonya Cho dan berniat memeluk wanita itu saat Kyuhyun menghadang jalannya. Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan kening, begitupula wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa, Kyu?"

Remaja kelas sepuluh itu menatap Donghae tajam—walau Donghae menyebutnya menggemaskan. Ditunjuknya wajah Donghae dengan jari. "Jangan. Memeluk. Ibuku." Dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Sontak saja suara tawa meledak dari mulut Donghae dan juga Nyonya Cho.

"Ya! Apanya yang lucu?! Jangan tertawa, Hae!" Ketus Kyuhyun sembari mengurangi rasa sopannya pada pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Aigo... adik kecilku sedang cemburu eoh. Kau tidak suka jika aku memeluk ibumu? Seperti ini?"

"Ya!" Sontak Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae yang memeluk tubuh ibunya tanpa izinnya. "Lepas, Hae! Kau tidak boleh memeluk ibuku!" Ucap Kyuhyun mengundang tawa.

Sedangkan Nyonya Cho hanya bisa tertawa. Ia buru-buru menarik Kyuhyun agar memeluknya—dari sisi lain. Wanita itu menepuk kepala kedua putranya.

"Nah—apa begini sudah adil?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sedangkan Donghae tersenyum senang—karena berhasil menjahili Kyuhyun. Ia masih sesekali mendorong-dorong bahu Donghae agar menjauh dari ibunya. Namun, tak berhasil. Tubuh Donghae itu lebih besar dan kekar dari tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun—putra ibu yang paling ibu sayang. Jangan lupa menambahi 'hyung' disetiap menyebut nama Donghae. Dia lebih tua darimu," ujar wanita itu sembari mengelus rambut ikal kecoklatan sang putra.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya pelan—bukan anggukkan tapi sebuah gelengan tanda tidak setuju. "Shireo!"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Meski Kyuhyun bilang 'tidak', tapi ia yakin Kyuhyun mencermati ucapannya. Untuk sekarang Kyuhyun hanya sedang kesal. Karena itulah imbuhan 'hyung' dibelakang nama Donghae menghilang sesaat. Ia berganti pada putranya yang lain.

"Dan Donghae—putra ibu yang paling tampan. Kau suka sekali menjahili adikmu," ucapnya seraya mengelus rambut keponakannya—Donghae yang sudah ia anggap anak.

"Sekarang lebih baik kalian berangkat ke sekolah."

Kedua putranya—wanita itu lebih suka menyebutnya begitu—melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun mencium pipi sang ibu. Dan Donghae mengikuti kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Beraninya kau mencium pipi ibuku!"

Pada akhirnya Nyonya Cho hanya menghela napas saat melihat Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Donghae. Selalu seperti itu sejak tiga tahun lalu. Tanpa sadar wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

Ah—pagi hari yang indah.

...

"Hei—jangan menekuk mukamu seperti itu. Nanti penggemarmu kabur, Kyu."

Donghae terkekeh saat Kyuhyun mendelik kearahnya. Mereka berjalan di koridor kelas yang mulai ramai. Siswa-siswa mulai berdatangan—sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk.

"Ini! Jangan makan siang denganku hari ini!" Kyuhyun melangkah lebar menuju kelasnya setelah menyerahkan satu kotak bekal pada Donghae.

"Aish—anak itu..." decak Donghae lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu kelas Kyuhyun. "Jangan lupa nanti latihan."

"Aku mau bolos!"

"Coba saja membolos! Kutendang kau dari timku!"

"Ya! Lee Donghae!"

"Bye bye, Kyunie... Hyungmu yang tampan mau ke kelas dulu."

Suasana seperti ini sudah biasa bagi siswa dalam kelas itu. Si ketua tim basket—Lee Donghae—yang terkenal acuh itu seolah berubah menjadi orang lain saat bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ikan amis! Donghae jelek! Fish—"

"Berisik, Kyu!" Pemuda yang duduk di bangku sebelah Kyuhyun berseru. Tulisan 'Lee Jonghyun' tertera pada dada kanannya. "Kecilkan suaramu, mengganggu tahu!"

Kyuhyun manyun. Jika tidak mengingat dirinya sebagai idola para gadis dengan gelar—si tangan emas nomer tigabelas—mungkin Kyuhyun akan meneruskan rajukannya. _Huh—awas kau, Hae!_

 _Andaikan aku punya teman sebangku, itu akan terasa lebih indah._

Manik cokelatnya bergulir mengamati seluruh penjuru kelas. Setiap bangku diisi oleh dua siswa. Dan sialnya saat hari pertama masuk, Kyuhyun harus datang terlambat karena Donghae. Heck—Donghae lagi. Dan—masih ada tambahan lagi. Siswa di kelasnya ganjil. Dari kalimat itu pasti sudah dapat disimpulkan mengapa Kyuhyun hanya duduk sendiri sedangkan siswa yang lain memiliki teman sebangku.

 _Menyebalkan! Aku harus duduk sendiri seperti ini selama satu semester lagi?!_

Kyuhyun benci sendirian. Ia lebih nyaman saat ada orang lain duduk disampingnya. Ada yang mengajaknya bicara—dan main game mungkin.

 **TRIIINGGG—**

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kyuhyun menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Guru Yun mengajar pada dua jam pertama. Kyuhyun harus bersiap-siap menjadi pesuruh pria berkacamata itu.

"Selamat pagi..."

Tak hanya Kyuhyun yang menaikkan alis karena bukan Guru Yun yang memasuki kelas, melainkan wali kelasnya. "Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru—"

Ah—Kyuhyun rasa inilah pencerahan dari setiap rengekannya pada Tuhan di pagi hari.

"Masuklah," ucap sang wali kelas. Kemudian, seorang siswa pria dengan tinggi berlebih—batin Kyuhyun—memasuki kelas. Beberapa siswa perempuan terpekik dan memberikan reaksi berlebihan—ini juga batin Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Shim Changmin imnida. Saya pindahan dari Busan—"

Entah apa yang siswa itu katakan. Kyuhyun tak yakin ia mendengarnya dengan seksama. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu.

 _Aku punya teman sebangku. Akhirnya—terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar akan menjadi anak baik selama beberapa hari kedepan._

"Shim Changmin imnida."

"Eh—"

Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Sejak kapan siswa yang tadi berdiri didepan kelas berpindah disampingnya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya? Jangan lupakan senyum lima jari dari siswa itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengurangi kebiasaan melamunnya. Kyuhyun menjabat uluran tangan itu. Dengan senyum—tapi tak selebar Changmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman sebangku."

 _..._

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya begitu Guru Jin keluar dari kelas. Ia hampir menikmati makan siang yang dibawakan ibunya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar jika ia tak duduk sendiri lagi. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin yang duduk disampingnya. Pemuda itu tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya ketika merasa ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Changmin-ssi—kau mau?" Tawar Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum. Teman barunya ini bersikap sangat ramah padanya. Changmin mengambil tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam.

"Aku sudah membawa sendiri, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ah—begitu. Kalau begitu kita makan bersama saja."

Changmin menanggapi dengan anggukkan. Ia mulai membuka penutup bekalnya saat matanya menangkap hal menarik dari kotak bekal Kyuhyun. Ia membandingkannya dengan kotak bekal miliknya. Pemuda itu mengulum senyum melihat kotak bekal Kyuhyun. Ada motif beruang kecil-kecil pada penutupnya—mengingatkan Changmin dengan kotak bekal milik keponakannya yang masih TK.

"Kau pindahan darimana, Changmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun bertanya disela kunyahan. Ia menjumput sepotong daging goreng lalu memasukkannya dalam mulut.

Changmin menelan makanannya. "Aku dari Busan." _Apa anak ini tidak mendengar saat aku melakukan perkenalan?_

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Lebih baik kita memanggil nama saja. Suffiks -ssi terdengar sangat kaku. Bagaimana, Changmin-ah?" Usul Kyuhyun.

"Boleh saja, Kyuhyun-ah."

Keduanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

"Kau suka game tidak?"

Changmin menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Harusnya Kyuhyun bertanya dimana ia tinggal—atau kenapa ia pindah ke Seoul. Itu yang Changmin pikir. Namun, Kyuhyun justru bertanya soal—game?

"Sedikit," balasnya. Dulu Changmin maniak game, tapi sejak hyungnya membanting seperangkat konsol game miliknya—ia sedikit mengurangi kebiasaannya. Bukan hanya mengurangi, hampir tidak pernah lagi lebih tepatnya.

"Benarkah?! Aku juga suka main game. Kau suka main game apa?"

Changmin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia lumayan takjub melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar saat mengatakan soal game. Ia hanya bisa menjawab setahunya saja—karena ia hampir buta soal game terbaru. Obrolan keduanya terus bergulir sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi kedua pemuda itu.

"Yo, Kyunie! Hyung tampanmu datang..."

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi itu suara siapa. Kyuhyun langsung menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Ia melirik pada Changmin yang terlihat menahan tawa. _Awas kau, Hae!_

Donghae menyeret salah satu kursi lalu duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu meletakkan kotak bekalnya diatas meja. "Aku menumpang makan siang di kelasmu," ucapnya lalu mulai menyantap makanannya.

Kyuhyun kembali manyun. Padahal ia melupakan kekesalannya pada Donghae karena ada Changmin. Akan tetapi, kedatangan Donghae membuatnya kembali kesal.

"Kenapa tidak makan di kelasmu saja. Kau menganggu!"

"Biasanya kan aku selalu kesini."

"Aku kan sedang kesal padamu, Hae!"

"Makan saja. Jangan kebanyakan protes."

"Pergi sana, Hae!"

"Ya ya ya."

Changmin hanya bisa menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan bingung. Si pemuda yang baru datang yang Kyuhyun panggil 'Hae' itu nampak acuh meskipun Kyuhyun melempar protes padanya. Apa pemuda itu satu tingkat dengan mereka? Tapi—seingat Changmin, saat 'Hae' datang, pemuda itu mengatakan 'Hyung tampanmu datang...". Jadi, siapa 'Hae' itu?

Menatap Kyuhyun lalu menatap si 'Hae'. Changmin baru sadar jika kotak bekal mereka berdua sama persis. Ia mulai berpikir jika mereka adalah saudara.

"Dia siapa, Kyu?" Tunjuk Donghae begitu menyadari ada siswa lain yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Changmin yang merasa ditunjuk buru-buru memperkenalkan diri. "Shim Changmin imnida. Saya siswa pindahan di kelas ini. Saya teman sebangku Kyuhyun-ah."

Donghae hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin. Dengan senyum. "Aku Lee Donghae—kelas 12A. Aku kakak Kyuhyun. Salam kenal, Changmin-ah."

Changmin membalasnya. "Ah—sunbae-nim kakak Kyuhyun-ah ternyata. Salam kenal juga, Donghae sunbae-nim."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Jangan dengarkan ikan amis ini, Changmin-ah. Dia bukan kakakku. Aku ini anak tunggal. Orang ini mengawur."

"Hei—beruntung aku mau jadi kakakmu. Siapa yang mau menjagamu di sekolah kalau bukan aku?"

"Aku bukan bayi!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau masih bayi? Aku kan hanya bilang menjagamu saja."

"Itu sama saja. Kau memperlakukanku seperti bayi."

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu."

"Chogiyo—" kedua pemuda itu menoleh serempak pada Changmin. Changmin meringis. "—aku mulai bingung. Jadi, Donghae sunbae-nim itu kakak Kyuhyun-ah atau bukan?"

"Bukan!/Iya!"

Jawaban berbeda dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae membuat Changmin menatap keduanya bingung. _Dua manusia ini... aku baru masuk sehari. Jangan membingungkankan aku. Siapapun—tolong._ Sayangnya hanya ada mereka bertiga di ruang kelas itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membantumu kecuali dua orang ini, Shim Changmin.

Donghae yang melihat kebingungan Changmin akhirnya buka suara. "Aku sepupu Kyuhyun, tapi dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri." Jelasnya. Terlihat Changmin mulai mengerti.

"Tetap saja kau bukan kakakku!" Kyuhyun masih berucap ketus. Ia mengambil sesendok penuh makanan lalu memasukkannya dalam mulut.

Donghae kelimpungan karena takut Kyuhyun tersedak. "Makan sewajarnya saja. Kalau kau tersedak aku bisa disate ibumu nanti." Ujar Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya nyalang. Pemuda itu menghela napas karena sadar Kyuhyun masih kesal padanya.

"Pfft—" kedua pemuda itu menoleh pada Changmin. Buru-buru Changmin menghentikan tawanya, "—ah maaf. Donghae sunbae-nim dan Kyuhyun-ah lucu sekali."

Menghelas napas, "Jangan memanggil sunbae-nim. Karena kau teman Kyuhyun, panggil aku hyung saja, Changmin-ah. Oke?" Donghae menujukkan senyumnya pada Changmin. Lalu pemuda itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Jangan marah lagi, eoh? Aku minta maaf karena menjahilimu tadi. Maafkan hyungmu ini, eoh?" Tanya Donghae memelas.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. "Belikan kaset game baru..." ujarnya membuat Donghae menyentil dahinya. Kyuhyun mengelus dahinya yang sedikit sakit.

"Apapun agar adikku ini memaafkanku."

"Hehe—gomawo, hyung."

Tak hanya Donghae yang tergelak, Changmin juga ikut tergelak melihat perubahan Kyuhyun. Hanya karena game, Kyuhyun dengan mudah melupakan kekesalannya.

"Kalau seperti ini kau baru memanggilku hyung. Dasar adik nakal!"

Kyuhyun berseru protes karena Donghae mengacak rambutnya. Changmin yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya menjadi teringat Jaejoong hyungnya. Kakaknya juga memperlakukan dirinya seperti yang Donghae lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

...

Nyonya Cho meletakkan keranjang besar yang berisi berbagai macam bunga potong. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Kyuhyun membantunya memetik bunga. Bukan hanya tadi pagi saja sebenarnya. Hampir setiap pagi selalu Kyuhyun yang memetik bunga yang ditanam di atap rumah. Jika suaminya sedang dirumah, sang suami yang akan memetik. Namun, berhubung suaminya sudah berangkat ke Incheon, Kyuhyun melakukannya.

Ada krisan, mawar, lili, anyelir, gerbera, dan beberapa jenis bunga lain. Nyonya Cho memilah bunga yang sejenis lalu memasukkannya kedalam wadah yang telah diisi air. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga wanita itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum karena pekerjaannya berakhir dengan rapi.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Nyonya Cho menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang menyentuh kepala empat itu tersenyum pada seorang gadis yang memasuki tokonya.

"Selamat datang di florist kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, agasshi?" Ucapnya ramah sembari mendekati sang pelanggan.

Gadis itu nampak mencari-cari diantara jejeran bunga di etalase. "Uhm—saya mencari krisan," ucap gadis itu sembari menatap Nyonya Cho.

Wanita itu menunjukkan deretan bunga krisan yang berjejer rapi. "Bunga krisan ada disebelah sini. Silahkan memilih bunga yang cocok dengan selera agasshi."

"Ah—ya tolong bungkuskan satu yang berwarna merah untuk saya, ahjumma."

"Baiklah, agasshi." Nyonya Cho mulai mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga. "Kalau boleh tahu, agasshi ingin memberikannya untuk siapa?"

Pipi gadis itu sedikit memerah sebelum menjawab dengan malu-malu. "Ibu dari kekasih saya sedang sakit. Saya berniat mengunjunginya dan memberinya bunga. Saya dengar bunga krisan cocok untuk mereka yang sedang sakit. Benarkah itu, ahjumma?"

Nyonya Cho mengangguk membenarkan. "Agasshi benar. Warna dari bunga krisan melambangkan sebuah emosi yang tinggi dan juga umur panjang. Memberikan bunga krisan untuk orang sakit merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Orang yang sedang sakit diharapkan akan segera sembuh dan berumur panjang." Jelasnya mengundang senyum si gadis.

Nyonya Cho berlalu dari si gadis untuk membungkus pesanan. Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu sudah kembali dengan sebuket bunga krisan yang ditata dengan rapi.

"Berapa semuanya, ahjumma?"

"Harganya dua ribu lima ratus won, agasshi."

Selesai membayar, si gadis berlalu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Nyonya Cho juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada si gadis karena telah berkunjung ke florist miliknya. Wanita itu kemudian merapikan sisa-sisa bunga yang mengotori lantai.

 **Drrrttt**

Ponsel yang diletakkan diatas meja bergetar. Nyonya Cho mengambil ponselnya. Ia tersenyum melihat nama penelpon.

"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyunie?" Sapa wanita itu.

"Yeoboseyo, ibu. Aku pulang terlambat nanti. Ada latihan basket dan Donghae—maksudku Donghae hyung mengajakku membeli kaset game. Ah—sudah dulu, ibu. Latihan akan dimulai. Annyeong. Aku sayang, ibu."

 **Tut tut tut**

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya setelah nada putus terdengar. Kebiasaan buruk putranya ini belum berubah sejak dulu.

 _Anak ini—dasar! Ibu bahkan belum bertanya, tapi dia sudah mematikan panggilan._

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah berbaikan dengan Donghae. Bisa ia tebak karena Kyuhyun sudah menambahi hyung dibelakang nama Donghae. Wanita itu juga yakin jika bukan Donghae yang mengajak membeli kaset game, tapi Kyuhyun yang meminta pada Donghae.

...

"Aku ingin klub yudo..."

"Basket, musik, dan sains sudah cukup untukmu."

"Uh—aku ingin masuk klub sepakbola juga..."

"Ne ne ne..."

Changmin hanya memperhatikan setiap rengekan Kyuhyun dan respon dari Donghae. Mereka berada di gedung olahraga dan saat melewati gedung, nampak kegiatan yang berbeda di setiap ruangan. Changmin melirik halaman bawah dimana beberapa anak sedang memainkan bola.

"Changmin-ah..." panggil Donghae membuat Changmin menoleh.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Kau mau masuk klub apa?"

Mereka memasuki lapangan basket yang terletak di dalam gedung. Changmin berdecak kagum saat melihat beberapa siswa tengah bermain-main dengan bola.

"Belum tahu, Donghae hyung. Aku kan baru masuk hari ini. Jadi belum tahu soal itu."

Donghae duduk disalah satu bangku dan menyuruh Changmin mengikutinya. Changmin duduk disamping Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menghilang di ruang ganti sejak tadi.

"Di sekolah kita ada berbagai klub. Mulai dari klub basket, sepakbola, yudo, bola voli, musik—ah saking banyaknya aku lupa. Sebentar Changmin-ah sepertinya aku punya brosur sekolah di tasku." Donghae mengubek-ubek isi tasnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika mendapatkan brosur yang ia maksud—walau keadaannya mengenaskan. "Lumayan berantakan tapi masih bisa dibaca." Ujarnya kemudian menyerahkan brosur itu pada Changmin.

Changmin menerima brosur tersebut dan mulai membacanya. "Donghae hyung masuk klub apa saja?" Tanyanya.

"Karena aku sudah kelas 12, jadi hanya boleh mengikuti satu klub saja. Aku ikut klub basket, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Uhm—aku kapten tim—untuk periode saat ini. Kalau kau mau bergabung dengan timku, aku mempersilahkan, tapi kau harus lulus tes dulu."

Changmin hanya manggut-manggut. Ia masih fokus membaca deretan huruf pada brosur. "Kalau Kyuhyun-ah ikut apa saja?"

"Kyuhyun masih kelas 10, jadi dia boleh ikut lebih dari satu klub. Maksimal tiga klub untuk kelas 10 dan 11. Ia ikut klub basket, musik, dan juga sains." Donghae sedikit berbisik, "Tapi kau mendengar rengekannya saat melewati ruangan klub yudo bukan?" ucapnya.

"Yo, kalian! Jangan menggosipkan tentang aku!" Seru Kyuhyun yang muncul dengan kaos basketnya lalu duduk diantara Changmin dan Donghae. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hanya menjelaskan soal klub pada Changmin. Kau jangan berpikiran buruk dulu." Tukas Donghae cepat. Pemuda itu menggunakan lengannya untuk menjerat leher Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya, Lee Donghae! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Kembali, dua orang disampingnya itu membuat Changmin tertawa. Donghae mengaduh saat Kyuhyun mencubiti tangannya. Sepupunya itu bahkan hampir menggigit lengan kanannya.

"Kau mau ikut klub yang mana, Changmin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu Donghae telah melepaskan lengannya.

"Belum tahu, Kyuhyun-ah. Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya di rumah."

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir, "Kau atlet ya? Tubuhmu tinggi sekali loh." ujarnya dengan jujur. Itu memang hal yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan sejak melihat tubuh tinggi Changmin.

"Di sekolah yang dulu, aku ikut klub sepakbola dan bola voli."

"Jinjja?! Kalau begitu ayo kita mendaftar di klub sepakbola." Kyuhyun hampir menyeret Changmin namun Donghae menghentikannya.

"Kau sudah ikut tiga, Kyuhyunie. Mana boleh ikut klub sepakbola?!"

"Aish—aku lupa."

Kyuhyun terpekur. Padahal ia ingin ikut beberapa klub yang berhubungan dengan olahraga seperti yudo ataupun sepakbola. Ia merasa bisa karena saat SMP mengikuti dua klub itu.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ah. Lupakan keinginanmu masuk klub yudo dan sepakbola." Setelah mengatakannya, Donghae bergegas bangkit. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Memangnya kenapa Kyuhyun-ah ingin masuk dua klub itu? Kyuhyun-ah kan sudah masuk tiga klub?"

"Sejak SMP aku aktif di klub basket, yudo, dan sepakbola sekolah. Saat SMA aku justru tertarik dengan klub musik dan sains dan akhirnya mendaftar. Kupikir lebih dari satu artinya boleh mengikuti semua klub, tapi ternyata ada batasnya."

 **Prriiiittt**

Suara peluit dari seorang pria mengalihkan atensi Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri. "Sudah dulu ya, Changmin-ah. Aku mau latihan dulu. Kalau kau mau pulang juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Changmin mengangguk. "Aku mau disini dulu saja, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun berlari ke tengah lapangan dimana anggota tim sudah berkumpul. Changmin memperhatikan dari tempatnya duduk. Ia juga bisa melihat Donghae disana. Pelatih memberi instruksi sedangkan anggota tim mendengarkan.

Latihan rutin dimulai. Masing-masing dari anggota tim melakukan drabble secara bergantian—hanya itu yang Changmin tahu, selebihnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Meski begitu, ia sedikit mengerti mana pemain yang professional dan yang bukan.

 _Kyuhyun-ah ternyata jago main basket._ Changmin mengamati Kyuhyun yang dengan mudah menggiring bola. Ia teringat jika Kyuhyun aktif di klub yudo dan sepakbola saat SMP. _Sepertinya Kyuhyun-ah tidak hanya jago basket. Dia menguasai bidang olahraga yang lain juga._

...

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Changmin-ah? Kau tidak mendapat bullying bukan?"

Changmin tergelak. "Mana mungkin adikmu yang tampan ini mendapat bullying? Kau terlalu khawatir, hyung."

Jaejoong yang mendapati respon dari adiknya hanya menghela napas. "Aku bicara serius, Changmin-ah."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, hyung. Aku diterima dengan baik. Ah—aku punya teman baru, namanya Kyuhyun. Dia teman sebangku ku. Dia ramah dan baik. Dia—suka game." Changmin yang mendapat delikan tajam dari sang kakak segera mengangkat tangannya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung! Aku kapok menjadi maniak game. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kesal lagi, okay. Aku janji."

"Good boy..." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Changmin. Ia teringat kekesalannya beberapa tahun lalu karena Changmin lebih memilih makan dan tidur didepan perangkat gamenya.

"Ah—Kyuhyun punya sepupu yang sekarang kelas 12. Namanya Lee Donghae, dia kapten tim basket. Mereka berdua sangat lucu. Kau tahu hyung, saat makan siang tadi mereka berdebat hanya karena hal kecil."

"Apa? Tentang apa memang?"

"Donghae hyung menyebut Kyuhyun-ah adik, sedangkan Kyuhyun-ah tidak mengakuinya. Sumpah, hyung! Aku dibuat takjub dengan mereka berdua. Hahaha—" tawa Changmin menggema membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya Changmin tidak lagi bersedih seperti dua bulan lalu—saat kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Ia mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus disini. Karena alasan itulah ia membawa adiknya pindah dari Busan ke Seoul.

"—dan Kyuhyun-ah langsung luluh dengan kaset game. Astaga—dia begitu mudah dan sederhana, hyung. Polos sekali." Changmin tertawa lagi. Namun, tawanya terhenti karena Jaejoong menatapnya tanpa kedip. "Hyung—? Kau melamun?"

"Eh—kau bicara apa?"

Changmin meniup poninya yang menjuntai. "Aku bicara panjang lebar tadi hyung tidak dengar?" Tanyanya kesal.

Jaejoong tersenyum meminta maaf. "Aigoo... adikku yang tampan. Jangan marah eoh?" Ujarnya sembari menepuk pelan pipi Changmin.

"Aku kesal!"

Changmin langsung berlalu dengan wajah kesalnya. Jaejoong tergelak.

"Ya, Changmin-ah! Jangan marah begitu!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Ya!"

...

"Ibu, boleh aku masuk?" Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum karena ibunya menyuruhnya masuk lewat gerakan tangan.

Wanita yang sepertinya tengah menelpon itu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. "Ayahmu ingin bicara. Dia bilang akan sibuk beberapa minggu kedepan, jadi ia menelpon sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menerima ponsel yang disodorkan ibunya kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga. Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Halo, ayah. Apa kabar?"

 _"Halo, Kyuhyunie. Ayah baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Aku juga baik. Ayah tidak lupa kan tentang janji ayah?"

Pria kepala empat itu tertawa mendengar ucapan putranya. Padahal ia baru berangkat beberapa hari, tapi putranya sudah menangih janji. _"Ayah tidak lupa, Kyuhyunie. Saat pengambilan rapor semester dua nanti ayah harus pulang kan?"_

"Ya," jawabanya penuh semangat. Sang ibu menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Artinya ayah harus pulang saat itu!"

 _"Masih ada empat bulan lagi, Kyuhyunie..."_

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Siapa tahu ayah lupa."

 _"Baiklah. Apapun untuk putraku yang tersayang."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk kemudian teringat sesuatu. _Dimana aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu hari ini?_

'Apapun agar adikku ini memaafkanku.'

 _Hahh—ternyata._

"Ayah terdengar seperti Donghae hyung."

Nyonya Cho meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke dapur. Ia membuatkan segelas susu cokelat untuk Kyuhyun. Saat kembali ke kamar, putranya sudah meletakkan ponsel di meja.

"Ayah bilang ia sulit tidur."

Nyonya Cho mengangsurkan segelas susu cokelat yang dibuatnya pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu meletakkannya diatas meja. Masih terlalu panas untuk meminumnya.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah bertanya alasan ayahmu sulit tidur?" Tanya wanita itu. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari kasur lalu mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun memeluk punggung ibunya. "Sudah. Ayah bilang karena banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk." Kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang sang ibu.

Nyonya Cho menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Ayahmu bilang begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku menyuruh ayah meletakkan tanaman bunga aster di kamar tidurnya. Aster mampu meningkatkan jumlah oksigen dalam ruangan yang membantunya agar bisa tidur nyenyak."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Anak ibu pintar sekali."

"Tentu saja. Kan aku anak ibu. Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berbau bunga."

Nyonya Cho kemudian menyuruh Kyuhyun segera meminum susunya. Setelah tandas, wanita itu menyuruh putranya agar pergi tidur. Begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, wanita itu memandangi foto pernikahannya yang terpajang di dinding.

"Saat sedang stress pun kau masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ada apa denganmu?"

...

"Kau mau keluar?" Langkah kaki Tuan Cho terhenti. Kakak iparnya—Tuan Lee menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

Tuan Cho terdiam sejenak. "Aku mau bertemu teman lama, hyung. Yang lain dimana?" Ujarnya sembari mengamati seisi rumah yang sepi, padahal biasanya masih banyak orang yang berbincang sambil menonton televisi.

"Mereka sudah beranjak tidur."

Beberapa pegawai di perusahaannya yang berasal dari Seoul juga tinggal di rumah ini. Selain lebih ramai, mereka akan lebih akrab satu sama lain, seperti satu keluarga. Meski posisi Tuan Lee sebagai pemilik perusahaan, tapi pria itu nampak tidak mempermasalahkan. Justru, pria itulah yang mengusulkan agar pegawai yang berasal dari Seoul untuk tinggal di rumah ini selama mereka bekerja di Incheon.

"Aku pergi dulu, hyung. Temanku sudah menunggu."

Tuan Cho kembali melangkah. Namun saat ia mencapai pintu, suara Tuan Lee menghentikannya. "Kau—akhir-akhir ini kau sering keluar malam. Kalau aku boleh saran, jangan terlalu sering keluar. Apalagi saat hampir tengah malam. Kau kan bisa mengatur agar bertemu saat siang hari." Pria itu sedang bicara sebagai kakak yang khawatir pada adiknya yang sering keluar malam.

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Akan aku usahakan."

Dan Tuan Cho melangkah keluar.

...

Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak saat merasakan empuknya permukaan kasur yang menyentuh badannya yang lelah. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka matanya.

"Sepertinya ide bagus dengan batasan tiga klub untuk setiap siswa. Badanku rasanya mau rontok jika pulang sore setiap hari."

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Ia mengamati foto yang terpajang di meja. Foto keluarganya tahun lalu—saat ia lulus SMP. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia, ayah, ibu. Cukup dengan kalian di hidupku, maka aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tes

Setetes cairan jatuh dilengannya. Kyuhyun menunduk karena merasakan lengannya basah. Pemuda itu terbelalak. Ia meraba hidungnya yang mengalirkan sumber dari cairan itu.

"Aishh—" decaknya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba mimisan?" Kyuhyun mengambil tisu dari meja lalu mengelapnya. "Kalau ibu tahu, pasti ia khawatir." Ucapnya setelah menyumpal lubang kiri hidungnya dengan tisu. Ia membuang tisu tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah setelah merasa tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir.

"Sepertinya aku butuh tidur. Ini peringatan agar aku tidur lebih cepat." Kyuhyun melirik PSP diatas meja. "Kita berkencan besok saja, ya. Aku lelah hari ini." Ucapnya dengan senyum lalu berbaring diatas kasur.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Berdoa agar di hari yang akan datang, ia masih terbangun sebagai Kyuhyun yang sama. Kyuhyun yang merasa cukup dengan kehidupan sederhana. Kyuhyun yang merasa cukup bersama ayah dan ibunya.

 _Selamat tidur, ayah, ibu. Mimpi indah._

Seandainya Kyuhyun tahu. Akan ada hal besar yang menghampiri kehidupannya. Mungkin pemuda itu tak akan berucap semudah itu.

...

..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _ **Ps: jangan ketipu dengan prolog yang manis*smirk**_

Terima kasih untuk respon positif dari kalian. Aku balik lagi dg ff baru yg beralur mirip dg ffku yang sebelumnya. Dari semua ff yg pernah kubuat, alurnya ya gini gini aja. Karakternya juga itu itu aja. So, jangan bosan ya buat kalian yg baca.

Special thanks buat kalian yg udah review:

 **EkaElf—dewileitte—Hilo17—FitriMY—meihwa04—jennyhzb—hyunelf13—Kiyuh—lalalolo—dewileitte—kyuli99—michhazz—jihyunelf—Abelkyu—sparkyucho0—dd—TriPutriSabrina—dhiiniequeen—Sparkyubum—ekhasparkyu—ladyelf11—Atik1125—readlight—rain—gaemgyulah—Awaelfkyu13—erka—angelsparkyu—meimeimayra—AnandaCho**

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu persatu, karena author songong ini lagi sibuk—tidur.

Oh ya, aku mohon buat kalian yg review. Meskipun gak punya akun, aku mohon jangan hanya pake nama **'guest'** buat username. Aku agak trauma lihat tulisan **'guest'** -_- Dimohon pengertiannya ya. Ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama*slapped

Well, thank you very much.

See you again*bow

 **April 15 , 2017**

 **With Love,**

 **Jung Je Ah.**

 _ **Ps—lagi: UN—UNBK itu membunuh kepercayaan diri anak muda.**_


	3. the blurred moonlight in the night sky

Kyuhyun terbangun karena terusik dengan suara orang yang sedang berbicara. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang mengantuk.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyuhyunie?"

Suara Nyonya Cho membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Ibunya tengah tersenyum. Ia terheran begitu menyadari dirinya sedang berada dalam mobil yang melaju.

"Tidurmu sangat nyenyak."

Kini Kyuhyun kembali terheran. Ayahnya yang seingatnya masih di Incheon kini berada di depan kursi kemudi. Tengah melirik dengan senyum lewat kaca.

"Kita mau kemana, ayah, ibu?"

"Tunggu saja nanti saat sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke samping. Pemuda itu terkejut. Posisinya yang tadi duduk diatas jok kini menjadi berdiri di trotoar. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dengan bingung. Dihadapannya hanya ada jalanan yang sepi tanpa ada seorangpun pejalan kaki atau mobil yang melintas.

"Aku dimana? Kenapa tidak ada orang?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melintas di depannya. Kyuhyun terkejut begitu melihat wajah pengemudi dan penumpang mobil tersebut. Ayah dan ibunya. Kyuhyun lantas berlari dan berteriak memanggil ayah ibunya. Akan tetapi, hal itu sia-sia. Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi mobil yang ditumpangi orang tuanya dari kejauhan. Kedua bola matanya membulat seketika saat sebuah mobil yang entah datang dari arah mana melaju menuju mobil yang ditumpangi orang tuanya.

BRAKKK

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Kyuhyun berteriak dengan kencang. Ia berlari menuju mobil yang kini ringsek. Percikan api terlihat meski dari kejauhan. Ayah dan ibunya tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian yang terkoyak darah. Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Ia sudah berlari begitu lama dan jauh, tetapi ia tidak bisa menggapai mobil ayah ibunya. Jarak mereka justru semakin jauh.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Ia masih berlari namun kakinya seolah melayang. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat mobil yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibunya itu mulai mengeluarkan api—lalu meledak.

Ayah—

Ibu—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 _ **[the blurred moonlight in the night sky]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris karamel yang berkaca-kaca dan mulai mengalirkan airmata. Tak ada isakan yang terdengar. Hanya saja lelehan airmata itu terus mengalir bak anak sungai. Pemilik sepasang iris karamel itu agaknya belum ingin mengusap lelehan airmata yang mengalir di pipi.

 _Mimpi tadi—aku hanya bermimpi_

Mengusap pipinya yang basah lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada bekas air mata, ia keluar dari kamar. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar ibunya. Kosong. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun berjalan menuju atap rumah. Disetiap anak tangga yang ia naiki, Kyuhyun mengucap doa.

Begitu menjejakkan kaki di atap rumah, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menghela napas lega—tanpa disadarinya. Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun memeluk punggung ibunya yang tengah sibuk memetik bunga hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aigoo—" pekik Nyonya Cho.

"Pagi, ibu..." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sang ibu. Tangannya memeluk pinggang ibunya dengan erat.

"Kau mengagetkan ibu, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Keheningan menerpa keduanya. Kyuhyun menyamankan pelukan pada tubuh Nyonya Cho. Sedangkan Nyonya Cho menepuk-beluk pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengayunkan tubuhnya pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tubuh Nyonya Cho yang dipelukannya juga mengikuti gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam?"

Terhenti. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya lalu melepaskan pelukan Nyonya Cho. Ia berdiri didepan sang ibu.

"Nyenyak seperti biasanya," ucapnya dengan senyum. Kyuhyun melirik keranjang bunga yang masih kosong. "Biar aku petik bunga yang paling indah untuk pelanggan hari ini. Okay, bu?"

...

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ada Changmin yang sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Pemuda itu akan membuka mulut untuk menyuruh Changmin memperhatikan langkah karena ad—

Brukkk. Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Changmin yang terjengkang di lantai koridor.

"Ya, hobbae! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Kertas-kertasku jadi berhamburan kan!" Sambut seorang siswa yang ditabrak oleh Changmin. Ada angka sebelas—huruf romawi pada seragamnya.

Changmin buru-buru meminta maaf. "Mianhamnida, sunbae." Ia segera memunguti kertas-kertas yang tercecer di lantai. Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu. Pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit melihat tulisan yang disertai foto tersebut. _Oh—jadi akan ada pemilihan ketua OSIS._

Changmin menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang ia ambil pada siswa itu disusul oleh Kyuhyun pula. Kedua pemuda itu menunduk minta maaf. Setelah siswa itu berlalu, keduanya berjalan menuju kelas.

"Lain kali kalau berjalan jangan sambil memandangiku!"

Kalimat yang terdengar ketus itu membuat Changmin mengusap tengkuknya. Dua minggu mengenal Kyuhyun, cukup membuat Changmin mulai mengerti dengan sifat Kyuhyun. Terkesan menyebalkan namun sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu perhatian.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Kan aku diterima di klub sepakbola." Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun merengut. Pemuda itu melangkah cepat menuju kelas. "Loh, Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu!"

Changmin mengekori Kyuhyun. Setelah tiba di kelas, pemuda itu duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Pamer saja terus kalau kau masuk klub sepakbola!"

Ah—Changmin lupa. Kyuhyun itu terobsesi masuk klub sepakbola kan. Pantas saja respon semacam itu Changmin dapatkan.

"Hehe... Aku tidak pamer, Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan aku, ya." Changmin mendekatkan wajah memelasnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Buru-buru tangan Kyuhyun menyingkirkan wajah Changmin dari hadapannya.

"Itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi."

Changmin tersenyum. "Yeah, Kyuhyun-ah yang terbaik!" Ucapnya sembari mengacungkan dua jempol.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya tidak setuju. "Aigoo, jangan berlebihan. Aku nanti bisa besar kepala."

Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan PSP-nya. Ia mulai tenggelam dengan pasukannya untuk berjuang melawan musuh. Sedangkan Changmin mengeluarkan kamus bahasa inggris miliknya. Pemuda itu membuka-buka kamus itu untuk menambah kosakata bahasa inggrisnya yang tergolong parah. Changmin tidak mahir berbahasa inggris.

"Donghae hyung kemana?"

"Ada urusan dengan guru."

Memang setelah turun dari mobil, Donghae langsung menuju ruang guru. Alasannya Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Changmin menutup kamusnya karena tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa masuk dalam otaknya. Ia meniup poni rambutnya lalu mendesah.

"Sunbae tadi membawa kertas dukungan untuk calon ketua OSIS ya, Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mata dan pikirannya masih terfokus pada layar PSP, namun telinganya tidak kehilangan fungsi. "Seandainya aku jadi anggota OSIS, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya. Ia menatap Changmin.

"Seleksi menjadi anggota OSIS sudah lewat, Changmin-ah. Lagipula untuk apa jadi anggota OSIS? Kumpulan manusia kurang kerjaan itu membuatku iritasi."

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Kalau tidak ada OSIS, kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan siswa tidak akan berjalan."

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah jendela. Ia bisa melihat siswa yang ditabrak oleh Changmin tadi tengah membagikan kertas-kertas pada siswa yang lewat. "Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menginginkan popularitas. Masuk organisasi hanya untuk pamer nama. Yang paling parah meminta dihormati siswa lain yang bukan anggota organisasinya. Karena mereka OSIS, bukan berarti mereka dewa."

Kyuhyun dari dulu tidak menyukai hal semacam itu. Entahlah. Kyuhyun tidak menyangkal peranan mereka dalam sekolah. Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa siswa yang masuk organisasi itu kebanyakan hanya—pamer. Sudahlah, Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud merendahkan suatu organisasi. Itu hanyalah pemikirannya saja. Jadi—mari tidak membahas soal ini lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas ini lagi." Changmin hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun tipe orang yang akan mengatakan secara blak-blakan. "Lebih baik perbaiki nilai bahasa inggrismu itu."

"Mwo?!"

Termasuk kalimat yang terakhir juga.

...

Nyonya Cho mengamati jejeran foto di rak kecil yang terletak di pojok ruang tamu. Wanita itu tersenyum. Kebanyakan rak itu diisi oleh foto Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho mengambil salah satu foto—yang dihiasi pigura lalu mengelus permukaannya. Foto mereka bertiga—ia, suaminya, dan Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Cho mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka daftar panggilan yang masuk dan keluar selama dua minggu terakhir. Ia menatap ponselnya lama—sangat lama.

"Kau benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak menelpon." Ucap wanita itu sembari menatap sosok suaminya dalam foto itu. Kemudian Nyonya Cho meletakkan foto tersebut pada tempatnya dengan hati-hati. Wanita itu kemudian mengetikkan pesan lewat ponselnya.

 **Jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Menelpon lah sesekali. Aku merindukanmu.**

 **...**

Changmin mengangsurkan sebotol minuman pada Kyuhyun. "Gomawo," ucap Kyuhyun lalu segera meneguk air dalam botol itu.

Changmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk. Mereka baru saja mempraktekkan materi sepakbola untuk pelajaran olahraga.

"Kau tidak main-main soal sepakbola, Changmin-ah. Permainanmu bagus sekali."

Changmin tersenyum. "Kyuhyun-ah juga bermain dengan bagus. Sayang sekali Kyuhyun-ah tidak masuk klub sepakbola. Kemampuan Kyuhyun-ah tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Kau menyesali aku yang tidak bisa masuk klub sepakbola? Begitu?"

"Sedikit."

Seorang siswa menghampiri mereka. Lebih tepatnya menghanpiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, setelah jam keempat berakhir, kau disuruh datang ke ruang guru."

"E—untuk apa?"

"Guru Shin yang menyuruh. Katanya tentang olimpiade sains bulan depan."

Siswa itu berlalu setelah Kyuhyun mengucap terima kasih. Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau ikut sekarang atau nanti?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Aku sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun-ah duluan saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menghilang dibalik pintu ruang ganti.

"Nilai akademik dan non-akademik Kyuhyun-ah pasti bagus. Bagaimana dia bisa sesempurna itu?"

...

Kyuhyun memanjat masuk begitu mobil Donghae berhenti di depannya. Donghae melempar senyum pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju membalah jalanan Seoul. Dalam perjalanan, beberapa kali Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang lebih banyak diam. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun sudah bicara kesana kemari tentang apapun.

"Hyung."

"Uhm. Wae?"

Kyuhyun memandangi jemarinya sebelum menjawab. Ia menoleh pada Donghae yang tengah memutar kemudi.

"Apa hyung masih merindukan—bibi?"

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sebelum kembali fokus dengan kemudi. Ia mengulas senyum.

"Tentu saja, dia ibuku. Meski dia sudah pergi tiga tahun lalu, aku masih akan merindukannya, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa aku melukai perasaanmu? Terutama saat aku melarangmu memeluk ibuku?"

Sedikit terheran dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan begitu lembut. Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tengah meremat jemari. Ia akhirnya meminggirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Dengar, Kyuhyunie. Aku tahu batasan dimana aku harus menyayangi seseorang. Meski kau melarangku memeluk ibumu, itu tidak masalah karena dia ibumu. Bisa melihat ibumu dari dekat sudah cukup membuatku senang."

Kyuhyun justru terlihat akan menangis. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Donghae kelabakan melihatnya.

"Itu berarti, aku sudah jahat padamu. Harusnya aku memperbolehkan Donghae hyung memeluk ibu karena bibi sudah tiada. Donghae hyung hanya ingin merasakan pelukan seorang ibu saja. Maaf, hyung. Kadang aku egois dan ingin menang sendiri. Padahal aku tahu Donghae hyung kesepian di rumah karena paman juga bekerja."

Pemuda Lee itu mengusak rambut Kyuhyun. Tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia memegang bahu Kyuhyun agar sepupunya itu menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak ada istilah jahat disini. Bukankah jika kesepian aku selalu menginap di rumahmu? Kau dan ibumu sudah cukup mengobati kesepianku, Kyuhyunie. Lagipula, aku sudah biasa hidup sendiri setiap appa masih di Incheon."

"Tapi—"

"Ssstt—diamlah, Kyuhyunie. Sebenarnya apa yang menganggu pikiranmu? Katakan pada hyung."

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan mata berair. Ia teringat mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu dan itu mengusik pikirannya. Meski mencoba menepis perasaan buruk yang muncul dihatinya, Kyuhyun masih merasa gelisah.

"A-aku—aku bermimpi buruk, h-hyung. Sa—sangat buruk."

Donghae membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya terisak. Kegelisahannya berubah menjadi rasa takut. Kyuhyun takut mimpinya menjadi nyata. Kyuhyun takut—

"Aku takut, hyung. Aku takut—"

—ayah dan ibunya—pergi.

...

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Donghae disambut anggukkan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku akan turun sekarang. Hyung mau ikut?"

"Aku langsung pulang saja."

"Tidak mampir dulu?"

"Ani. Setelah ini harus mengerjakan tugas." Donghae memandang Kyuhyun. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Gomawo, hyung."

"Uhm... Aku pergi dulu. Bye, Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun melambai kearah mobil Donghae yang mulai menjauh. Begitu mobil Donghae menghilang di belokan, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Ia memandang bangunan florist disamping rumahnya. Terlihat sosok ibunya yang berjalan ke sana sini untuk merapikan bunga-bunga.

Remaja itu menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya pelan lalu memasang senyum. Kemudian sepasang kakinya melangkah masuk.

"Selamat dat—eh, Kyuhyunie. Sudah pulang." Wanita itu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya sebentar. "Uhm... Ibu istirahat saja. Biar aku yang menunggu florist." Ucapnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aigoo—apa kau tidak lelah. Makanlah dulu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Nanti saja. Nah, ibu pulang saja. Serahkan semuanya pada Cho Kyuhyun." Sembari menepuk dada kirinya.

Nyonya Cho terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan putranya soal bunga. Mungkin karena terlalu sering melihatnya menangani bunga menyebabkan Kyuhyun bisa meniru apa yang ia lakukan.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Kalau kesulitan segera panggil ibu, ya."

"Call, Mrs. Cho!" Kyuhyun memasang pose hormat membuat ibunya mengusak rambutnya pelan. Nyonya Cho berlalu. "Well, mari lihat bunga apa saja yang ada disini."

Kyuhyun menghampiri deretan bunga berwarna warni yang dibedakan sesuai jeninsnya. Ia mengambil setangkai bunga lalu menghisap baunya. " _Dianthus caryophyllus..._ aku selalu suka wangimu." Lalu meletakkannya kembali pada wadah.

Kedua mata bulatnya berbinar melihat variasi warna bunga dalam salah satu keranjang. "Woah, aku lupa kalo ibu punya bunga seindah ini. _Chrysanthemum morifolium..._ warna indamu membuatku iri." Ujarnya lalu cemberut. Sebut saja Kyuhyun mulai gila karena mengoceh dengan tanaman yang tidak akan membalas ucapannya.

"Oh—my princess _Helianthus annuus._ Kau tumbuh dengan baik disini." Kyuhyun berseru senang melihat tanaman matahari dalam pot kecil yang terletak di etalase yang terkena cahaya. Ia mengamati bunga yang mekar itu dari dekat. "Yeppeuda... Bersinar seperti biasanya. Tumbuhlah dengan baik."

Dari semua jenis bunga, Kyuhyun memfavoritkan bunga matahari. Bunga yang tumbuh baik saat musim gugur dan semi itu merupakan hadiah dari ayahnya saat baru masuk SMA beberapa bulan lalu.

Kyuhyun suka bagaimana bunga matahari akan terus bergerak mengikuti kemana arah matahari. Inilah yang membuat bunga matahari diartikan dengan kesetiaan dan ketulusan. Bunga matahari menyimbolkan adanya hidup yang ceria, penuh kehangatan disertai ketulusan dan kesetiaan. Dan Kyuhyun berharap hidupnya akan secerah bunga matahari.

...

Kyuhyun tengah memainkan PSP saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seseorang masuk ke kamarnya lalu tanpa permisi mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur. Tak perlu disebutkan lagi siapa seseorang itu.

"Katanya mau mengerjakan tugas." Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa berpaling dari layar PSP.

"Sudah selesai kok. Kan tugas kelompok. Jadi lebih cepat terselesaikan karena dikerjakan bersama."

Seseorang itu—Donghae mengambil sebuah komik diatas meja belajar Kyuhyun. Membuka lembaran halaman lalu mulai tenggelam dalam komik tersebut. Kyuhyun yang merasa Donghae tak bersuara melirik lewat ekor matanya.

"Kau tak belajar?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP begitu tulisan 'YOU WIN' muncul. Ia menunggu Donghae yang merespon sedikit lebih lama.

"Nanti kalau ujian sudah dekat, aku akan belajar."

"Seharusnya kau belajar dengan giat. Kau kan sudah lepas jabatan dari kapten. Waktumu yang terbatas itu harusnya kau manfaatkan dengan baik."

Seminggu yang lalu jabatan kapten diberikan pada siswa kelas dua. Siswa kelas tiga seperti Donghae sudah tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti ekskul karena harus fokus menghadapi ujian.

Pemuda itu berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya melempar sebuah bantal yang tergeletak disamping tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Si korban alias Kyuhyun yang tidak siap harus rela mendapat timpukan bantal tepat pada wajah.

"Yak, Hae!"

"Siang tadi kau sangat sopan padaku. Kenapa sekarang memanggilku tanpa embel-embel hyung lagi? Caramu berbicara seolah kau lebih tua dariku."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "Kudoakan kau lulus dengan nilai yang jelek. Sangat jelek." Gumamnya pelan. Namun cukup mampu didengar oleh telinga Donghae.

"Kau menyumpahiku, Kyuhyunie?"

"Ani. Telingamu mungkin bermasalah." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh. "Yak!" Kyuhyun berteriak tidak terima begitu Donghae menggapit lehernya dengan erat. Tangannya mencubiti perut Donghae agar pemuda itu melepas lehernya. "Lepas, Hae! Yak, yak!"

Donghae hanya tertawa nista. Ia mengaduh kecil karena cubitan Kyuhyun namun tak berniat melepaskan leher Kyuhyun. Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Kyuhyun yang merasa Donghae lengah sontak melepaskan diri. Nyonya Cho masuk membawa dua cangkir minuman. Wanita itu terkekeh melihat putranya tengah menatap Donghae seakan mau menguliti pemuda itu.

"Ibu, Donghae sungguh ingin membunuhku! Aigoo—leherku sakit." Keluh Kyuhyun sembari memegangi lehernya yang pegal.

Nyonya Cho meletakkan dua cangkir minuman diatas meja lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau itu berlebihan sekali. Mana mungkin Donghae tega menyakiti adik semanis dirimu? Dan panggil dia hyung!"

Sontak tawa Donghae meledak begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang manyun. Sepertinya Donghae bisa menggantung bajunya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ibu tidak asyik. Tidak bisa diajak kompromi."

"Sudah sudah. Ibu membuat coklat hangat untuk kalian."

"Woahh... terima kasih, bibi." Donghae segera menyambar salah satu cangkir. Ia meneguknya pelan. "Uhm... ini sangat enak. Rasanya mirip dengan yang biasa dibuat ayah."

Nyonya Cho menanggapi dengan senyum. "Ayahmu sering menelpon? Apa dia sibuk?" Sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun meneguk coklat hangat dalam cangkir.

"Kemarin ayah menelpon. Kata ayah, pekerjaannya tidak sebanyak bulan sebelumnya. Jadi ayah bisa sering menelpon."

"Ayah tadi pagi juga menelponku, ibu." Kata Kyuhyun sembari memandang ibunya. "Ibu juga ditelpon kan?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wanita itu karena terlalu larut dengan minumannya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga Nyonya Cho membuka mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyunie. Ayahmu sudah menelpon ibu juga."

...

Tuan Lee mengamati sosok Tuan Cho yang tengah tersenyum sendiri. Pria itu mendekati adik iparnya itu yang tidak melepas pandangan dari layar ponsel. Sepertinya Tuan Cho tengah berkirim pesan dengan seseorang. Adiknya atau keponakannya?

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Pria itu memincingkan mata melihat respon Tuan Cho yang terlonjak kaget. Belum lagi Tuan Cho buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku. Adiknya iparnya itu terlihat gugup.

"A—aku baru berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia bercerita hal yang lucu."

Tuan Lee memandang Tuan Cho dengan heran. Rasa curiga muncul dalam pikirannya. Namun pria itu segera mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu.

"Arra, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Ayo pergi makan siang!"

Tuan Cho mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Tuan Lee yang berjalan lebih dulu. Pria Cho itu—menghela napas lega.

...

Changmin mengamati Jaejoong hyungnya yang tengah mondar mandir dari kamar menuju ruang tamu. Pria itu memakai setelan jasnya dan menenteng setumpuk berkas di tangan.

"Hyung mau kemana?"

Jaejoong memandang Changmin. "Ada pekerjaan mendadak, Changmin-ah. Kau tidak apa kan jika kutinggal sendiri?" Ujar pria itu dengan pandangan menyesal. Hari ini hari minggu, harusnya ia menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan sang adik. Namun pekerjaan mendadak dari atasannya membuat Jaejoong harus datang ke kantor.

Pemuda bermata bambi itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa, hyung. Hati-hati di jalan."

Changmin mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke teras. Ia melambai kearah mobil sang kakak yang menjauhi rumah.

"Huh! Masa harus di rumah sendirian? Ini membosankan."

Menutup pintu rumah lalu duduk di sofa. Changmin menyalakan televisi. Memencet remote televisi dengan brutal karena tidak ada acara yang cocok dengan seleranya. Pemuda itu mematikan televisi tak lama kemudian.

"Apa main ke rumah Kyuhyun-ah saja, ya."

...

"Tahu alamat rumahku dari siapa?"

Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi langsung bertanya setelah meletakkan minuman dan camilan diatas meja. Ia menatap orang didepannya itu dengan curiga. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir. _Dasar!_

"Kau pernah mengatakannya padaku. Bahkan lengkap dengan petunjuk agar sampai dengan selamat di rumahmu."

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Benarkah? Memang kapan aku mengatakannya?" Tanyanya masih belum percaya.

"Hari ketiga aku di sekolah. Saat itu kita sedang makan siang tepat jam sebelas lebih dua puluh. Tempatnya di belakang—"

"Stop! Jangan katakan lagi. Meski aku lupa, ku anggap aku memang pernah mengatakannya." Kyuhyun menggaruk keningnya. _Aku pernah bilang, ya. Ck aku memang pelupa_.

Changmin berdecak. "Kalau tentang pelajaran saja Kyuhyun-ah mengingatnya dengan cepat. Giliran tentang hal semacam ini Kyuhyun-ah begitu cepat lupa. Aku sempat berpikir jika Kyuhyun-ah mengatakannya secara tidak sadar."

"Aku juga mulai berpikir seperti itu."

Changmin mengambil beberapa buah camilan lalu memasukkannya dalam mulut. "Yang disamping rumah Kyuhyun-ah itu florist bukan?" Tanyanya kemudian meneguk air dalam gelas.

"Uhm... itu milik ibuku."

Keduanya mulai mengobrol dengan santai. Meski baru berteman kurang dari sebulan, baik Changmin maupun Kyuhyun mulai merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Obrolan mereka selalu tersambung dan hal itu memudahkan mereka menjadi dekat.

"Kyuhyunie, ayo ke toko buku. Aku mau membeli buku latihan soal." Donghae tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Mau tidak?" Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak sadar ada makhluk lain selain Kyuhyun dan dirinya disana.

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah. Kau bilang aku harus belajar dengan giat." Donghae sedikit berbisik. "Aku kena marah ayah tadi pagi."

Sontak Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya—menahan tawa. "Syukurlah kalau kau sadar, Hae. Kau memang harus belajar dengan giat mulai sekarang."

"Iya, puaskan saja tertawa. Aku kesulitan saat belajar. Aku butuh kumpulan soal latihan."

"Haruskah aku mengajarimu?"

"Mwo?! Yang benar saja. Kau masih kelas satu, Kyuhyunie. Mana bisa mengajariku?"

"Kau meremehkanku, Hae!"

"Ck, kau mulai lagi! Hyung, Kyuhyunie, hyung!"

"Ani. Lee. Dong. Hae."

"Yak, kau mau ku gelitiki sampai menangis eoh?!"

Changmin menggaruk lehernya. Demi apa dia juga manusia disini. Tapi setiap dia akan membuka mulut, Donghae ataupun Kyuhyun menyahut lebih dulu. _Apa aku terlihat transparan?_

"Annyeong, Donghae hyung." Sapa Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Ommo!" Donghae terlonjak begitu menoleh. Ia mengusap dadanya. "K—kau?! Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanyanya pada Changmin.

Changmin meniup poni rambutnya lalu menatap Donghae dengan wajah datar. "Sejak Donghae hyung datang aku sudah disini. Apa aku tidak kelihatan?"

Donghae tertawa garing. "Aku tidak sadar."

"Dia kan memang seperti itu," komentar Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya kau juga seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalian berdua itu mirip."

Doeng. Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dengan pandangan mematikan. Changmin yang mendapat lirikan seperti itu hanya mengerjap dengan polosnya. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Donghae juga tengah membujuk Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mogok bicara. Sedang Changmin hanya memandangi keduanya dengan heran. _Harusnya Donghae hyung yang marah pada Kyuhyun-ah, tetapi ini justru sebaliknya_.

Changmin memutar otaknya. Sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya. "Saat kesini tadi aku melihat lapangan yang cukup luas. Bagaimana kalau kita main bola?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berbinar dengan cepat. "Bola! Ayo, main!" Balasnya dengan cepat kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan menenteng sebuah bola kaki.

Changmin dan Donghae hanya bisa melongo melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang keluar rumah. Changmin menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Ayo kita susul Kyuhyun-ah, Donghae hyung."

...

 **Sebulan Kemudian...**

"Sedang menunggu Donghae hyung?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ada Changmin yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah kamera yang menggantung di leher.

"Ani. Donghae hyung ada kelas malam. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau dia sudah kelas tiga?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Lalu kenapa masih disini? Biasanya kau langsung pulang jika tidak ada pelajaran tambahan atau ekskul." Ucapnya sembari membersihkan lensa kamera. Itu menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun sejak sebulan lalu.

"Menunggumu."

"Eoh?" Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa menungguku?"

Kyuhyun meniup poni rambutnya yang menjuntai—kebiasaan yang ditiru dari Changmin. "Donghae hyung sibuk belajar. Aku tidak punya teman untuk bermain." Jelasnya sembari manyun.

Pasalnya kelas malam untuk siswa kelas tiga sudah dimulai sejak sebulan lalu. Karena alasan itulah Kyuhyun merasa kesepian. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menunggu Donghae saat akan pulang. Namun sekarang, Kyuhyun terpaksa harus pulang baik bus. Tidak mungkin ia menunggu Donghae pulang sampai jam sembilan malam.

"Aigoo—adik kecil Donghae hyung sedang kesepian ternyata." Changmin menarik pipi bulat Kyuhyun dan disambut pelototan tajam dari sang empunya pipi. Alhasil Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya—mari menarik pipi bulat Kyuhyun. "Hehe..." cengirnya lebar.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya. Meski ia merasa kesal karena ulah Changmin, namun Kyuhyun juga berterima kasih karena Changmin sangat pengertian dengannya. Teman dalam segala suasana. Kyuhyun mungkin setuju dengan sebutan itu untuk Changmin.

"Temani aku main bola, ya."

...

Duk.

Bola bergulir. Changmin menghentikan laju bola dengan kakinya. Ia mengoper bola tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Biasanya Donghae hyung yang aku ajak main bola."

Kyuhyun kembali mengontrol bola yang ditendang Changmin lalu mengembalikannya lagi pada Changmin. Mereka tengah bermain bola—lebih tepatnya saling mengoper bola sembari bercerita.

"Apa orangtuamu atlet saat masih muda?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia menendang bola kearah Changmin.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Changmin mengembalikan bola pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau menguasai semua olahraga. Kupikir karena faktor gen. Ternyata kau mahir karena kemampuanmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun menarik senyum. "Aku memang hebat." Ujarnya dengan bangga.

"Aku menyesal mengatakannya," komentar Changmin setelah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

Dukk. "Yak, kau menendangnya terlalu jauh!" Seru Kyuhyun saat bola yang ditendang Changmin melayang jauh di belakang tubuhnya. Changmin melempar pandangan meminta maaf.

Bola itu sepertinya menyelusup di semak-semak. Kyuhyun menggerutu karena ia yang harus mencari bola. Ia mencari dibalik tumbuhan rimbun yang setinggi pahanya. Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan. Saat menemukan bola yang dicari, Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Diambilnya bola tersebut.

Brakkk. Suara benturan benda yang terdengar sangat keras itu membuat Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya. Bola matanya membulat saat mendapati sebuah mobil yang berada di seberang jalan telah ringsek karena menabrak sebuah pohon. Kyuhyun termangu.

"Ada apa? Suara apa tadi?" Changmin menyusul karena Kyuhyun lama tidak kembali. Selain itu, Changmin juga mendengar suara benturan keras dari arah yang sama dengan tempat Kyuhyun mencari bola.

Kyuhyun menunjuk ke seberang jalan. "Kecelakaan mobil."

Changmin lantas menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya. "M—mwo?!" Ia grasak grusuk kebingungan tidak jelas. "Aigoo—apa yang harus kulakukan?! Itu kecelakaan yang sepertinya parah. Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang—" Ucapan Changmin terhenti saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah—kau mimisan."

...

"Bisa berikan saya bunga mawar merah?"

"Ah—kau memilih bunga yang cantik. Apa ini untuk kekasihmu?"

"M—mwo?! Ani. Ini untuk musuhku."

Nyonya Cho tertawa mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. "Kenapa memberi bunga jika dia adalah musuhmu?"

"Saya merasa bersalah, karena itu ingin meminta maaf. Dia suka bunga mawar setahu saya."

Hubungan yang aneh namun Nyonya Cho tidak berkomentar banyak. Nyonya Cho hanya mengulas senyum seraya membungkus pesanan pemuda itu. "Nah, semoga permintaan maafmu diterima, nak."

Pemuda itu berterima kasih lalu membayar. Nyonya Cho tertawa kecil melihat bayangan pemuda itu yang tengah merapikan kerah baju begitu keluar dari tokonya.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang memang unik. Memberi bunga untuk musuh? Ck, ck, ck."

Triiingg. Wanita itu menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Seketika senyum di wajahnya memudar.

...

Kyuhyun membuang tisu yang sedari tadi menyumpal lubang hidungnya. Ia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal.

"Manusia lebay itu benar benar." Gerutunya sepanjang jalan.

Saat melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari sana. Changmin menanggapinya dengan begitu panik seolah Kyuhyun adalah korban kecelakaan tadi.

"Ini kan hanya mimisan biasa."

Mengingat soal kecelakaan tadi membuat Kyuhyun terngiang dengan mimpinya tempo hari. Namun dengan segera Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri—dengan pelan tentunya.

"Mimpi tetap mimpi mau seburuk apapun itu."

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk melewati gerbang rumahnya yang selalu terbuka di siang hari. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata melihat siluet dua orang dalam toko bunga milik ibunya. Sosok yang berdiri di depan ibunya sepertinya Kyuhyun mengenalnya.

"Ayah—?"

Seulas senyum terukir pada bibirnya. Kyuhyun melangkah dengan cepat menuju bangunan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ibunya mengangkat sebelah tangan lalu menampar sosok yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai ayahnya. Belum habis rasa kagetnya, Kyuhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok ayahnya yang melempar salah satu wadah bunga ke lantai.

...

Prakkk.

Wadah dari tanah liat itu hancur berkeping-keping. Wanita itu memandang pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Airmata sudah menganak sungai sejak kata cerai terucap dari bibir pria itu.

"Apa kurangnya aku bagimu? Bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku?"

"Kau sempurna. Tapi itu belum cukup untukku."

Jika boleh jujur, istrinya sangatlah sempurna. Istrinya cantik, baik, dan pengertian. Tapi seperti yang Tuan Cho sebutkan, istrinya saja tak cukup untuknya.

"Apa aku saja tidak cukup? Katakan padaku! Apa aku saja tidak cukup untukmu, Tuan Cho yang terhormat?!"

Pria itu—Tuan Cho menatap istrinya. Bukan dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, tetapi dengan tatapan angkuhnya. "Tidak! Sangat tidak cukup!" Balasnya membuat Nyonya Cho tertawa miris.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Nyonya Cho menunggu jawaban suaminya. "Sudah kubilang. Aku ingin berpisah."

Jawaban dengan nada tegas itu meruntuhkan perasaan wanita itu. Gumpalan emosi memuncak dalam hatinya. Dilemparnya sebuah pot disamping tubuhnya ke jejeran wadah yang tertata rapi di atas rak.

Prakkk. Berantakan. Wadah-wadah itu berjatuhan dan pecah. Bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi banyak yang terjatuh dan hancur. Air menggenang dimana-mana. Begitu pula ceceran tanah di atas lantai keramik yang putih.

"Jika itu maumu, mari melakukannya. Mari kita berpisah. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa membawa Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak bisa! Kyuhyun harus ikut bersamaku!"

"Selama ini Kyuhyun terbiasa hidup denganku. Kau tidak boleh membawanya."

"Kau pikir bisa menyekolahkannya dengan baik?"

Perdebatan itu terdengar dengan jelas dari luar toko. Disertai suara tamparan dan juga bantingan. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Ia menatap nanar pada pot tanaman mataharinya yang ikut menjadi korban kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun tahu—mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Lama ya update chapter 2? Sorry banget.

Di prolog, aku nyebut ayah ibunya Kyuhyun pake nama—Younghwan dan Hanna. Tapi buat ke depannya aku bakal pake sebutan Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho aja.

Fanfic ku yang Butterfly udah update loh. Pada nyadar gak? Entah kenapa notifikasi update gak muncul. Padahal udah update tgl 7 Mei kemarin, tapi di story nya masih kehitung tgl 30 April. I don't know why.

Thanks buat yg review:

 **chosabil—KuroiIlna—nini—Mmzzaa—Sparkyubum—KuroNaShiro—rarangcn—jennyhzb—Feragita—michhazz—readlight—ekhasparkyu—yulianasuka—inmacho—ParkRinHyunUchiha—Kiyuh—Lupanama—dhiiniequeen—meihwa04—cicifu—sparkyucho0—dewileitte—FitriMY—gaemgyulah—erka—AtikahSparkyu—angelsparkyu—xyz—abelkyu—hyunelf13—diahretno—Atik1125—Derra692—ikys—cuptea—yolyol—oracle88—Cuttiekyu94—rheina—kyuli99—Awaelfkyu13—ainadaysmn—meimeimayra**

Maaf karena belum bisa bales reviewnya. Makasih juga buat yg nge-follow dan nge-favorit fanfic ini.

 _ **May 9, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	4. i'm stuck in between a nightmare

"Ayah mau kemana?" Pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun lontarkan begitu melihat ayahnya tengah menyeret koper melewati ruang tamu. Kyuhyun memilih menutup mata—berlaga tak mengetahui pertengkaran yang sempat dilihatnya.

Tuan Cho menghentikan gerakannya. Menaruh kopernya di lantai kemudian menghampiri putranya. "Ayah harus pergi. Kau mau ikut ayah?" tanya pria itu sembari mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kemana?" Tuan Cho tak menjawab. "Apa ibu akan ikut? Kalau ibu ikut, aku juga ikut." Biarkan Kyuhyun menghayati perannya sebagai pihak yang seolah tidak mengerti apapun.

Tuan Cho menatap Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyunie—dengarkan ayah," ucapnya sembari mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun. "Ayah dan ibu—akan berpisah. Kau harus mengerti."

"Kenapa?" Tuan Cho harusnya sadar akan respon putranya yang terlampau biasa. Namun pria itu terlalu tergesa-gesa dengan niatnya untuk keluar dari rumah sehingga tidak menyadari hal itu. "Apakah tidak ada jalan lain selain berpisah?"

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan lurus. Tak terlihat emosi yang berarti di wajah itu. Tuan Cho melirik arlojinya. "Ayah harus pergi. Ayah akan datang lagi kesini." Pria itu menjauh setelah memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar.

"Kapan?" Langkah Tuan Cho yang akan membuka pintu terhenti. Ia menoleh pada putranya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak berpindah barang sejengkal.

"Secepatnya." Dan pria itu berlalu. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum—senyum getir.

Tuan Cho yang kini berada di teras rumah menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia melirik bangunan rumah tersebut lumayan lama. Seolah tengah menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada rumah tempat keluarga kecilnya terbentuk. Pandangan pria itu tidak sengaja terhenti pada bangunan di samping rumahnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Tuan Cho bisa melihat—calon mantan—istrinya tengah menatapnya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bersiborok untuk beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya Tuan Cho menjadi pihak pertama yang membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Pria itu berlalu.

.

.

.

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 _ **[i'm stuck in between a nightmare ]**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bisa memilih ikut ayah atau ibu."

Kyuhyun ingat kalimat itu dilontarkan ayahnya dua bulan setelah kejadian di florist. Ayah, ibu, dan dirinya tengah duduk di sofa yang berbeda di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Sebentar—mungkin bukan rumah mereka lagi, tapi rumah ibunya.

"Umurmu masih enambelas. Kau harus memilih, Kyuhyunie."

Kedua orang yang dulu Kyuhyun tahu saling menyayangi itu menatapnya penuh harap. Tak ada yang mau mengalah—itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Remaja itu menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai menjawab.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tetap bersama?"

Sebuah permohonan dari seorang anak yang mendapati rumah tangga orangtuanya diambang kehancuran. Dengan mendengar permohonannya mungkin saja ayah dan ibunya bisa berdamai tanpa harus berpisah. Kyuhyun berharap masih ada sisa-sisa cinta yang dapat dirangkai kembali oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Ayah atau ibu?!"

Tak berhasil. Untuk yang kesekian kali sejak dua bulan yang lalu, permohonannya tidak menyentuh batin kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya—ayah dan ibunya seolah membentuk benteng di sisi yang berlawanan untuk memperebutkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar kedua orangtuanya. "Apakah aku tidak cukup menjadi alasan kalian tetap bersama?" Tanyanya dengan sendu. Sungguh, ia ingin kedua orangtuanya tetap bersama.

Pria itu—ayah Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Enggan menatap mata karamel yang memohon padanya. Mata yang sama seperti yang dimiliki wanita di hadapannya. Sedangkan si wanita—ibu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesal. Perpisahan ini—bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan.

"Kau hanya perlu memilih ikut ayah ke luar kota—" jeda, "—atau ikut ibumu disini." Ucapnya bahkan enggan menyebut nama istrinya—mantan istrinya. "Jika kau ikut ayah, akan kuturuti semua keinginanmu. Ayah mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus. Ayah berjanji akan memberi kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sekarang."

Wanita yang kembali menyandang marga Lee itu menatap pria dihadapannya. Oh—pria ini mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun dengan cara semacam itu. Dan wanita itu mengakui jika dirinya tak akan bisa melakukan hal yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

Pria Cho itu kembali berucap, "Jika kau ikut ibumu—kau tahu seperti apa nantinya." Sungguh kalimat yang tidak Kyuhyun sangka didengarnya dari sang ayah kepada wanita yang pernah mengisi hati pria itu selama enambelas tahun ini.

Nyonya Lee—mari menyebutnya seperti itu—tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun. Berharap putranya mengerti arti tatapannya. Terus seperti itu hingga Kyuhyun balas menatapnya.

 _Ayah mungkin bisa memberi banyak uang untukku. Tapi—cukupkah semua itu untuk membuatku bahagia tanpa ibu? Selama ini—aku selalu dekat dengan ibu. Mungkin ibu tak akan mampu menjanjikan apapun. Ibu hanya punya kasih sayangnya untukku. Jika aku ikut dengan ayah—lalu siapa yang akan menemani ibu disini? Ayah—mungkin bisa hidup tanpaku. Tapi ibu—_

"Aku akan tinggal dengan ibu."

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya yang kini berdiri dengan raut wajah mengeras. "Ayah memintaku memilih kan. Aku memilih ibu. Aku akan tinggal bersama ibu."

"Kau sadar dengan pilihanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Jika boleh berkomentar, Kyuhyun sungguh tak mengenali ayahnya. Ayahnya yang penyayang dan mencintai ibunya—hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Tak ada lagi sosok ayahnya yang dulu. Bagi Kyuhyun, pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah pria egois yang suka dengan uang.

Dengan wajah mengeras Tuan Cho menatap mantan istrinya. "Kau beruntung Kyuhyun memilihmu." Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya, pria itu melenggang pergi. Berlalu tanpa mengatakan salam perpisahan atau semacamnya.

"Kyuhyunie..." panggil wanita dengan marga Lee—marga yang ia sandang sejak lahir—itu. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun yang memandang lurus kearah pintu rumah yang tertutup. Menatap kosong tempat terakhir sosok ayahnya terlihat. "Maafkan kami, Kyuhyunie. Maafkan ibu..." ucapnya dengan mata berair lalu memeluk putranya yang masih terdiam.

 _Sekarang aku tahu kenapa mimpi buruk itu datang padaku. Ayah benar-benar pergi dari rumah. Meninggalkan aku dan juga ibu, serta menanggalkan status suami untuk ibu. Sedangkan ibu—_

Kyuhyun beralih menatap ibunya yang tengah memeluknya dengan berurai airmata. Ia membalas pelukan ibunya. Memeluk ibunya dengan erat seolah takut ibunya menghilang.

 _Bolehkah aku berharap ibu tidak pergi seperti ayah? Aku tak suka sendiri—aku takut._

...

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika diluar tanpa memakai mantel." Wanita itu menoleh saat sebuah mantel tersampir di pundaknya. Ia memegang ujung mantel tersebut agar tidak jatuh. "Sedang apa disini sendirian eoh? Ini sudah larut. Kenapa tidak masuk ke rumah?" Pria yang kini duduk disamping wanita itu merangkul pundaknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa oppa disini?" Tanya wanita itu pada pria yang dipanggil oppa—kakak laki-lakinya—ayah Donghae—Tuan Lee.

"Tidak masalah kan kalau aku bermain ke rumah adik perempuanku? Oh—atau aku harus membuat janji terlebih dulu untuk bertemu denganmu?"

"Kau pikir aku orang penting seperti oppa yang harus membuat janji untuk bertemu seseorang?"

Tuan Lee nampak berpikir. "Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya sembari menggeleng. Lalu mendapat hadiah pukulan ringan di bahu oleh sang adik. Hanya pukulan ringan tanpa tenaga.

"Itu sakit, adikku yang paling cantik!"

Sontak wanita yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Tuan Lee itu tertawa. Kakaknya benar-benar tahu caranya menghibur seseorang. Ia mulai berpikir darimana Donghae memiliki bakat merayu.

"Jangan merayuku lagi!"

"Ah—ucapan wanita biasanya memiliki arti berlawanan."

"Kau minta dipukul lagi, Tuan Lee!"

Wanita itu mendelik. Tuan Lee tertawa saat adiknya melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Awalnya ia membiarkannya, namun lama kelamaan Tuan Lee menghentikan tawanya. Ia menahan gerakan adiknya. Ia memegang tangan wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tahu jika pria itu mulai membelot darimu. Padahal setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya, tapi nyatanya aku tidak menyadari hal itu." Tuan Lee menatap adiknya penuh sesal.

Selaput bening menyelimuti kedua mata sang adik. Tuan Lee yang melihatnya kemudian menarik tubuh adiknya dalam pelukan. Pria Lee itu mendengar dengan jelas suara tangis yang tertahan.

"Oppa tidak salah. Dia membuangku seperti sampah. Dia yang benar-benar jahat. Ternyata aku saja tidak cukup untuknya."

Tuan Lee menepuk pelan punggung adiknya. Rasa bersalah itu menggerogoti hati pria beranak satu ini. Adiknya dan si—brengsek—Cho itu saling mengenal lewat dirinya. Ia mengenal pria itu sebagai pribadi yang baik dan penyayang. Namun, setelah terpisah jarak dengan adiknya, si Cho itu nyatanya mulai bermain api. Dan berakhir dengan rumah tangga adiknya yang rusak.

"Menangislah... Kau butuh melepas tangismu."

Sontak tangis wanita itu pecah. Sungguh tangisan yang perih dan menyayat hati. Tuan Lee tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung adik perempuannya itu. Bukan bermaksud menghentikan tangis sang adik, namun hanya ingin menenangkan hati adiknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu lagi. Aku akan menjagamu."

...

 _"Oppa tidak salah. Dia membuangku seperti sampah. Dia yang benar-benar jahat. Ternyata aku saja tidak cukup untuknya."_

Langkah Kyuhyun yang berniat menghampiri ibunya terhenti. Kedua matanya mengamati ibunya yang tengah berada dalam pelukan pamannya. Jadi karena ada wanita lain?

 _"Menangislah... Kau butuh melepas tangismu."_

Tangis itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Niatnya untuk berbincang dengan sang ibu lenyap setelah mendengar suara tangis ibunya. Kyuhyun rasa ibunya butuh menyandar pada orang lain—dan itu bukan dirinya.

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu lagi. Aku akan menjagamu."_

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir jika cinta yang ayahnya berikan pada ibunya tidak sebesar rasa sayang pamannya pada ibunya—sebagai saudara. Sebuah ikatan persaudaraan nyatanya lebih kuat dibanding perasaan cinta. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang keduanya sampai pamannya tanpa sengaja menoleh kearahnya.

"Kyuhyun—kenapa berdiri disitu?" Tanya pria itu. Selang beberapa detik ibunya ikut menoleh kearahnya. Kedua mata itu sembab—pertanda tak sedikit airmata yang mengalir.

Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya. Sepertinya ia tidak sanggup berbincang dengan keadaan ibunya yang seperti itu. Ia mengamati teras rumahnya dan pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah benda yang berada di atas keranjang.

"Aku mau main basket sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun setelah bola basket yang semula berada di atas keranjang kini berpindah ke tangannya.

Kedua saudara Lee itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran. Terutama ibu Kyuhyun yang menatap putranya penuh tanya. "Kenapa malam-malam?"

"Sedang ingin saja, ibu." Kyuhyun menjawab tidak yakin. "Aku mau ke lapangan dulu." Ketika melewati keduanya, Kyuhyun merasakan genggaman pada tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, Kyuhyunie. Ini sudah malam." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sang ibu. Karena tidak bisa tidur itulah alasan Kyuhyun awalnya ingin mengobrol dengan ibunya. Namun—niatnya hilang karena melihat keadaan ibunya yang jauh dari kata baik. Jadi, bola basket ditangannya menjadi pelarian Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan lama, ibu."

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan dia bermain," ucap Tuan Lee menengahi. Pria itu memandang adiknya lalu memandang Kyuhyun. "Jangan lama-lama, ini sudah malam."

Kyuhyun melempar senyum pada kedua orang didepannya lalu melangkah pergi. Dengan sesekali memantulkan bola basket ditangannya pada aspal.

"Kenapa oppa mengizinkannya? Ini sudah malam." Dengan nada sedikit meninggi wanita itu berucap. Sedangkan Tuan Lee hanya mengamati sosok Kyuhyun yang menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Kyuhyun butuh waktu. Sama seperti dirimu—ia perlu waktu untuk menangis."

...

Bola kemerahan itu memantul dengan ritme pasti. Sepasang kaki yang terus mendekat kearah ring tidak berhenti melangkah. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk seolah tengah menghindari lawan didepannya—meski kenyataannya ia tengah sendirian. Kyuhyun melempar bola ditangannya ke dalam ring.

Dukk. Bola itu menghantam pinggiran ring—tidak masuk. Kyuhyun mengerang karena tembakannya meleset. Ia mengulanginya lagi setelah bola basket itu terpantul kearahnya. Dilemparnya bola di tangannya—namun kembali gagal. Bola itu meleset jauh dari ring basket.

Keringat menetes dari ujung dagunya. Rambut ikalnya sedikit basah karena keringat. Kyuhyun mengulang tembakannya—dan gagal lagi. Tidak terhitung berapa puluh kali lemparan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, bola tersebut tak pernah masuk dalam ring. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun membuang bola ditangannya dengan kasar sehingga bola tersebut memantul ke segala arah. Ekspresi kesal itu tergambar jelas pada wajahnya.

"Kau kehilangan kemampuan basketmu atau apa?"

Suara dari pinggir lapangan itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Donghae berjalan mendekatinya seraya memainkan bola—yang sempat Kyuhyun buang. Remaja itu memutar bola kemerahan dengan telunjuknya. "Butuh teman bermain?" Tawarnya setelah menurunkan bola dari telunjuk tangannya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namun ia segera merebut bola ditangan Donghae kemudian menggiringnya kearah ring. Donghae menarik ujung bibirnya keatas. "Ku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan."

Kemudian Donghae menyusul Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha mengambil bola di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari pergerakan Donghae segera memutar tubuhnya kearah lain untuk menghindar. Donghae tak menyerah, ia dengan cepat menjulurkan tangannya hingga dapat menggapai bola yang dikuasai Kyuhyun.

"Lebih kokoh lagi, Kyuhyunie. Kau mudah kehilangan bola."

Donghae memantulkan bola beberapa kali lalu melemparkannya dalam ring. —HUP! Bola masuk dengan sukses. Donghae mengambil bola yang jatuh disamping kakinya. Ia melemparnya kearah Kyuhyun yang nampak terengah. Remaja itu mengerutkan dahi. _Sudah berapa lama ia bermain sendirian?_

"Kau sudah tahu kan?" Kyuhyun berucap tiba-tiba sambil memantulkan bola ditangannya dengan tenang. Donghae menampilkan wajah bingung. "Ayah dan ibuku bercerai."

Ah—ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Donghae kembali merebut bola. Namun Kyuhyun lebih cermat, ia menghindar dengan mudah. Kyuhyun melempar bola—dan gagal.

"Kupikir keluarga kami yang paling sempurna. Semua yang kumiliki saat ini kupikir sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi—nyatanya tidak." Donghae ikut terdiam mengamati Kyuhyun yang terpaku mengamati lantai di bawah sepatunya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae. "Sejak dulu—aku berpikir jika keluargaku yang paling keren." Terdengar tawa getir. "Aku ternyata salah lagi."

Remaja bermarga Lee itu perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Tanpa melepas pandangan dari sepupunya yang terlihat kehilangan jiwa karena status cerai kedua orangtuanya. Donghae tahu rasanya kehilangan—meski dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun.

Donghae bergumam, "Wae?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap langit malam yang gelap. Awan hitam menutupi cahaya bulan yang harusnya bersinar indah. "Keluargamu sangat keren," jeda. "Paman dan bibi saling mencintai hingga Tuhan mengambil salah satu dari mereka. Bagiku—itu sungguh keren. Bukan nafsu yang memisahkan mereka—tapi kematian."

Bibir remaja itu bergetar menahan luapan perasaan sedih di hatinya. Kaki jenjangnya tak lagi terasa menjajak bumi. Tubuhnya roboh. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan badan menggigil. Bukan karena udara dingin—tapi perasaan sesak yang menghampiri hatinya.

"Aku—" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya yang seolah terhimpit beban ribuan ton. "—tak cukup menjadi alasan mereka tetap bersama." Donghae ikut berlutut didepan Kyuhyun. Memandang sepupu yang paling disayang dengan tatapan iba.

"Harusnya keberadaanku bisa menyatukan mereka. Tapi—" Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kalimatnya tercekat. "—aku tak mampu, hyung... Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Donghae meraup tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukan. "Kau boleh menangis. Tidak akan ada yang melihatnya. Menangislah, Kyuhyunie..."

Kalimat Donghae sukses meruntuhkan pertahanan Kyuhyun. Tangisnya berderai dalam dekapan Donghae.

 _Saat perceraian terjadi seorang suami akan kehilangan istri dan status sebagai suami. Begitupun istri, ia kehilangan suami dan status sebagai istri. Keduanya masih tetap ayah dan ibu dari anak mereka—meski tak ada ikatan pernikahan lagi. Namun—seorang anak adalah pihak yang paling dirugikan. Ia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya, masa depannya—dan kasih sayang orangtuanya._

...

Hari itu Changmin mendapati Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa semangat di koridor kelas. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun memang lebih banyak diam. Remaja yang Changmin kenal sebagai pribadi yang ramah dan bersinar itu tampak berbeda. Jika ditanya mengapa, Kyuhyun tak pernah mau menanggapi. Changmin juga sudah menanyai Donghae, tapi sepupu Kyuhyun itu memilih bungkam.

Changmin bermaksud menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk menyapa. Namun ia harus menghentikan langkah ketika Donghae tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya. Ia menatap Donghae penuh tanya. "Kenapa hyung?" Donghae terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak jadi. Changmin menatapnya heran. "Ada yang ingin hyung katakan padaku?" Membuka mulut namun mengatupkan mulutnya lagi. Donghae justru mengacak rambutnya.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aishh bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu?!" Donghae menarik napas lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Ia terlihat lebih tenang. "Pokoknya jangan menanyai Kyuhyunie dengan pertanyaan yang macam-macam!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Pokoknya turuti perkataanku!"

Singkat. Padat. Tidak jelas. Changmin ingin bertanya lebih tapi Donghae sudah keburu berjalan menjauh. Ia menggaruk pipinya saat mendengar gerutuan Donghae sepanjang jalan.

"Apa sih maksud Donghae hyung?"

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan ucapan Donghae, Changmin kemudian meneruskan langkah menuju ruang kelas. Saat sampai di ruang kelas pandangan Changmin langsung terarah pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat melamun. Changmin menghela napas.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Remaja itu melihat Changmin tengah berjalan ke bangku mereka dengan senyum lebarnya. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun membalas senyum sahabatnya itu.

Changmin tertegun untuk sesaat ketika Kyuhyun mengulas senyum. Tidak. Changmin tidak sedang terpesona pada senyum Kyuhyun. Ia justru menyadari jika senyum itu terlihat dipaksakan.

...

"Mwo?!"

"Kyuhyun-ssi izin tidak ikut jam olahraga hari ini. Dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan."

Kata-kata ketua kelas membuat Changmin terkaget. Ia baru dari ruang guru untuk mengantar buku tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Saat sampai kelas sudah tidak ada penghuni disana. Changmin berpikir Kyuhyun sudah di ruang olahraga lebih dulu. Tapi ketika tidak menemui Kyuhyun dimanapun, ketua kelas mengatakan jika Kyuhyun izin.

"Kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun-ah sekarang?"

Ketua kelas menggeleng. "Kyuhyun-ssi langsung keluar setelah perhatian jam. Aku tahu Kyuhyun-ssi izin juga dari Ahn seonsangnim."

 _Kyuhyun sakit? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?_

Changmin menjadi teringat kata-kata Donghae di koridor tadi. _"Pokoknya jangan menanyai Kyuhyunie dengan pertanyaan yang macam-macam!"_

"Jangan-jangan ini alasan Donghae hyung berkata seperti itu. Tetapi kenapa Kyuhyun-ah tidak mengatakan apapun tadi?"

Changmin mulai menduga-duga. Namun ia harus menghentikan acara berpikirnya saat suara peluit terdengar. Jam olahraga sudah dimulai.

Selama jam olahraga berlangsung Changmin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia menjadi kepikiran tentang Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba izin. Beberapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan dan mendapat teguran dari Ahn seonsangnim.

 _Kyuhyun-ah... Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelumnya._

...

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ia mematut diri di kaca yang terpasang pada dinding toilet sekolah. Tetesan air menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang basah.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya memakai alasan sedang tidak enak badan untuk melewatkan jam olahraga. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berhadapan dengan siapapun saat ini. Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Changmin-ah pasti khawatir," bisiknya teringat ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Changmin tadi. Tapi jika pun Kyuhyun memberitahu Changmin, pasti sahabatnya itu tetap akan khawatir. Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika ia memberi cap pada Changmin sebagai manusia lebay.

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk ke arah wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu membasuhkan air ke seluruh wajahnya. Setelah merasa cukup Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut saat aliran air dalam wastafel itu tidak berwarna bening layaknya air—namun justru kemerahan. Sontak Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca.

Kedua tangannya refleks bergerak menuju hidungnya yang menjadi sumber warna kemerahan itu mengalir. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Dengan tenang.

Mungkin reaksi Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saat mendapati dirinya mimisan. Semua itu beralasan. Terhitung selama sebulan Kyuhyun sudah dua kali ini mengalami mimisan.

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Ia anak jenius. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Namun—anggap saja Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui hal ini. Anggap Kyuhyun tidak mendapati dirinya mimisan untuk kesekian kali.

...

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi? Ketua kelas bilang kau sakit. Aku mencarimu ke UKS tapi kau juga tidak ada. Kau sakit, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun baru saja melewati pintu kelas saat pertanyaan beruntun itu menerpa indra pendengarannya. Changmin menghampirinya dengan khawatir. Kawan sebangkunya itu meletakkan telapak tangan di keningnya.

"Badanmu tidak panas. A-apa kau pusing? Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Changmin dari keningnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Changmin-ah." Berjalan menuju bangku lalu meraih tasnya. Kyuhyun berniat untuk pulang karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Ya. Kyuhyun izin sampai jam terakhir.

Changmin mencegat langkahnya. "Aku tidak percaya! Katakan padaku, kau sakit apa?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Changmin yang khawatir. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi jawaban pasti pada Changmin. Padahal Kyuhyun tahu Changmin sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak sakit, Changmin-ah. Hanya tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran saja hari ini."

Changmin memproses kalimat Kyuhyun dalam otaknya. Kyuhyun yang Changmin kenal tidak pernah izin meski tidak benar-benar mengikuti apa yang seonsangnim ajarkan. Dan lagi, saat jam olahraga? Changmin tidak yakin jika Kyuhyun mau melewatkan mata pelajaran ini.

"Kalau kau tidak sakit—berarti kau membolos?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu!" Changmin meraih tasnya lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang ternyata telah keluar dari kelas.

"Kau bercanda kan, Kyuhyun-ah? Empat jam pelajaran kau lewatkan hari ini. Jam olahraga termasuk kedalamnya. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak apa, Changmin-ah," jawab Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar. Mendadak kepalanya pening mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

Saat keduanya melewati gerbang, Changmin menarik bahu Kyuhyun hingga sahabatnya itu berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku tahu kau berbohong! Katakan, Kyuhyun-ah! Aku sahabatmu!"

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin. Ia sudah mencoba bersabar sejak di kelas. Yang Kyuhyun pikirkan sejak tadi adalah ia ingin segera pulang untuk bertemu ibunya.

"Meskipun kau sahabatku, tidak berarti kau berhak tahu tentangku!"

Dingin. Datar. Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses menohok hati Changmin. Jadi Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya menganggap Changmin sebagai sahabat? Sungguh Changmin terluka mendengarnya.

Changmin tertawa getir.

"Huh! Aku menyesal bicara padamu."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi punggung Changmin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu pada Changmin. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. _Maaf, Changmin-ah_. Tanpa berniat menghalangi kepergian Changmin, Kyuhyun membalik badan. Ia akan pulang.

Keduanya tidak menyadari ada siswa lain yang melihat dari balik pilar. Saat salah satu dari keduanya berjalan kearahnya, siawa itu mencegat langkahnya.

"Donghae hyung?"

...

Wanita itu—Ibu Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelanggan yang baru membeli bunga dari tempatnya.

"Silahkan berkunjung lagi."

Setelah pelanggan menghilang dibalik pintu, Nyonya Lee mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Kedua matanya mengitari seisi ruangan yang terlihat rapi seperti biasanya.

Tidak seperti dua bulan lalu. Saat bunga-bunga berserakan, saat pecahan wadah dimana-mana, saat puluhan pot hancur—dan saat kata cerai itu terucap.

"Kau yang membuatku bahagia, kau juga yang membuatku terluka."

Sebulir airmata jatuh dari ujung mata coklatnya. Dulu—Tuan Cho memberikan toko bunga ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka yang kelima. Tepatnya saat Kyuhyun mulai masuk TK.

 _Selama Kyuhyunie sekolah, kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu disini. Kuharap kau tidak kesepian saat aku bekerja dan Kyuhyunie sedang sekolah._

Nyonya Lee meraih sebuah pot kecil berisi tanaman bunga matahari yang selama dua bulan terakhir ia rawat dengan baik. Tanaman yang menjadi favorit Kyuhyun. Dua bulan lalu tanaman ini hampir mati karena menjadi salah satu 'korban' kekacauan toko bungannya. Jika mengingat dari siapa benih bunga ini berasal, harusnya Nyonya Lee patut untuk membuangnya. Namun—ia tidak bisa. Meskipun ia ingin menampar wajah—brengsek pria itu, nyatanya ia tidak sanggup. Wanita itu terlalu mencintai pria yang telah mengkhianati cintanya.

"Ibu sedang memikirkan apa?"

Wanita itu terlonjak saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan merasakan pelukan ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan dagu pada bahu kanannya dengan manja. Ia mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan menangis, ibu. Aku disini untuk ibu. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ibu—seperti ayah yang meninggalkan kita."

Kalimat Kyuhyun justru mengundang airmata wanita itu. Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Saat ini yang berada disampingnya setiap waktu hanyalah Kyuhyun.

"Ibu mengerti. Ibu mengerti, Kyuhyunie. Terima kasih..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjongkok didepan ibunya. Dipegangnya kedua tangan sang ibu. Terasa lebih kurus dibanding sebelumnya. Ia mengusap airmata di pipi ibunya.

"Ibu tetap cantik saat menangis. Tapi aku tidak suka ibu menangis. Ibu akan lebih cantik saat tersenyum."

Kyuhyunnya yang hangat seperti matahari. Nyonya Lee tersenyum. Ia menarik putranya dalam pelukan.

"Ibu tidak menangis sekarang karena ada Kyuhyunie. Terima kasih, Kyuhyunie..."

"Sama-sama, ibu..."

Nyonya Lee melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang ikut mengulas senyum. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk ganti baju dan beristirahat. Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan ibunya.

Saat Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri, kedua matanya mendapati sebuah pot di meja. Kyuhyun mengambil lalu memandanginya dengan lekat.

"Kyuhyunie..." bisik ibu Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit was-was dengan respon Kyuhyun. Selama ia merawat tanaman itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkomentar apapun, hanya memandangi tanaman itu dengan lekat seperti sekarang ini.

Satu yang menjadi kekhawatiran wanita itu. Ia takut Kyuhyun membenci seseorang yang memberikan benih bunga padanya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Pria itu tetap ayah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan pot yang masih dalam genggamannya.

"Kyuhyunie...!" Remaja itu menoleh. "Mau dibawa kemana tanaman itu? Kau tidak akan membuangnya kan?" Tanya ibu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau menanamnya di halaman. Pot ini tidak akan cukup menampung tanaman ini yang semakin tumbuh besar."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lega.

...

 **Keluarlah! Aku ada di luar.**

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di ujung meja lalu kembali fokus dengan buku di tangannya.

Selang beberapa menit, ponselnya kembali berkedip. Kyuhyun melirik notifikasi pesan.

 **Cepat keluar! Disini dingin.**

Dengan berdecak Kyuhyun menutup bukunya kembali kemudian melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambil mantelnya lalu menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku.

"Mau kemana, Kyuhyunie?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Ada orang bodoh di luar. Aku mau menemuinya dulu sebelum dia membuat onar."

Ibu Kyuhyun menatap putranya heran. Siapa orang bodoh yang dimaksud Kyuhyun? Tanpa mengindahkan pandangan heran ibunya, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju pintu.

Begitu membuka pintu rumahnya, Kyuhyun disuguhi cengiran lebar Changmin. Kedua matanya lantas melotot melihat penampilan Changmin yang hanya memakai kaos pendek dan celana training. Demi Tuhan, ini musim gugur!

"Masuk!"

Changmin menggeleng. "Kita bicara di taman dekat persimpangan," ujarnya. Ia memeluk lengannya yang terasa dingin.

Helaan napas terdengar dari Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu disitu! Jangan bergerak sebelum aku kembali!"

Changmin tanpa sadar mengangguk. Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengambil jaket hitam tebalnya. Saat melewati ruang tamu, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ibu, aku mau keluar sebentar." Kemudian mengecup pipi ibunya dan melangkah dengan cepat.

"Kemana, Kyuhyun—?" Namun tak sempat terjawab karena Kyuhyun sudah menutup pintu rumah. Wanita itu berdecak. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam!" Ucap ibu Kyuhyun sedikit keras berharap putranya mendengarkan.

"Ya, ibu." Jawab Kyuhyun juga sedikit keras. Ia kemudian melempar jaket di tangannya kearah Changmin. "Kalau mau mati jangan ke rumahku!"

"Aku lupa, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merapatkan mantelnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Changmin yang masih memakai jaket. Changmin menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya berjalan dengan hening. Changmin tak berniat memulai percakapan, apalagi Kyuhyun.

"Kau ke sana dulu, aku mau beli minuman untuk kita."

Changmin melesat masuk ke salah satu minimarket.

"Seenaknya saja dia itu," komentar Kyuhyun lalu melangkah menuju taman.

...

Changmin menggenggam dua kaleng susu hangat di kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar. Selesai membayar, Changmin segera keluar dari minimarket.

 _"Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi pagi, Changmin-ah."_

Ucapan Donghae siang tadi membuat Changmin mengurungkan langkahnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakanginya sambil bermain ponsel.

 _"Dia membolos. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya. Itu saja, hyung!"_

 _Donghae menghela napas. Ternyata Changmin sama keras kepala seperti Kyuhyun._

 _"Karena itulah aku melarangmu bertanya ini itu padanya."_

 _"Jadi aku yang salah?"_

 _Changmin menatap Donghae tidak percaya. Ia berjalan melewati Donghae saat tidak mendapat jawaban._

 _"Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Jika Kyuhyun tidak mau bicara, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan membuka mulutnya."_

 _Changmin tak bergeming._

 _"Aku mengatakan hal ini karena kalian berdua sama keras kepala. Yang ku takutkan kalian akan saling bermusuhan tanpa alasan yang jelas."_

 _Changmin akhirnya berhenti melangkah. "Katakan dengan jelas, Donghae hyung. Aku mohon..." ucapnya lalu membalik badan._

 _Donghae menatap Changmin._

 _"Orangtuanya berpisah."_

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Changmin dari lamunannya. Ia meringis kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun. Disodorkannya kaleng susu di tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo," balas Kyuhyun setelah menerima kaleng itu. Changmin mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka penutup botol lalu meneguk isinya. Rasa hangat menjalar dengan cepat dalam tenggorokan remaja itu. Changmin meletakkan kaleng susu disamping tubuhnya setelah meneguk isinya.

Keheningan kembali menyapa kedua remaja itu.

"Maaf/Maaf"

Keduanya berucap dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau duluan!/Kau dulu!"

"Tidak!/Tidak!"

Pada akhirnya keduanya saling melempar senyum. Merasa lucu dengan interaksi mereka sendiri.

"Bicaralah, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Maaf soal kejadian siang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu." Changmin meneguk susu dalam kaleng miliknya. "Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Tentu saja aku marah." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin. "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang kelewat ingin tahu tentang masalahmu. Maaf, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tak bersuara. Changmin membuang pandangan kearah jalan. Ia tanpa sadar memperhatikan sepasang suami istri yang tengah makan di kedai sembari menyuapi anak kecil. Anak mereka mungkin.

"Aku juga anak _brokenhome..._ " Kyuhyun reflek menoleh pada Changmin. Ia tidak tahu jika Changmin— "Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan semacam itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Bukankah kau juga tidak ingin orang lain menatapmu dengan cara yang berbeda?"

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Kyuhyunㅠㅠ 724 hari lagi, ya?

AKU TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN KYUHYUN-SSI!

#ehem

Hei, readers. Jumpa lagi dengan author yang satu ini, yang sukanya nge-php readers. Berapa hari gak update? Lama ya?

Maaf banget loh. Aku kena gangguan tidur yang parah. Kadang malam hari sama sekali gak tidur. Kalau lagi lelah banget 4-5 jam itu udah banyak. Kepala nyut nyutan, buat ngelanjutin fanfic itu susah banget rasanya.

Terus ketambahan Kyuhyun yang berangkat militer pula 😭 Tiap buka hp langsung deh lihat videonya Kyuhyun sampai yg awalnya ketawa jadi nangis sendiri.

Well, dan sepertinya rencana buat kelarin fanfic sebelum lebaran itu gatot, alias gagal total. Buat update satu fanfic aja hampir 3 minggu, gimana mau kelarin semuanya? Maafkan author yg lagi lagi labil*sujud

Udah, gitu aja sesi curhatnya.

Makasih buat yang review dan favorit. Sabar nungguin author yang suka php kan?

 _ **May 30, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	5. it might be a fate

"Setengah tahun lalu mereka tiba-tiba berpisah. Tidak ada pertengkaran atau cek cok. Mereka hanya berkata sudah tidak ada kesamaan prinsip hidup hingga sepakat untuk bercerai." Changmin menyesap minumannya. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya. "Orang dewasa kadang sulit dipahami. Semudah itukah perasaan mereka berubah karena suatu hal? Tsk!"

"Dari nada bicaramu kau kelihatan biasa saja."

"Jangan salah, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku bahkan membuat kakak kelasku kehilangan dua gigi depannya saat dia menyebutku anak brokenhome." Changmin meringis mengingat hal itu. "Emosi masa remaja memang mengerikan. Beruntung aku tidak mematahkan tangan kanannya."

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau terdengar mengerikan," ujarnya. Changmin bersorak senang dalam hati saat melihat Kyuhyun menarik senyum.

"Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah tobat karena ada Jae hyung. Grrr—Jae hyung yang marah sangat menakutkan! Aku lebih takut pada Jae hyung dibanding dengan appa dan eomma."

"Jae hyung-mu berhasil menjinakkan mu."

Mwo? Men—ji—nak—kan. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut. "Kau pikir aku hewan buas, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanyanya tidak terima. Enak saja Kyuhyun menyamakannya dengan hewan.

"Shim 'buas' Changmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengatakannya.

"Mwo?!" Changmin membuka tutup mulutnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aish... jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada korbanku dulu."

Kyuhyun memilih fokus dengan kaleng susu di tangannya yang mulai dingin. Udara malam ini cukup menusuk. Ia meneguk habis susu dalam kaleng sebelum benar-benar dingin.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Ada kalanya aku sungguh ingin memutar waktu. Kembali ke masa keluarga kami masih utuh. Kenapa terjadi pada keluargaku? Kenapa aku yang mengalami hal ini? Bukankah ini tidak adil? Aku berulang-kali berpikir seperti itu," jeda. "Tapi aku menyadari satu hal, Kyuhyun-ah," ucapnya sembari menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Perceraian memang bukan jalan yang baik untuk mengakhiri suatu hubungan pernikahan. Tapi, perpisahan juga salah satu jalan untuk mencari kebahagiaan yang baru. Kau tahu, suasana baru, semacam itu."

"Tapi itu sulit, Changmin-ah."

"Memang. Sejak awal suatu ikatan pernikahan diharapkan bisa bertahan hingga ajal menjemput. Tapi apa daya manusia, dalam setiap perjalanan pasti ada batu sandungan yang mengakibatkan manusia jatuh. Tak perlu menyesali apa yang terjadi dibekajang, manusia hanya perlu bangkit untuk melanjutkan hidupnya."

"Aku masih tak mengerti."

Changmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun, "Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Mereka egois," Changmin bisa melihat sebutir air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Kyuhyun. Namun sahabatnya itu dengan cepat menghapusnya. "Kenapa tidak mencoba menyatukan pikiran mereka. Tidak kah mereka berpikir jika anak mereka yang paling kehilangan?"

"Mereka sudah mencobanya, Kyuhyun-ah, tapi tidak berhasil. Lebih baik berpisah daripada harus hidup dengan senyum kebohongan. Kau mau keluargamu membalut senyum palsu setiap hari?"

Kyuhyun termangu.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyun-ah. Menjadi anak brokenhome tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Meski keluarga kita tidak utuh, percayalah ayah dan ibumu tetap menyayangimu tanpa cela. Kau hanya perlu menjadi sedikit lebih kuat dari biasanya."

Changmin tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun. Bukan senyum yang identik dengan cengiran, namun senyum yang menenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

 _ **[**_ _ **it might be a fate**_ _ **]**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun membalik kalender di meja belajarnya. Melingkari salah satu tanggal di kalender tersebut lalu memberi tulisan kecil disampingnya. **Kyuhyun's day**. Begitu yang tertulis disana. Setelah memandangnya cukup lama, Kyuhyun meletakkan bolpen di tangannya keatas meja.

Angin pertengahan musim dingin yang berhembus melewati jendela kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Ia mengusap lengannya lalu mendekati jendela. Saat akan menutup jendela, pandangannya tanpa sengaja terhenti pada sepasang ayah dan anak yang tengah membentuk manusia salju.

 _"Hidung Tuan Salju kurang panjang. Aku mau hidung Tuan Salju sepanjang hidung ayah."_

 _Pria itu terkekeh. "Apa ayah perlu meletakkan hidung ayah disini?"_

 _Kyuhyun kecil tertawa, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Menepuk gumpalan salju yang ia buat dengan ayahnya._

 _"Aniyo, nanti ayah tidak tampan. Biar Tuan Salju pakai hidung yang ini saja."_

Dua kali musim dingin Kyuhyun lewati tanpa ayahnya. Hanya Kyuhyun dan ibunya. Kyuhyun rasa Changmin benar soal perpisahan sebagai jalan menuju kehidupan yang baru. Memang tidak ada yang berubah dengan pekerjaan ibunya maupun statusnya yang masih murid SMA yang sebentar lagi lulus. Tapi suasana baru. Kyuhyun merasakannya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap menyandang marga sang ayah. Itu keinginan ibunya. Di usianya yang akan menginjak delapanbelas tahun ini, banyak hal yang berubah dengan kehidupannya. Kyuhyun bukan lagi anak manja yang akan merajuk pada ibunya. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat yang siap melindungi ibunya dari gangguan luar.

"Kyuhyunie..."

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ibunya muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita yang dua tahun terakhir terasa lebih dari sekedar berarti untuk hidup Kyuhyun. Wanita itu adalah segalanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ibu."

"Ayo makan malam. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Aku menyusul sebentar lagi, ibu."

Begitu wanita bermarga Lee itu tak terlihat lagi, Kyuhyun bergegas menutup jendela kamarnya.

...

"Seminggu lagi kau ulang tahun, mau minta kado apa dariku?" tanya Donghae yang sedang mengelap kaca mobilnya yang semalam tersiram hujan salju.

Kyuhyun mengangkat pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" sahutnya lalu kembali fokus membaca buku.

"Daripada seperti tahun lalu saat aku memberimu sweater dan kau tidak mau memakainya."

"Salahmu sendiri memberiku warna pink, aku kan tidak menyukainya."

"Apa salahnya memakai warna pink, kau tetap terlihat tampan, Kyuhyunie." Donghae duduk disamping Kyuhyun, meraih secangkir coklat hangat lalu meminumnya. Pemuda yang telah menginjak usia duapuluh itu mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan buku.

"Aku tetap tidak suka."

Kyuhyun ingat betul kado dari Donghae adalah sebuah sweater pink. Jangan lupakan pesan manis dari Donghae, _adikku yang tersayang, ini hadiah dari hyungmu yang paling tampan._ Mengingatnya saja membuat Kyuhyun berulang kali ingin menghancurkan akuarium kesayangan sepupunya itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak membenci warna pink. Hanya saja ia merasa aneh jika pria memakai warna itu.

"Ya, terserahmu saja." Menarik buku di tangan Kyuhyun hingga fokus sepupunya itu beralih padanya. "Mau kado apa?" ulang Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa saat ini," lalu menarik buku kehadapannya lagi, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti karena Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun kembali membaca, menarik buku Kyuhyun menjauh, menimbulkan delikan tajam dari si empunya. "Bagaimana beasiswa yang kemarin? Kau jadi mengambilnya kan?" tanyanya. Sepertinya pertanyaan Donghae berhasil mengalihkan fokus Kyuhyun dari kegiatannya. Terbukti kini Kyuhyun menutup buku di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung."

Tinggal tiga bulan lagi ujian kelulusan dilaksanakan. Meski masih ada jeda waktu yang cukup lama, namun Kyuhyun sudah mendapat undangan beasiswa dari salah satu universitas terkenal di Jepang. Ia senang, sungguh. Tapi Kyuhyun harus berpikir ulang sebelum menyetujui beasiswa itu.

"Kau khawatir tentang ibumu?"

Tepat. Jawaban Donghae sangatlah tepat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan ibu sendiri?"

Donghae mengamati Kyuhyun yang nampak merenung. Terlihat sekali jika sepupunya itu tengah berpikir keras tentang beasiswa itu. Jika Donghae menjadi Kyuhyun, mungkin Donghae juga akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menyetujuinya. Apalagi keadaan Kyuhyun tidak sama seperti dua tahun lalu.

"Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum memutuskan, Kyuhyunie. Apapun keputusanmu, aku hanya bisa mendukung." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursi. "Mau kemana sekarang?"

"Ke rumah Changmin. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya."

Donghae buru-buru beranjak, "Bagaimana kalau kuantar? Sekalian mau ke toko buku juga," tawarnya. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

...

"Bibi...!" panggilan dengan suara melengking itu mengagetkan Nyonya Lee yang tengah menuruni tangga. Wanita itu menoleh keasal suara. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata melangkah kearahnya. "Ah biar kubantu membawa keranjangnya, bi," tawar pemuda itu tanpa menunggu jawaban langsung mengambil dua keranjang di tangan Nyonya Lee.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena ulah pemuda di sampingnya. "Terima kasih, Changmin-ah," ujarnya. Pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Changmin melempar senyum lebarnya sebagai jawaban.

"Sama-sama, bibi. Bibi hari ini sangat cantik."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Changmin mengingatkan wanita itu dengan keponakannya, Donghae. Mungkin karena lama bergaul dengan Donghae, Changmin ketularan sifat penggombalnya. Sejak Donghae masuk kuliah, Kyuhyun lebih sering ke sekolah bersama Changmin karena kampus Donghae yang berlawanan arah dengan sekolah Kyuhyun. Bicara soal Donghae, biasanya keponakannya itu selalu menyapanya di pagi hari. Ah―ia ingat. Kata Kyuhyun kemarin, Donghae sedang keluar kota untuk mengikuti kegiatan camping. Pantas saja batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan.

"Aku harus menaruh ini dimana, bi?" tanya Changmin begitu keduanya sampai di bangunan toko.

"Kau bisa menaruhnya di atas meja itu, Changmin-ah," ujarnya sembari menunjuk meja yang terletak di pojok.

Changmin mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah meja. Ia meletakkan keranjang di tangannya ke atas meja. Pemuda itu segera memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku mantel saat merasa dingin.

"Kau sudah sarapan atau belum?" wanita itu bertanya pada Changmin yang kini berjalan kearah nya. "Jika belum, sarapan bersama Kyuhyunie saja. Kyuhyunie pasti sudah selesai mandi."

Dengan cepat Changmin menggeleng, "Aku sudah sarapan bersama Jae hyung tadi, bi," jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul, dengan wajah masam dibalik syal merahnya. Changmin yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Wajahmu kusam sekali, Kyuhyun-ah."

Mendengus. Kepulan uap menguar di udara.

"Selamat, ibu. Putra ibu bertambah satu lagi." Ujarnya sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ibu bahkan lupa menemaniku sarapan."

Wanita itu mengulas senyum geli. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu cemburu jika ia akrab dengan anak lain masih belum berubah. "Aigoo... ibu melupakan putra kesayangan ibu yang manja ini. Sini biar ibu peluk," kemudian membuka lengannya sehingga Kyuhyun masuk dalam dekapannya.

Changmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawa. Kyuhyun si posesif pada ibunya. "Tenanglah, Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak akan mengambil ibumu."

Kyuhyun melempar pandangan sengit pada Changmin. Tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, Kyuhyun berucap 'diam kau, Changmin-a' hingga membuat pemuda itu nyengir.

"Aku tidak manja, ibu. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang." Meski kalimat yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah benar, namun saat Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan ibunya dan orang terdekatnya, ia seolah kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang manja.

Nyonya Lee menepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang memeluknya hingga sedikit membungkuk. Ia tersenyum. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin wanita itu menggendong Kyuhyun yang masih bayi. Sejak kapan putranya telah tumbuh sebesar ini?

"Sudah merajuknya, lebih baik kalian segera berangkat ke sekolah."

Kedua pemuda itu tanpa membantah segera berangkat. Kyuhyun tidak melupakan ciuman di pipi untuk ibunya. Changmin juga tidak ketinggalan mendapat pelukan singkat dari ibu Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun dan Changmin benar-benar telah berangkat, wanita itu mulai merapikan bunga-bunga yang baru dipetiknya tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia tampak seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. "Dimana aku meletakkan gunting?" gumamnya begitu tidak menemukan gunting di setiap sudut tokonya. "Ah ku letakkan di samping keranjang. Pasti lupa tidak kumasukkan tadi."

Begitu menyadarinya, Nyonya Lee bergegas keluar dari toko. Ia mengamati atap rumahnya lalu segera menaiki tangga yang langsung terhubung dengan atap. Entah karena terlalu tergesa-gesa atau kurang hati-hati, Nyonya Lee hampir terpeleset saat hamper mencapai atap. Beruntung tangannya sempat berpegangan pada pegangan besi disamping tubuhnya.

"Astaga!" ucap wanita itu kaget sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan besi. Ia menatap ke bawah lalu menghela napas lega. Sungguh tidak lucu jika ia jatuh dari tempat yang lumayan tinggi ini. Wanita itu meneruskan langkahnya setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa kagetnya. Dalam hati Nyonya Lee terus merapal agar berhati-hati dalam melangkah.

...

 _Datang_

Tuk

 _Tidak_

Tuk

 _Datang_

Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menghasilkan suara berisik dengan mengetukkan bolpen ke permukaan meja. Hampir tiga tahun duduk sebangku dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya hapal dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya itu saat sedang memikiran sesuatu.

Tuk

 _Tidak_

Tuk

 _Dat-_

"Berisik, Kyuhyun-ah!" tegurnya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menggubris, tanpa mengurangi ritme ketukannya. Changmin meliriknya, _pasti sedang gusar untuk memilih._ Lalu Changmin kembali fokus mengerjakan soal bahasa inggris nya. For your info, Changmin sudah jago bahasa inggris, loh.

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela. _Lebih baik datang atau tidak? Jika datang, apa yang harus kukatakan? Haruskah aku menyapanya dulu? Tapi jika tidak datang, bukankah tidak sopan? Jika ibu tahu_ _aku tidak datang_ _... bagaimana?_ _Ibu pasti juga marah._

"Changmin-ah―"

"Wae?" balasnya tanpa beralih dari soal nomor 17 yang lumayan ambigu baginya.

"Kalau kau jadi aku―saat ayahmu ingin menemuimu, kau datang atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polos.

Changmin menghentikan kegiatan berpikirnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Kenapa pakai bertanya padaku, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ya siapa tahu kau tahu jawabannya, Changmin-ah."

Lalu keduanya tidak lagi bersuara. Hanya ada keheningan dalam kelas yang mengalami jam kosong itu. Mengingat mereka sudah kelas tiga, maka saat jam kosong pun kelas terasa hening. Semua berlomba-lomba belajar untuk masuk universitas dengan nilai tinggi.

"Lebih baik kau datang." Ucap Changmin setelah lama terdiam.

Kyuhyun menunduk sekilas untuk menatap jemarinya yang menggenggam bolpen. "Sudah dua tahun, Changmin-ah, apa ayah baru ingat jika punya putra di Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Tak ingin teman sekelasnya mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tanyakan pada ayahmu secara langsung saat bertemu dengannya. Kau pasti mendapatkan jawaban."

"Begitu ya. Jadi aku harus datang?"

Apa yang Kyuhyun alami mengingatkan Changmin dengan apa yang dialaminya saat harus menemui ayah atau ibunya. Dulu Changmin sempat gamang, kesal, dan benci. Haruskah ia menemuinya? Untuk apa? Namun setelah tiga bulan berjalan, Changmin mulai merasakan rindu. Ia ingin bertemu ayah atau ibunya yang masih di Busan. Dan sampai sekarang, ayah atau ibunya masih datang mengunjunginya secara berkala.

"Bukankah kau merindukan ayahmu?"

"Entahlah..."

Meski Kyuhyun terlihat acuh, namun Changmin yakin jika Kyuhyun merindukan ayahnya. Hei, ia yang saat itu tidak bertemu tiga bulan saja sudah rindu. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang tidak bertemu ayahnya selama dua tahun. Changmin berani bertaruh jika Kyuhyun sangat merindukan sosok ayah.

...

Kyuhyun mengetukkan sepatunya dengan irama yang pasti. Ia mengecek jam tangannya dan menghembuskan napas. Sesekali matanya memandang ke sekeliling kafe, berharap menemukan sosok yang berjanji akan menemuinya disini. Namun sepuluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun belum mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu.

 _Mungkin ayah ada urusan lain_

Setelah dua tahun berlalu, ayahnya tiba-tiba menghubunginya beberapa hari lalu. Hanya lewat pesan singkat bukan panggilan suara.

 _Bukankah ayah terdengar sangat jahat? Namun aku heran, kenapa ibu kadang masih menangisi foto ayah? Kenapa aku masih begitu merindukan pria yang sudah menyakiti ibu?_

Kyuhyun tidak sadar saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kafe. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas keluar dari mobil. Pria itu masuk kedalam kafe. Kedua matanya mengedar ke sekeliling. Ia mengulas senyum melihat sosok putranya tengah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kyuhyunie..." panggil pria itu lalu mendekati putranya. Sampai didekat Kyuhyun, pria itu menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelukan. "Ayah merindukanmu, Kyuhyunie..."

Seolah baru tersadar jika ada yang memeluk tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tersentak. Tubuhnya menegang untuk sesaat, tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya. Rasa rindu dan marah muncul secara bersamaan dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Kau makan dengan baik? Apa sekolahmu baik?" tanya pria itu, Tuan Cho pada putranya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan beruntun itu sedikit menyentuh perasaan Kyuhyun. Ayahnya masih peduli. Ayah yang nampak seperti pria egois dua tahun lalu kini nampak sepertinya ayahnya yang dulu, ayah yang menyayanginya. "Semuanya baik, ayah. Ayah bagimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kyuhyunie, ayah juga baik."

Kyuhyun mengamati penampilan ayahnya. Setelan jas rapi dengan sepatu pantopel yang mengkilat. Berbeda dengan dulu, ayahnya nampak seperti orang kelas atas. Kyuhyun berasumsi jika ayahnya kini mendapat posisi tinggi dalam bekerja.

Tuan Cho nampak lega melihat Kyuhyun. Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja untuk mananyakan pesanan. Tuan Cho memesan secangkir esspresso, sedangkan Kyuhyun memesan coklat hangat.

"Ayah―" panggil Kyuhyun membuat pria itu menatap putranya. "Dua tahun ini ayah kemana?" tanyanya langsung.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kilatan penyesalan dalam mata sang ayah. "Ayah bekerja di luar kota," balasnya singkat. Pria itu nampak tidak mau menjelaskan lebih. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan mengantar pesanan. Setelah meletakkan dua minuman di meja, Tuan Cho mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu si pelayan pergi. "Sebentar lagi kau lulus, Kyuhyunie. Kau ingin masuk universitas mana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku masih belum memikirkannya, ayah."

"Masuk ke universitas mana saja yang kau inginkan, soal biaya jangan kau pikirkan."

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam.

 _"Jika kau ikut ayah, akan kuturuti semua keinginanmu. Ayah mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus. Ayah berjanji akan memberi kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sekarang."_

"Apakah ini sebuah pilihan?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Tuan Cho tertegun. Pria itu menggeleng.

"Kau tidak perlu memiih untuk sekarang. Ayah melakukannya karena kau adalah putra ayah."

Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap ayahnya, tepat dibagian mata. "Ayah tidak menanyakan ibu?" Kyuhyun kenal betul siapa ayahnya. Meski dua tahun tidak bertemu, namun Kyuhyun yakin masih ada kerinduan dalam pancaran mata ayahnya saat membicarakan ibunya.

Tuan Cho tampak tak ingin merespon. Pria itu merogoh sesuatu dalam saku jasnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Untuk ulang tahunmu tahun ini." Sebuah kartu kredit. "Ayah tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi, lebih baik kau memilih sendiri hadiahmu. Kau juga bisa menggunakan kartu itu untuk kebutuhanmu."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. _Jadi, kerinduanku_ _hanya_ _seharga dengan sebuah kartu ini..._ Ia tertawa miris dalam hati.

"Ayah tidak perlu repot. Ibu masih bisa membiayaiku dengan baik. Ayah simpan saja kartunya."

"Tidak, Kyuhyunie, kau harus menerimanya! Tolong terima ini. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf ayah."

Pria itu tak mau dibantah, terus menyodorkan kartu kredit itu pada Kyuhyun. Dua tahun merupakan rekor waktu terlama ia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Rindu, tentu saja. Ayah mana yang tidak merindukan anaknya setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu.

"Ayah tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menerima ini." Melirik jam tangannya, "Ayah harus pergi, Kyuhyunie. Lain waktu ayah akan menemuimu."

Tuan Cho mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar. Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat foto ayahnya dengan wanita lain dengan seorang anak kecil dipangkuan si wanita. Pria itu tidak menyadari tatapan sulit dari Kyuhyun.

"Ayah―kenapa harus dua tahun?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan Tuan Cho yang akan beranjak dari kursi. Pria itu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Menatap putra tunggalnya yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi dewasa. Putranya―Kyuhyunnya.

Terdiam sejenak, pria itu menarik napas lalu menghembusnya pelan, "Ayah malu bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, Kyuhyunie? Ayah tidak pernah menyesal menikah dengan ibumu hingga memilikimu. Kesalahan terbesar ayah adalah saat menemukan perasaan yang lain selain untuk kalian." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun meremat gelas minumannya. Menahan diri agar tidak terbawa suasana.

"Kau mungkin membenci ayah karena meninggalkan kalian begitu saja. Benci ayah jika itu membuatmu lega. Ayah tidak keberatan karena ayah yang bersalah disini."

Ponsel Tuan Cho bergetar. Pria itu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. Hanya beberapa detik, setelah itu Tuan Cho menyimpan ponselnya lagi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie―"

"Aku tidak benci ayah. Ibu bilang tidak boleh membenci ayah. Karena itu lah aku tetap menjadi Cho Kyuhyun."

Pria itu tertegun. Tanpa merespon ucapan Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho beranjak dari kursi. "Ayah pergi, Kyuhyunie."

...

"Aku tadi bertemu ayah. Kau tahu tidak, my princess? Ayah terlihat hidup dengan baik, tidak seperti saat bersama kami. Ayah punya mobil sendiri. Ayah juga―kelihatannya sudah menikah lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, tawa yang seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kuharapkan dari ayah, my princess?"

Kyuhyun mengelus permukaan daun yang lebar itu. Ia menatap teduh pada tanaman bunga matahari yang tumbuh setinggi tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah mati berkali-kali, tapi kenapa aku menanam mu lagi?"

Bunga matahari bukanlah seperti pohon mangga yang bisa hidup bertahun-tahun. Hanya dalam jangka beberapa bulan tanaman itu akan mati. Namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa mengumpulkan biji-biji bunga matahari yang telah dewasa. Sehingga saat tumbuhan yang dewasa mati, Kyuhyun bisa menanam bij bunga yang ia miliki. Selama dua tahun entah sudah berapa kali tanaman primadona nya itu mati dan entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menanam nya kembali.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku masuk ke dalam dulu my princess. Ibu pasti sudah menungguku." Ia melangkah menuju pintu rumah.

 _Satu langkah_

 _Dua langkah_

 _Tiga langkah_

Tes

Tes

Sesuatu jatuh di atas lantai rumahnya yang putih. Kyuhyun merunduk karena suara tetesan itu terdengar oleh indra pendengarnya. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat sebelum tangannya menyentuh lubang hidungnya yang mengalirkan darah. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengusap hidungnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu fokus dengan mimisannya hingga tidak menyadari pintu rumahnya telah terbuka.

Wanita itu tersenyum karena melihat putranya, "Kyuhyunie―" Kyuhyun menoleh dan senyum ibu Kyuhyun lenyap. "Kau mimisan?"

Buru-buru ibu Kyuhyun menarik putranya masuk kedalam rumah. Wanita itu mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa.

"Jangan menunduk, dongakkan kepalamu!" ucapnya dengan nada tegas. Kyuhyun menurut. Ia melirik ibunya yang mengambil kotak tisu diatas meja. Wanita itu mengusap darah yang mengalir.

"Kau terluka? Apa kepalamu pusing?"

Khawatir. Terdengar jelas jika wanita itu tengah khawatir.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan ibunya, "Aku baik-baik saja, ibu."

"Baik darimana? Kau mimisan, Kyuhyunie! Apa kau terjatuh saat di sekolah?"

Kyuhyun justru tertawa. Ibunya menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, ibu. Kenapa bertanya pertanyaan semacam itu?" ucapnya lalu menatap ibunya. Ia tidak lagi mendongakkan kepala. Diambilnya selembar tissue untuk kemudian disumpalkan dalam lubang hidungnya.

Nyoya Lee, ibu Kyuhyun itu menghela napas. "Walau sudah dewasa, kau tetap putra kecil ibu, Kyuhyunie."

"Ne, aku putra kecil ibu." Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum lega saat merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Ibu..."

"Uhm..."

"Untuk ulang tahunku nanti aku punya permintaan."

 _"Hyung, soal hadiah, kurasa aku tahu yang kuinginkan."_

 _Donghae yang baru memasang sabuk pengaman menoleh pada Kyuhyun._

 _"Serius? Kalau begitu katakan padaku."_

 _Kyuhyun menarik wajah Donghae lalu berbisik pada sepupunya itu. Donghae yang awalnya mengerutkan dahi kini tersenyum lebar. "Hanya itu? Tidak ingin hadiah tambahan lagi?"_

 _Menggeleng. "Itu cukup untukku, hyung. Asal ada ibu, kau, dan Changmin, itu cukup." Kyuhyun tersenyum._

 _Donghae tanpa sadar mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Berbuah protes dari Kyuhyun yang tidak terima tatanan rambutnya berantakan._

 _"Okey, Kyuhyunie. Akan kucarikan tempat makan yang enak untuk ulang tahunmu nanti."_

 _"Hyung yang bayar semuanya, loh."_

 _Donghae terbatuk._

"Kau mau apa, Kyuhyunie?" Tanya ibu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap ibunya, "Ibu harus berdandan yang cantik."

…

 **Saengil chukkae, Kyuhyun-ah. Semoga kau tambah menyebalkan. Jangan lupa untuk** **mentraktirku** **di kantin nanti, ya?**

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil membaca pesan dari Changmin. Pesan yang dikirim lewat tengah malam itu baru Kyuhyun buka saat bangun tidur.

 **Terima kasih untuk ucapannya. Berhubung aku sedang ulang tahun, jadi aku akan berbaik hati hari ini.**

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya. Ia keluar dari kamar. Dimana ibunya? Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mendengus. _Jangan-jangan ibu lupa kalau aku ulang tahun?_

Padahal Kyuhyun sudah bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dengan langkah menghentak, Kyuhyun melangkah ke dapur. Wajahnya langsung berseri saat melihat ibunya tengah sibuk memasak. Tanpa ba bi bu, Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya.

"Ibu.. selamat pagi..."

Meski sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini setiap pagi, nyatanya wanita itu tetap kaget. Ditepuknya tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Kau mengagetkan ibu, Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia lalu duduk di kursi. Mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja. Kedua mata cokelatnya tidak lepas dari ibunya yang tengah mematikan kompor.

"Ibu tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya setelah ibunya meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di meja.

Nyonya Lee menatap putranya. "Soal apa?" Kyuhyun merengut. Wanita itu menahan tawanya. Ia membuka kulkas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kue ulang tahun ukuran sedang. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sontak tersenyum senang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyuhyunie. Ibu menyayangimu..." ucap wanita itu sembari meletakkan kue di meja kemudian mencium kening putranya. "Ibu berniat memberikannya tengah malam tadi. Tapi karena kemarin kau pulang malam, jadi ibu baru memberikannya sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu, terima kasih banyak. Aku juga sayang ibu." Memeluk ibunya.

Setelah itu, acara tiup lilin. Ibu Kyuhyun menyuruh putranya untuk membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya menolak. Ia tidak pernah percaya hal semacam itu. Namun karena ibunya yang meminta, jadi Kyuhyun menurut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 _Aku berharap ibu bahagia, ibu hidup dengan baik, dan semua kebaikan datang untuk ibu._

Fuh

Lilin padam. Asap tipis mengepul, berhembus seiring permohonan yang terucap dalam hati.

...

 _"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Aku, kau, dan bibi berangkat naik mobilku."_

Suara diseberang telepon membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Yah walaupun orang diseberang telepon tidak akan melihatnya. "Lalu Changmin?"

 _"Changmin bilang akan berangkat sendiri."_

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lagi.

"Aku pokoknya percaya padamu, hyung." Melirik jam dinding, "Sudah ya, hyung. Aku mau berangkat dulu."

 _"Tumben pagi sekali?"_

Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya lalu menggendongnya di punggung. "Mau mengerjai Changmin hari ini. Biar saja dia kesini, aku mau berangkat duluan."

 _"Dasar!"_ Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku matikan panggilannya, hyung."

Setelah panggilan terputus, Kyuhyun menyimpan ponsel dalam saku celananya. Ia melongok di setiap sudut rumahnya. "Ibu dimana?" gumamnya saat ibunya tidak terlihat. "Oh pasti sedang memetik bunga."

Kyuhyun ingat ibunya tidak mau dibantu memetik bunga hari ini. Alasannya karena Kyuhyun sedang ulang tahun.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, Kyuhyun mendengar suara benda jatuh. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Jangan bilang ibu menjatuhkan keranjangnya lagi?"

Kyuhyun hapal ibunya suka sekali menjatuhkan keranjang bunga. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa saat mengingatnya. Ia buru-buru melangkah untuk menengok ibunya yang pasti tengah menggerutu sembari memunguti bunga-bunga yang bercecer. Sampai di teras, Kyuhyun melihat keranjang bunga yang biasa dipakai ibunya tergeletak di tanah dengan posisi terbalik. Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, bunganya berceceran.

Senyum Kyuhyun makin melebar saat mendekati keranjang yang berjarak sepuluh langkah darinya. Kyuhyun sedikit terheran karena tidak mendengar gerutuan ibunya. Sampai di dekat keranjang, senyum Kyuhyun menghilang.

...

Kyuhyun ingat, suasana semacam ini pernah ia rasakan. Saat itu ia masih kecil. Umurnya mungkin empat tahun.

Saat itu rumahnya ramai. Banyak orang-orang berdatangan. Tetangga, saudara, dan banyak orang yang Kyuhyun tidak kenal. Ada yang menangis, bahkan bibinya pingsan.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ia mengamati kotak yang ditutupi selembar kain putih tipis.

"Ayah―kenapa nenek tidur disitu?"

Pertanyaan itu yang Kyuhyun kecil lontarkan pada ayahnya. Pria yang bersetelan jas hitam sama seperti yang Kyuhyun pakai itu menyejajarjan tubuhnya dengan sang putra. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kedua mata ayahnya memerah.

"Nenek tidak mau main sama Kyuhyunie lagi?" Pria itu mengerti. Putranya belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi. "Apa nenek bosan main sama Kyuhyunie?"

Tuan Cho memeluk putranya. Pria itu terisak. "Kyuhyunie―nenek tidak bisa main dengan Kyuhyunie lagi. Nenek sudah tidur dengan tenang."

Empat belas tahun lalu. Meski Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan kesedihan ayahnya, tapi Kyuhyun masih ingat raut sedih ayahnya saat neneknya meninggal. Neneknya, ibu dari ayahnya yang tinggal serumah dengan mereka.

Hanya saja―Kyuhyun tidak menyangka mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialami ayahnya. Kyuhyun kini mengerti rasanya ditinggalkakan oleh orang yang tersayang. Dunia bagi Kyuhyun―ibunya.

"Kyuhyunie―" Kyuhyun menoleh. Ada Donghae yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya―dengan terisak. Sepupunya itu menariknya dalam pelukan. "Kau harus sabar, Kyu-Kyuhyunie... Jangan menangis..."

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Kyuhyun yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu pada Doghae yang sudah jelas-jelas menangis sejak tadi. Kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung Donghae, "Sepertinya acara makan malam kali ini harus batal, hyung. Ibu tidak bisa datang."

Tangis Donghae justru kembali pecah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Bentaknya namun tak dianggap oleh Kyuhyun.

Ayah Donghae yang melihat putranya menangis dengan hebat segera membawa Donghae masuk.

"Tolong tenangkan Donghae hyun, paman," kalimat itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan pada ayah Donghae. Pria itu nampak sama kacaunya dengan Donghae.

 _Ayah... sekarang aku tahu rasanya kehilangan. Tapi―aku tidak mengerti kenapa hanya Donghae hyung dan paman yang menangis. Kenapa aku tidak menangis? Apa itu artinya aku tidak menyayangi ibu?_

Kyuhyun membungkuk pada pelayat yang datang. Ia sesekali melirik peti mati dimana ibunya tertidur.

 _Ibu... kau mengabulkan permintaanku. Ibu berdandan dengan sangat cantik hari ini. Ibu tidak pernah mengecewakanku._

"Kyuhyun-ah―"

Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kehadiran Changmin.

 _Lihatlah, ayah. Changmin yang baru mengenal ibu beberapa tahun saja juga menangis._

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya. Tubuh sahabatnya itu bergetar. "Maaf aku baru datang, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. "Aku yang harus minta maaf. Kau tidak jadi kutraktir hari ini."

Buliran airmata jatuh di pipi Changmin saat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang bermain peran sebagai apa? Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun sekeras ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengulas senyum terbaiknya. Ia mengabaikan Changmin yang masih memandanginya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun menoleh karena suara langkah kaki itu terdengar familiar. Belum sempat Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang datang, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu masuk dalam pelukan seseorang. Aroma tubuh ini―

"Ayah ada disini, Kyuhyunie. Jangan takut, kau tidak sendiri."

Kyuhyun merasa bergetar mendengar kalimat ayahnya. Hatinya bergemuruh.

 _Ayah... aku ingin menangis sekarang..._

Secara perlahan, pria itu merasakan bahunya basah. Tubuh dalam pelukannya itu bergetar. Kyuhyunnya menangis.

"I-ibu―kenapa ibu? K-kenapa ibu tidur disitu?"

Pertanyaan yang pernah Kyuhyun kecil tanyakan pada ayahnya. Tuan Cho mengingat betul jika Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat ibunya dulu meninggal.

"A-ayah―"

"Ibumu sudah tidur dengan tenang. Ibumu sudah pergi."

Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara. Tuan Cho membisikkan kalimat pendek di telinga Kyuhyun hingga putranya itu menangis lebih keras. Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Pemuda yang sejak tadi menahan kepalan emosinya itu meraung dalam pelukan sang ayah. Memanggil nama ibunya berulang-ulang, berharap ibunya akan bangun seperti sebelumnya. Changmin yang berdiri di samping keduanya hanya bisa mengusap lelehan air matanya.

Tuan Cho tak merenggangkan pelukan pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun memberontak, pria itu semakin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

...

 _Tuan Cho berniat membuka pintu mobil saat tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya._

 _Kyuhyun mengulurkan kartu kredit yang tadi diberikannya untuk putranya itu. "Aku meminta kado lain, ayah," jelasnya. "Tepati janji ayah dua tahun lalu." Menarik tangan Tuan Cho lalu meletakkan kartu kredit itu di telapak tangannya._

 _"Kyuhyunie_ _―_ _"_

 _"Tolong, ayah. Aku tidak butuh uang ayah. Aku hanya ingin ayah menepati janji ayah untuk datang mengambil raporku di sekolah_."

...

 _Ayah akan datang. Ayah akan tepati janji ayah untukmu_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Yeayyy ending broh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kkkk be-can-da**

 **Yang bener tuh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Ada yang kangen gak? *krik

Tadi udah update chapter 5 tapi berhubung typos parah, so aku hapus buat kuperbaiki lagi. Maaf buat yg kena php _

Well, untuk fanfic Butterfly, masih belum bisa lanjut. Begitu pun ATGB yg stuck di tengah jalan. Padahal dibanding fanfic yg lain, ide buat 2 fanfic itu udah kupikir dg matang. Bahkan udah sampe ending mikirnya. Tapi... ya gitu deh. Awal sama akhir ada, tapi tengah bolong tetep gak jadi tuh fanfic.

Doakan saja semoga ada jalan keluarnya.

Buat **readlight** maaf baru inget kalo kamu tanya soal itu. Sekarang aku lolos snmptn di salah satu universitas di Jawa Timur. Terus kamu gimana?

Banyak yg ngeluh karena fanfic ini prolognya kek madu, manis banget tapi isinya kek racun. Aku gak membantah kok. Dari awal emang inginnya gini. Maafin aku, ya kalo nistain kyuhyun terus T-T

D-715 loh. Masih lama :3

SJ mau comeback musim gugur ini kan? Berharap yg terbaik buat mereka.

 _ **June 8, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	6. it's not an end, but an and

"Aku tidak mau." Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari foto ibunya yang terpajang di atas meja.

Tuan Cho menghela napas. "Ayah mohon, Kyuhyunie..." pintanya. "Siapa yang akan menemanimu disini jika ayah tidak di Seoul?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun justru memilih bungkam. Pemuda itu mengelus permukaan kaca yang melapisi foto ibunya. Kedua maniknya menyelami senyum cantik ibunya dalam foto itu.

"Ayah tidak bisa izin lagi untuk besok. Ayah harus bekerja. Kalau kau disini, ayah tidak bisa menjagamu. Kau harus―"

"Pulanglah, ayah." Potong Kyuhyun. Pria itu menatap putranya. "Istri dan anak ayah menunggu di rumah. Ayah pulang saja."

Tuan Cho tertegun. "Kyuhyunie..."

"Tidak perlu khawatir denganku. Lagipula aku sudah dewasa, ayah. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Keluarga ayah lebih penting dariku."

 _Darimana Kyuhyunie tahu jika aku sudah menikah?_

Kyuhyun bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata sang ayah. Walau hanya sekilas, Kyuhyun harap ayahnya mau menjelaskan lebih. Namun agaknya pria itu tak menanggapi lebih ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut ayah?" Kyuhyun dengan jelas menggeleng. "Jika masalah sekolah, ayah bisa mengantarmu, Kyuhyunie." Lagi, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku akan merepotkan ayah jika seperti itu."

Yang Kyuhyun tahu, ayahnya kini tinggal di Busan. Ayahnya bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar sebagai manajer. Ayahnya sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki berumur empat tahun. Ya, empat tahun. Kyuhyun tidak salah memberi informasi. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menghilangkan ingatan jika dua tahun lalu ayah dan ibunya baru berpisah.

Lalu, darimana Kyuhyun tahu semua informasi yang bahkan ayahnya saja enggan membeberkan padanya? Ucapkan terima kasih untuk kenalan ayahnya yang datang melayat dan bertanya ini itu pada ayahnya. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menguping. Ia hanya tidak sengaja mencuri dengar.

"Tapi Kyuhyunie―"

"Donghae hyung...!" seru Kyuhyun dengan senyum melihat Donghae.

Donghae yang baru membuka pintu sontak terlonjak karena seruan Kyuhyun. Ia buru-buru merundukkan kepala ketika melihat Tuan Cho yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku mengganggu obrolan kalian?" tanya Donghae begitu menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan suasana dalam ruang tamu itu. Ia merutuki kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," sahut Kyuhyun. Matanya bergulir pada tas di genggaman Donghae. "Hyung ke kamar saja langsung."

Sadarlah Donghae jika Kyuhyun tengah mengusirnya dengan cara halus. Tak mau ambil pusing, Donghae lantas melenggang masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan menenteng sebuah tas berisi buku catatan Changmin. Pagi tadi Donghae kalah saat bertanding game dengan Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menjadi pesuruh sepupunya itu. Kalau saja Donghae tidak ingat Kyuhyun masih dalam masa berkabung, mungkin Donghae tidak akan melakukannya.

Begitu Donghae menghilang dibalik pintu, Kyuhyun beralih menatap ayahnya. "Donghae hyung akan tinggal disini untuk sementara. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **5**

 **.**

 _ **[it's not an end, but an and]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu meremat stir mobilnya dengan erat. Berharap dengan cara semacam itu, perasaannya akan lebih ringan. Tetapi sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, perasaannya tak kunjung membaik. Rasa bersalah itu membuatnya memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras.

"Maaf, Kyuhyunie... Ayah tidak bermaksud merahasiakan status ayah sekarang ini."

Tuan Cho menyayangi putranya. Sungguh, rasa sayangnya tidak pernah berkurang barang seujung kuku pun pada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, perasaan bersalah dan malu disaat yang sama membuatnya tidak sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ditambah kepergian mantan istrinya yang tiba-tiba tentunya akan menggoreskan lebih banyak luka pada putranya. Semua hal buruk yang menimpa Kyuhyun seharusnya membuatnya bisa melindungi putranya itu. Namun, lagi-lagi namun. Tuan Cho tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Pria itu terlalu takut untuk memulai.

"Jika saja kau tidak pergi―mungkin tidak akan sesulit ini."

Rasanya ia terlalu brengsek jika menyalahkan Tuhan. Cukup Tuan Lee saja yang memanggilnya brengsek. Jangan sampai Tuhan juga menyebutnya seperti itu.

Pria itu sadar jika masih ada setitik rasa sayang yang tertinggal dalam hatinya untuk mendiang mantan istrinya. Ia bahkan bergetar, hatinya bergemuruh saat melihat jenazah wanita itu. Andai saja ia mau berpuas diri dengan wanita itu saja sebagai pendampingnya, mungkin tidak akan serumit ini. Keluarganya akan hidup dengan bahagia meski sederhana. Kyuhyunnya tak akan terluka sebanyak ini. Istrinya―mantan istrinya tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Memang sudah terlambat menyadari kesalahan besarnya itu. Ia punya keluarga baru yang harus ia bahagiakan. Pria itu tak ingin keluarga barunya mengalami hal yang serupa dengan keluarga lamanya. Sudah cukup satu wanita dan seorang anak yang ia sakiti, ia tidak ingin lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya memperbaiki semua ini?"

Pria itu berasumsi dengan membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya, maka ia bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Namun, Tuan Cho, pernahkah kau mengamati gelas kaca yang jatuh lalu pecah? Bahkan sebaik apapun kau menyatukannya kembali, gelas itu tak akan utuh seperti semula. Akan ada bekas remukan yang terlihat.

...

"Kau melamun." Kyuhyun terlonjak. Donghae duduk disampingnya sambil mendekap setoples keripik. Pemuda itu mengambil sejumput lalu mengunyahnya. "Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Donghae berhenti mengunyah. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang lebih banyak murung setelah ayahnya pergi. Donghae tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang ayah dan anak itu bicarakan.

"Tidak ada, hyung."

"Jangan membohongiku! Aku mengenalmu dengan baik sepanjang hidupku." Meletakkan toples di atas meja lalu memegang bahu Kyuhyun agar sepupunya itu menatapnya. "Apa yang paman katakan padamu?"

Bahu Kyuhyun menegang untuk sesaat.

"Ayah ingin aku ikut dengannya. Dengan keluarga barunya."

Kedua mata Donghae terbelalak. Keluarga baru? "Pa-paman―sudah menikah lagi?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Selama ini yang Donghae tahu hanya sebatas perginya ayah Kyuhyun keluar kota setelah bercerai dengan ibu Kyuhyun. Tak ada kabar yang ia dengar selama dua tahun ini. Donghae pernah bertanya pada ayahnya, namun ayahnya juga enggan menanggapi. Pernah Donghae ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun atau ibu Kyuhyun, tapi ia urungkan, ia tidak tega mengungkitnya.

"Sekarang ayah tinggal di Busan," jelas Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Sangat menyebalkan karena ayah sebenarnya tidak tinggal jauh dari Seoul dan baru mengunjungiku setelah dua tahun."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae lalu mengernyit, "Apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan paman?" Donghae bertanya dengan lebih jelas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, beralih mentap foto ibunya lagi. "Kurasa tidak. Rasanya aneh saat membayangkan hidup bersama ayah dan keluarga barunya."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan iba. Ia bisa melihat pancaran kerinduan dari balik mata Kyuhyun. Ia dan Kyuhyun mempunyai persamaan, mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki ibu saat ini. Meski begitu, Donghae telah menyiapkan diri jika ibunya pergi tiba-tiba karena sakit ibunya bertambah parah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Mereka bahkan berencana untuk makan malam bersama pada hari itu. Tapi ternyata pada hari itu juga ibu Kyuhyun pergi tanpa memberi salam perpisahan.

Donghae tak bisa membayangkan jika ia menjadi Kyuhyun yang menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan ibunya dengan kondisi tragis. Kyuhyun tak mau menceritakan kronologis ia bisa menemukan sang ibu. Namun dari genangan darah dan keranjang berisi bunga yang ada di bawah tangga, cukup menguatkan asumsi Donghae jika ibu Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tangga setelah memetik bunga.

Hari itu Donghae sedang tidak ada kelas. Ia sedang di salah satu rumah makan untuk melakukan reservasi untuk makan malam seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Ditengah obrolannya dengan manajer restoran, ia dikejutkan dengan telepon dari Kyuhyun. Sepupunya itu hanya mengatakan kalimat pendek.

 _ **Hyung, rumah sakit Samsung. Cepat!**_

Hanya dua kalimat yang sukses membuat Donghae berlari tunggang langgang menuju mobilnya, mengabaikan manajer restoran yang berteriak meminta kejelasan soal reservasi yang ia minta. Donghae seperti orang kesetanan saat mengendarai mobilnya. Meski Donghae tidak tahu siapa yang tengah berada di rumah sakit, namun ia merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Dan saat sampai di rumah sakit―setelah mengelilingi hampir seluruh koridor rumah sakit―Donghae menemukan Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruang UGD dengan tatapan kosong. Saat Donghae bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun hanya terus menggumam 'ibu' berulang kali. Donghae baru tersadar tentang apa yang terjadi saat sebuah blankar dengan tubuh ditutupi selimut di tarik keluar oleh beberapa perawat dari dalam ruangan. Ia juga baru tersadar setelah mengamati seragam dan tangan Kyuhyun yang berlumur darah yang mulai mengering.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin ikut ayahmu?"

"Aku akan merepotkannya. Lagipula bagaimana nasib sekolahku?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya."

...

"Ku kira kau tidak akan pulang ke rumah."

Baru saja Tuan Cho menginjakkan kaki di rumah, suara dengan nada dingin itu menyapa telinganya. Di salah satu sofa dalam ruang tamu yang besar itu, istrinya disana, tengah meyesap secangkir minuman. Wanita itu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja lalu beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya," sahut pria itu.

"Siapa? Kenanganmu dulu bersama mendiang mantan istrimu?"

"Mira-ya..."

Wanita berkepala tiga yang kini menyandang marga Cho itu tak menanggapi. Ia berdiri di depan suaminya lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak suka kau meninggalkan Taemin terlalu lama. Sejak kau pergi ia tidak berhenti menanyakan tentangmu."

Lee Mira―nama wanita itu. Amarah nampak jelas di raut cantik wanita tiga puluh dua tahun itu. Tuan Cho menghela napas, paham akan kemarahan istrinya. Diraihnya tangan Mira lalu dikecupnya punggung tangan mulus itu. Tuan Cho mengelus pipi kiri sang istri. Mira memejamkan mata merasakan aliran kasih sayang lewat sentuhan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Mira-ya, kau tahu kan aku masih punya Kyuhyun?" Melengos. Mira menghindari sentuhan Tuan Cho setelah mendengar kalimat barusan. "Aku berencana mengajak Kyuhyun tinggal bersa―"

"Jangan meneruskan kalimatmu! Sekarang kau suamiku, ayah dari putraku! Jangan menyebut nama itu di depanku! Aku tidak suka!"

Mira melenggang pergi. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Istrinya masih terlalu muda untuk mau mengalah. Wanita itu memiliki ego yang besar dan Tuan Cho tak kuasa melawannya. Ia terlalu mencintai istrinya.

...

 _ **Gom semariga**_

 _ **Han chib e isseo**_

 _ **Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom**_

 _ **Appa gom-eun tung tung hae**_

 _ **Eomma gom-eun nal shin hae**_

 _ **Aegi gom-eun neomu gwiyeowo**_

 _ **Hishuk hishuk jarhanda**_

Kyuhyun mengamati boneka beruang seukuran kepalan tangan yang terpajang dalam lemari kaca di kamarnya. Tiga buah boneka―sepasang beruang dengan satu beruang yang lebih kecil di tengah―yang ia dapat dari ibunya saat berumur tujuh tahun. Kyuhyun tak pernah memainkannya―ia anak laki-laki yang tidak bermain boneka. Ia terus menyimpannya karena Kyuhyun percaya jika ketiga beruang itu merupakan cerminan keluarganya.

"Ayah beruang pergi dengan beruang betina yang lain. Sedangkan ibu beruang pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tak akan kembali. Sekarang―anak beruang sendirian."

Kyuhyun mengambil sepasang boneka beruang―yang Kyuhyun sebut sebagai orangTuanya. Dibukanya laci meja paling bawah lalu melempar sepasang boneka itu kedalam. Menyisakan satu beruang kecil di dalam lemari kaca.

"Beruang kecil menyedihkan. Akankah kau bisa bertahan hidup sendirian?"

Pemuda delapanbelas tahun itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan.

...

 _Kedua maniknya terbelalak. Menatap nanar seseorang yang tertidur di tanah dengan posisi aneh. Bunga ditangan dihempas begitu saja. Sepasang kakinya melangkah dengan gontai mendekati objek yang tidak bergerak._

 _"I-ibu―"_

 _Kalimatnya terhenti di tengah kerongkongan. Ludahnya sulit tertelan. Kyuhyun bersimpuh, meraih tubuh dihadapannya untuk kemudian di dekap dengan erat._

 _"Ibu―bangun―" lirihnya sembari menangkup wajah ibunya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajah itu pucat dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun menunduk saat merasakan sesuatu yang lengket pada tangannya._

 _Darah. "Ibu―ibu berdarah..." darah yang menggenang dibawah tubuh ibunya. Darah yang merembes dari kepala sang ibu. Darah yang juga mengenai seragam sekolahnya._

 _"Ibu..."_

Kedua manik cokelat yang sempat terpejam itu terbuka lebar. Ia menoleh pada Donghae yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Donghae.

Mimpi itu selalu datang setiap hari. Mimpi buruk yang merupakan kejadian nyata yang pernah ia alami. Mimpi terburuk dari semua mimpi buruk yang pernah dialami Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar setelah menyambar mantel di gantungan baju. Terus berjalan melewati ruang tamu sembari memakai mantelnya. Membuka pintu rumah lalu melangkah keluar. Kyuhyun berbelok ke kiri. Berhenti sejenak setelah sampai di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca.

Triinggg. Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu berbunyi saat Kyuhyun membukanya.

 _"Ibu, ini hadiah untuk ibu."_

 _"Aigoo... bagus sekali, Kyuhyunie."_

 _"Tentu saja, aku yang memilihnya tadi. Ibu bisa memasangnya di pintu toko. Jadi kalau ada pelanggan yang datang, ibu bisa tahu."_

 _"Anak pintar, terima kasih, Kyuhyunie. Ayo kita pasang di pintu!"_

 _"Uhm... ayo, ibu!"_

Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu melintas dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Ia meraba dinding di dekat pintu lalu menekan sakelar lampu. Ruangan gelap itu menjadi terang karena lampu yang dinyalakan.

Pengap. Ruangan itu terasa pengap karena berhari-hari tidak mengalami pergantian udara. Kyuhyun membiarkan pintu terbuka agar udara dalam ruangan mengalami pergantian. Mengabaikan semilir angin musim dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Kyuhyun melangkah kearah deretan rak yang dihiasi banyak wadah. Wadah-wadah itu kosong, tidak ada bunga yang menghiasinya, yang ada hanya kelopak-kelopak mengering yang tercecer disekitarnya. Pot-pot kecil di etalase juga terlihat serupa. Sebagian besar tanaman layu, mengering, atau bahkan mati―karena tak mendapat asupan air berhari-hari.

 _"Tanaman harus disiram setiap pagi dan sore setiap harinya. Kyuhyunie tahu kenapa?"_

 _"Tidak tahu, memang kenapa, ibu?"_

 _"Karena tanaman juga butuh makanan. Air membantu tanaman untuk memproduksi makanan sendiri. Jika tidak ada air berarti tidak ada makanan. Jika tidak ada makanan, tanaman akan mati."_

 _"Ommo, kasihan tanamannya kalau mati. Tanaman, Kyuhyunie akan menyiram kalian setiap hari agar kenyang dan tidak mati."_

Kyuhyun mengambil penyiram tanaman yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia mengisinya dengan air lalu mulai menyirami tanaman dalam pot yang kemungkinan bisa hidup. Air yang disiram ke pot diserap dengan cepat oleh tanah didalamnya.

"Kalian benar-benar lapar. Maaf karena mengabaikan kalian."

Tuk. Kyuhyun meletakkan penyiram tanaman setelah selesai menyiram semua tanaman. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tanaman yang mati lalu meletakkannya ditempat terpisah. Ia juga membersihkan lantai yang berdebu serta membereskan ceceran air yang jatuh ke lantai menggunakan pel.

 _"Aigoo... lantainya kotor sekali. Ibu akan membersihkannya sebentar. Kyuhyunie tunggu di kamar ya, ibu tidak akan lama."_

 _"Kyuhyunie mau bantu ibu."_

 _"E?"_

 _"Daripada sendiri, lebih baik dikerjakan bersama-sama."_

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhuyung. Ia hampir terjatuh jika tidak menumpu pada dinding disampingnya. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya yang tiba-tiba mengabur. Hanya sesaat saja hingga pandangannya kembali normal. Namun rasa pening mendera kepalanya. Kyuhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya, berharap rasa peningnya berkurang. Setelah beberapa saat bukannya berkurang, Kyuhyun justru mendapati dirinya kembali mimisan.

"Sial!"

...

Donghae menggeliat. Ia menguap lebar lalu membuka matanya. Mengucek beberapa kali sebelum melirik kesamping. Kyuhyun tidak ada.

"Mustahil anak itu bangun pagi," gumamnya setelah mengecek jam yang masih menunjuk angka lima. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bangun sebelum jam menunjuk angka enam.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandi namun tak ada tanda kehidupan disana. Ia melangkah ke dapur, namun Kyuhyun juga tidak ada disana. "Kemana dia?"

Kemudian Donghae mencari Kyuhyun di teras. Nihil. Ia mengusap lengannya yang berbalut sweater.

Donghae mendongak ke atap. Ia menaiki tangga menuju atap dengan sedikit bergidik. Hanya beberapa anak tangga saja yang ia naiki. Karena tak terlihat ada Kyuhyun di atas, ia kembali turun―dengan hati-hati.

Pandangan pemuda itu terhenti pada bangunan di sebelahnya. Ia menghela napas lega mendapati siluet seseorang tengah menelungkupkan badan di meja. Donghae mulai melangkah. Helaan napas leganya berganti dengan tarikan napas cepat. "Jangan bilang pintu itu tidak tertutup!"

Donghae segera berlari memasuki florist. Hawa dingin dengan cepat menusuk kulitnya. Donghae mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia kaget saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedingin es. Tubuh Kyuhyun oleng, Donghae dengan cepat mendekapnya.

"Kyuhyunie...! Bangun, Kyuhyunie!" ditepuknya pipi Kyuhyun yang memucat. Namun Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan erangan yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. "Aish tubuhnya sangat dingin!" Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae memindahkan tubuh menggigil Kyuhyun ke punggungnya. Ia melangkah dengan cepat memasuki rumah. "Kumohon bertahanlah, Kyuhyunie..."

Sampai di kamar Kyuhyun, Donghae segera membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur. Melepas pakaian Kyuhyun lalu menggantinya dengan yang lebih kering. Ia menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut bertumpuk. Tidak lupa Donghae menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan.

Donghae menunggu beberapa saat. Ia menggigit jarinya saat Kyuhyun terlihat masih menggigil. Pemuda itu berlutut disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun lalu menggosok kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sedingin es dengan tangannya yang lebih hangat.

"Kyuhyunie... hyung disini. Kau tidak sendirian," gumamnya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Donghae tak menghentikan tangannya, terus menggosok kedua tangan Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun mendapatkan rasa hangatnya.

"D-ding-in... h-hyung... ding-in..." rintih Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

"Kyuhyunie... kau mendengar suaraku?" sahut Donghae. "Kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

Pemuda yang masih setengah sadar itu menggeleng pelan. "Dingin..." Kyuhyun terus menggumam dingin lewat mulutnya.

Donghae tak memiliki cara selain memanggil dokter.

...

"Setelah beristirahat dua hari, kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi akan pulih."

Donghae mengantar dokter yang selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Jung Yunho―begitu yang Donghae tahu. Ia sebenarnya menelpon temannya untuk datang. Namun berhubung temannya akan memimpin operasi, jadi Donghae dialihkan pada dokter yang disarankan temannya.

"Terima kasih, Yunho-ssi." Ucap Donghae seraya menunduk dengan tulus.

"Donghae-ssi―" Jung Yunho nampak ragu saat akan mengatakan kalimatnya.

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ne?" tanyanya.

"Saya menyarankan Kyuhyun-ssi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan di rumah sakit."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah anda bilang Kyuhyunie akan pulih setelah beristirahat?"

Jung Yunho hanya merasa janggal setelah memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun. Selain karena terkena hipotermia, Jung Yunho juga menemui tanda-tanda ketidaknormalan dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Pria itu berharap analisanya salah. Namun ia seorang dokter. Bahkan keanehan terkecil dalam tubuh pasiennya dapat ia tahu dengan mudah.

"Hanya memastikan jika Kyuhyun-ssi benar-benar sehat."

"Ah, ne, Yunho-ssi." Balasnya dengan senyum.

Yunho sedikit terheran saat mendapat respon Donghae yang nampak biasa. Apa orang ini tidak menangkap makna tersirat dari ucapannya?

"Kyuhyun-ssi bisa datang ke rumah sakit menemui saya setelah sehat." Yunho menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Donghae.

Donghae menerimanya, "Saya pikir anda menyuruh Kyuhyunie memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit tempat Junghoon bekerja." Junghoon adalah teman Donghae yang tidak bisa datang.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, "Saya merasa lebih bertanggung jawab karena memeriksanya hari ini," balasnya.

Setelah bercakap-cakap beberapa saat, Yunho pamit pada Donghae. Dokter muda itu mendadak mendapat panggilan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit karena ada pasien yang menunggu.

Donghae kembali ke kamar untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun. "Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyunie..."

Pemuda itu tak henti mengucap rasa syukur karena Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Mendadak Donghae sangat takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Apalagi dengan hal buruk yang belakangan terjadi pada Kyuhyun membuat Donghae seolah enggan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari manik Donghae. Ia menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi kening Kyuhyun. "Aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau hidup bahagia, Kyuhyunie. Hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan mengalami hal buruk lagi. Kau terlalu banyak mendapatkan luka selama ini."

...

Senyum Changmin memudar. "Kyuhyun-ah sakit?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Donghae meletakkan segelas minuman di meja. Ia duduk disamping Changmin. "Ia terkena hipotermia setelah duduk di florist dengan pintu yang terbuka."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa, hyung?!" Donghae ingin merutuki suara Changmin yang terlampau keras. Ia menggosok telinganya yang menjadi korban keganasan suara Changmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat bangun aku tidak menemukannya di rumah. Setelah mencari aku menemukan Kyuhyun dengan keadaan menggigil di florist."

Changmin menenggak minuman dalam gelas dalam dua kali teguk. Donghae menatapnya heran. Apa dia monster?

"Apa Kyuhyun-ah sudah bangun, hyung?" Changmin bertanya setelah meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

"Dia sempat bangun dua jam lalu, tapi setelah itu tertidur kembali. Mungkin efek obat yang diberikan dokter Jung tadi."

"Padahal aku berniat mengajaknya main game terbaru. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun-ah malah sakit?"

Sinar mata Changmin yang semula berbinar saat datang, kini meredup dengan cepat. Sakitnya Kyuhyun cukup menjadi alasan Changmin tampak tidak bersemangat saat ini.

"Kyuhyunie sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya berlu istirahat dua hari untuk memulihkan keadaannya," ujar Donghae menenangkan Changmin. "Lebih baik letakkan kaset-kaset game itu di kamar Kyuhyun. aku mau membeli makanan untuk makan siang. Kau ikut makan siang disini saja, Changmin-ah."

Bahkan saat mendengar kata makanan, Changmin hanya mengangguk biasa. Dengan gontai Changmin melangkah ke kamar Kyuhyun sembari mendekap beberapa kaset game di perutnya.

"Aku sempat berpikir jika mereka adalah anak kembar yang terpisah." Donghae berujar ngawur. Ia segera beranjak dari sofa untuk membeli makanan.

...

"Padahal aku datang karena hari ini hari Minggu. Aku mau mengajakmu main game dari kaset yang baru kubeli."

Changmin tersenyum kecut karena tidak mendapati tanggapan. Tentu saja tidak ada tangapan, Kyuhyunn saja masih terpejam di tempat tidur!

"Kau bertindak karena merindukan ibumu kan?"

Pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali Changmin pikirkan setelah Donghae menjelaskan alsan Kyuhyun bisa sakit. Sahabatnya itu tipe manusia yang berpikiran panjang sebelum bertindak. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun sengaja membekukan diri jika tidak ada penyebabnya. Dan penyebab paling mungkin adalah kepergian ibu Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu.

"Seminggu tanpa kehadiranmu sangat membosankan, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak belajar se-asik dirimu. Kata Jonghyun, aku menjadi pendiam selama kau tidak ada."

Changmin memang hanya bisa cerewet saat bersama Kyuhyun. Rasanya aneh jika ia berbicara panjang dengan siswa lain.

"Sangat menyebalkan karena aku tidak bisa menelan makananku karena teringat dirimu. Padahal Jae hyung sudah memasak susah payah, tapi aku tidak menghabiskannya."

"Jae hyungmu pasti sedih."

"Bukan hanya sedih. Jae hyung juga memberondongiku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dia pikir aku sedang sakit sehingga tidak nafsu makan."

"Jangan terbawa dengan masalahku. Kalau kau mau makan ya makan saja."

"Bagaimana aku tidak terbawa dengan masalahmu? Kau kan―eh?" Seolah baru tersadar ada yang menimpali ucapannya sejak tadi, Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah bangun, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kelegaan di wajahnya.

"Belum," balas Kyuhyun. Lumayan jengkel dengan pertanyaan retoris dari Changmin.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun? Aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Sejak kau curhat tentang rasa kesepianmu di kelas."

Changmin mengulas senyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang terdengar menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun melirik segelas air putih di atas nakas. Changmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau minum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Changmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang kemudian membantu Kyuhyun meminum air dalam gelas itu. Kyuhyun menghabiskan air dalam beberapa kali teguk. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat kehausan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat haus. Mau kuambilkan lagi?" tawar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia menyamankan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. Kepalanya masih pening. Walau Kyuhyun tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya, tapi Kyuhyun yakin bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Disaat Kyuhyun masih memejamkan mata, Changmin memilih diam. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih pucat. Tubuh Kyuhyun juga lebih kurus dibanding terakhir ia menemuinya.

Apa Kyuhyun kesulitan makan? Ah pertanyaan bodoh! Anak mana yang bisa makan dengan baik setelah kepergian ibunya. Changmin tanpa sadar memukul kepalanya sendiri menggunakan tangan. Ia meringis karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Hanya berapa hari kutinggal ternyata membuatmu hilang kewarasan," komentar Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah bodoh Changmin. Kyuhyun heran, padahal saat baru berkenalan, Changmin adalah anak yang cool di matanya. Namun setelah hampir tiga tahun, sifat cool itu tidak tersisa sama sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak masuk lagi aku mungkin akan mendapat gelar tidak waras sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada Changmin. "Dimana Donghae hyung?" tanyanya.

"Sedang keluar membeli makanan." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa kau masih merasa kedinginan?"

"Tidak, aku merasa hangat. Memangnya kenapa?"

Changmin menghela napas, Kyuhyun mungkin tidak tahu tentang keadaannya sendiri. "Donghae hyung bilang kau terkena hipotermia karena duduk di florist tanpa menutup pintu."

Kyuhyun lumayan terkejut mendengar penuturan Changmin. Ia mengalami hipotermia? Itu terdengar buruk. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terasa pening.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Donghae tiba-tiba muncul. Kyuhyun melempar senyumnya pada Donghae yang kini berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Donghae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu bersyukur saat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau lapar?"

...

"Aigoo... uri Taeminie bertambah berat eoh?"

Anak laki-laki itu merengut mendengar kalimat sang ayah. "Taemin tidak gendut, ayah. Kata ibu, Taemin itu sehat." Ucapnya dengan fasih. Tak ada aksen cedal sama sekali dalam kalimatnya. Taemin tergolong pintar di usianya yang masih empat tahun. Tuan Cho mendekap tubuh mungil Taemin yang kini duduk dipangkuannya. "Ayah..." panggil Taemin sembari menarik ujung lengan kemeja ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Taeminie?"

"Ayah jangan pergi lama seperti kemarin. Taemin tidak suka jauh dari ayah."

Kalimat anaknya cukup menohok hati Tuan Cho. "Taemin rindu ayah?" tanyanya.

Taemin mengangguk dengan cepat. "Sangat rindu. Taemin sangat rindu ayah."

"Baiklah, ayah tidak akan pergi dari Taeminie."

"Ayah serius?"

"Ayah serius."

"Yeayy!" Pria itu mengecup pipi gembil anaknya. Menghasilkan kikikan geli dari bibir tipis Taemin. Tuan Cho juga tidak lupa mengusak rambut Taemin.

"Seru sekali. Ibu tidak diajak?"

Taemin menoleh pada ibunya. Ia turun dari pangkuan ayahnya lalu berlari kearah ibunya. Memeluk kaki ibunya dengan erat. Mira berjongkok lalu menarik Taemin dalam gendongannya.

"Ibu, ibu!"

Mira menatap Taemin yang nampak berbinar. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Taemin senang sekali," ucapnya sembari menggerakkan tangan mungilnya. "Ayah bilang tidak akan pergi seperti kemarin. Taemin sangat senang!"

Senyum bahagia tidak terelakan di bibir Mira. Wanita itu mendudukkan diri disamping suaminya. "Oh ya?" ucapnya sembari menatap Tuan Cho disampingnya.

Tuan Cho merangkul pundak Mira. Taemin memasang ekspresi lucunya. "Iya, ibu. Ayah sudah janji sama Taemin."

"Karena Taemin yang minta, aku tidak bisa menolaknya," balas Tuan Cho.

Mira kini tersenyum dengan lebar. "Aku ikut senang. Itu artinya kau akan berhenti mengunjunginya kan?" Tuan Cho terdiam sesaat. Hal itu membuat Mira merubah ekspresinya. "Kau sudah berjanji pada Taeminie!"

"Tapi tidak dengan berhenti mengunjunginya. Aku tetap akan datang menemui Kyu―"

"Jangan menyebut namanya di depan anak kita!" ucapnya sembari menutup kedua telinga Taemin dengan tangannya. Taemin hanya mengedip tidak mengerti saat ibunya mulai beranjak lalu membawanya menuju kamar.

Tuan Cho hanya bisa menghela napas.

...

"Besok jangan masuk sekolah dulu. Kau perlu istirahat sehari lagi di rumah." Donghae meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang tersisa setengah. Ia menaikkan selimut Kyuhyun hingga sebatas dada.

Kyuhyun mengeluh mendengarnya, "Aku sudah absen seminggu, hyung! Mana mungkin aku absen lagi?" ujarnya tidak terima.

Donghae menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau sedang sakit. Tapi anehnya suaramu tidak mencerminkan demikian."

"Tapi, hyung―"

"Jangan membantahku! Besok kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah!"

Titik. Donghae tidak mau dibantah. Kyuhyun mengkerut di tempat tidur. Seumur-umur baru ini Kyuhyun mendengar Donghae bicara dengan nada setegas itu.

"Ya, hyung." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae tersenyum senang. "Good boy!"

Kyuhyun manyun mendengar kalimat Donghae. "Aku bukan anak kecil!" serunya.

"Kau tetap adik kecilku meski sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku."

Deg

Kalimat Donghae mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan ucapan ibunya.

"Walau sudah dewasa, kau tetap putra kecil ibu, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meremat ujung selimut dengan jari tangannya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya kini memunggungi Donghae.

"Aku mau tidur, hyung. Hyung juga tidur sana!" usir Kyuhyun.

Donghae menaikkan alisnya. "Hei, kau pikir aku tidur dimana jika tidak disini?"

Kyuhyun lupa. Ia merutuki sifat pelupanya. "Hyung bisa tidur dimana saja kecuali di kamar ibu." Ujarnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan, Kyuhyunie. Aku pulang saja kalau begitu."

Donghae membalikkan badan.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"Hyung..." cicit Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku bercanda. Jangan menganggapnya serius." Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan selimut. Namun Donghae bisa melihat tatapan memohon lewat mata Kyuhyun.

"Jadi?" melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan selimutnya lalu menggeser tubuhnya agak ke pinggir. "Donghae hyung tidur disini saja."

Donghae terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya naik ke tempat tidur. Kyuhyun akan membagi selimutnya, namun Donghae sudah terlebih dulu memeluknya dari samping. Donghae menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Seperti orang tua yang sedang membimbing anaknya untuk segera tidur.

"Aku tidak perlu selimut. Jja, good boy, waktunya untuk tidur!"

Meski ingin protes, namun Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih diam. "Good night, hyung..." ucapnya pelan. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya. Donghae tidak berhenti menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun sebelum sepupunya itu benar-benar tertidur. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur, Donghae merapikan selimut Kyuhyun kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun menuju alam mimpi.

"Good night, Kyuhyunie..."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _ **Notes**_ : aku gak mau bahas fanfic. Dibawah ini cuma curhatanku soal situasi yang sedang terjadi

...

 **Because when we are together, it's not an end, but an and.**

Jujur, aku dibuat pusing dengan kasus ini. Perpecahan diantara ELF cukup membuatku bertanya arti kebersamaan selama 11 tahun. Sebenarnya aku gak mau memihak atau menyalahkan pihak manapun. Tapi sejak memutuskan jadi ELF tiga tahun lalu, aku akan mendukung mereka tanpa cela. Meskipun mereka salah, aku bakal tetap mendukung mereka. Aku hanya seorang penggemar bau kencur. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendukung, bukan mencampuri urusan pribadi mereka. Prinsip ku sejak awal adalah tidak menginginkan ada bintang lain yang menghilang. Sudah cukup kehilangan 2 bintang, jangan ada bintang yang harus dikorbankan lagi.

Aku gak munafik. Pernah terbesit di pikiranku 'seandainya dia gak ngelakuin ini', 'andai dia begini' dan masih banyak lagi perandaian yang kupikirkan. **Tidak ada orang yang dengan sengaja mencoreng nama baik keluarga sendiri**. Aku seolah tersadar dengan hal ini. Terlepas dari sengaja atau tidak, aku memilih menutup mata. Karena semakin aku ingin tahu, maka semakin banyak kesalahan kecil yang nantinya justru membuatku menyalahartikannya.

Harapanku tidak muluk-muluk. Masalah ini cepat selesai, peri biru kembali bersatu, Super Junior tetap berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Bayang-bayang **bubar** yang selama ini terdengar biasa untuk Super Junior, kini rasanya berat untuk menyangkal atau menyetujui. Kalaupun harus bubar, aku gak ingin dengan cara semacam ini. Super Junior mungkin bukan grup yang dibentuk dengan cara 'terhormat' tapi aku gak ikhlas bubarnya mereka dengan cara yang 'tidak terhormat'.

Seingatku, Leeteuk pernah bilang begini: **"Super Junior isn't a band that will disband in two, three years. We will be together for 20-30 years, until ELF doesn't want us anymore."** Jangan, kumohon jangan sampai hal ini terjadi. Kita harus berjuang sama-sama untuk bertahan. Singkirkan kebencian dan rasa tidak suka kalian pada pihak tertentu. _Prom15e to 13elieve._

 **"Super Junior adalah rumahku." ―Kyuhyun.**

 **Dan aku gak ingin 'rumah' Kyuhyun hancur saat dia kembali...**

Maaf kalo kalian gak sepaham denganku. **Ini hanyalah pendapat pribadiku.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **June 13, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	7. someone—please tell me

Taemin mengintip dari balik pintu, "Ayah..." panggilnya lalu melangkah masuk.

Pria dalam ruangan itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum melihat putranya kini berdiri di samping kursi kerjanya. "Ada apa, Taeminie?"

Sepasang tangan kecil itu mengisyaratkan ingin ikut naik ke kursi. Tuan Cho meraih Taemin lalu mendudukkan putranya itu di pangkuannya. Taemin tersenyum senang lalu merangkak berdiri. Kemudian Taemin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang ayah.

"Ibu sudah tidur. Taemin tidak bisa tidur." Keluhnya dengan suara pelan.

Tuan Cho mengamati putranya yang nampak masih terjaga. Memang benar Taemin nampak belum mengantuk. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah satu jam sejak jam tidur Taemin yang seharusnya pukul delapan malam.

"Karena itu Taeminie kesini? Tapi ayah masih harus kerja."

Taemin mengangguk namun bibirnya mencebik. "Bacakan cerita, ayah. Please..." rajuknya.

"Haruskah?"

"Ayah..."

Mendengar rajukan itu membuat Tuan Cho tersenyum geli. Ia sangat suka saat bisa menggoda putranya. "Baiklah. Taeminie mau cerita apa?" tanya pria itu sembari membuka laci terbawah meja kerjanya. Disitu tertata beberapa judul cerita yang sengaja diletakkan istrinya disana, karena kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi sebelumnya.

"Little Prince," gumam Taemin. Bocah itu tak melihat ke arah laci, namun justru meraih selembar foto yang terselip di buku sang ayah. Kedua matanya mengerjap bingung melihat foto seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya. "Ayah, kakak ini siapa?"

Tuan Cho masih mencari buku cerita yang diminta putranya. Ia menoleh pada Taemin yang menyodorkan selembar foto di depan wajahnya. _Astaga!_ "Darimana Taeminie mendapatkan ini?" lalu mengambil foto dari tangan Taemin. Tuan Cho dengan tergesa memasukkan foto itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Taemin mengambilnya dari situ," ucap Taemin sembari menunjuk buku yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Siapa kakak tampan itu, ayah?" tanya Taemin lagi. Sepertinya anak empat tahun itu sangat ingin tahu.

Tuan Cho menghela napas. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan ceroboh meletakkan foto itu disana? Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan pada putranya?

"Ayah..."

"Dia putra ayah."

Taemin memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti. "Putra ayah kan Taemin. Taemin masih kecil, kenapa disitu sudah besar?" pertanyaan cerdas dari anak umur empat tahun. Tuan Cho harusnya tidak terkejut karena putranya bertanya semacam itu.

"Putra ayah yang lain. Dia kakak Taeminie."

"Eh? Taemin punya kakak? Ayah serius?"

Respon yang tidak tuan Cho duga diberikan Taemin. Tuan Cho tersenyum pada Taemin. "Iya, itu kakak Taemin. Nama kakak Taemin, Cho Kyuhyun." ujarnya lalu mengeluarkan foto itu lalu memperlihatkannya pada Taemin. "Tampan kan?"

Taemin mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. "Kakak Taemin tampan. Seperti ayah dan Taemin." Tersenyum lebar. "Namanya tadi siapa, ayah?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho-Kyu-Hyun. Kok ibu tidak pernah cerita sama Taemin?" Taemin menatap ayahnya.

"Sssttt... ini rahasia ayah dan Taeminie. Taeminie tidak boleh cerita pada ibu. Ibu tidak boleh tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **6**

 **.**

 _ **[someone—please tell me]**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehari tanpa Kyuhyun-ah lagi di kelas, kuharap aku tidak mati kebosanan."

Changmin mencebik. Kakinya berjalan di koridor yang masih sepi. Tidak perlu heran alasan Changmin berangkat satu jam sebelum bel masuk berdering. Kemarin Donghae menelponnya, pemuda itu bilang jika Kyuhyun masih harus istirahat sehari lagi.

Ugh, Changmin tidak yakin ia bisa melewati hari ini dengan menyenangkan. Selama ini ia sangat jarang tepisah dengan Kyuhyun lebih dari dua hari. Mereka seperti acar lobak dan ayam goreng yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Okey, abaikan perumpamaan Changmin yang tidak jauh-jauh dari makanan.

Changmin berbelok ke kiri di ujung koridor. Saat melewati kamar mandi, Changmin memelankan langkahnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar suara batuk yang cukup keras dari dalam. _Sudah ada yang datang selain aku ya?_ Ia berniat melongok ke dalam.

Drrrtt. Ponsel Changmin bergetar. Ia mengurungkan niatnya lalu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Ya, Jae hyung?"

 _"Nanti hyung lembur sampai malam. Makanan sudah hyung siapkan di kulkas. Kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya sebelum makan."_

"Lembur lagi? Kata hyung tidak ke kantor hari ini."

 _"Tim pemasaran menang tender, jadi hyung akan berangkat jam sembilan nanti. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hyung fokus kerja saja."

Tak lama kemudian, panggilan berakhir. Ia menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku. Jae hyung-nya bekerja keras untuknya. Meskipun ayah dan ibu mereka sering mengirimkan uang, tapi Jaejoong jarang menggunakannya. Changmin tahu diri untuk tidak membebani Jaejoong dengan merajuk yang tidak-tidak.

Changmin melirik jam tangan. "Aku menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit disini." Ujarnya lalu melangkah. Lupa dengan keinginannya untuk melongok ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sampai di ruang kelas, Changmin meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku. Kelas masih sepi. Ia duduk di kursinya kemudian melirik bangku sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar Changmin merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan menggunakan tas sebagai bantalan kepala.

"Huh... aku kangen Kyuhyun-ah duduk disini," keluhnya.

Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan. Keadaan kelas yang sepi dengan udara dingin yang terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus dari celah jendela mengundang kantuk Changmin datang. Changmin memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia hampir terlelap saat mendengar suara kursi berderit. Dengan setengah memaksa, Changmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke samping.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang. Apa aku terlalu merindukan Kyuhyun-ah hingga seolah melihatnya disini?"

Mana mungkin Kyuhyun yang kata Donghae masih harus istirahat itu tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil memandangnya. Changmin rasa mimpinya datang karena terlalu rindu sosok Kyuhyun dalam kelas. Ia berniat merebahkan kepalanya lagi namun bahunya ditarik hingga duduk dengan tegak.

"Kau pikir aku hantu?" tanya sosok yang Changmin yakini hanya ilusi.

"Ini mulai terasa aneh."

"Kau itu yang aneh, Changmin-ah! Apa kau benar-benar kehilangan kewarasanmu karena aku absen selama seminggu?"

Eh? Kenapa ilusi ini terasa seperti nyata? Sosok Kyuhyun itu marah-marah sembari memukul kepalanya. Anehnya Changmin merasa kepalanya ikut berdenyut. Jangan-jangan―

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

"Kau benar-benar Kyuhyun-ah?" Changmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun, mencubit kecil pipi pucat itu, kemudian mengamati kaki Kyuhyun yang menginjak lantai. "Kau nyata, Kyuhyun-ah!" serunya dengan berbinar.

Sementara Kyuhyun harus mendumel karena Changmin mencubit pipinya. "Kau pikir aku makhluk astral! Jangan bercanda!" ucapnya sembari mengusap pipinya yang berkedut.

"Lho, bagaimana kau ke sekolah. Donghae hyung bilang kau harus istirahat lagi." Changmin bertanya setelah tersadar dengan telepon dari Donghae kemarin. "Apa jangan-jangan―"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian ia meringis.

"Well, mungkin Hae hyung akan mencincangku sampai di rumah nanti."

...

"Sabar, Hae, sabar. Kau terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak gadisnya saat ini."

"Bagaimana bisa aku sabar kalau Kyuhyun nyatanya kabur dari rumah, appa!"

"Dia pergi ke sekolah, Hae."

Donghae melengos tak ingin menanggapi ucapan appa nya. Ia bersumpah akan mengikat Kyuhyun di tempat tidur saat sepupunya itu pulang nanti. Pagi tadi ia hanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar untuk menjemput appa nya yang mengalami ban bocor di pusat kota. Dan saat sampai di rumah beberapa menit lalu, Donghae mendapati kamar Kyuhyun kosong. Jangan lupakan selembar notes yang membuat Donghae meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga appa nya yang masih di ruang tamu kelabakan menghampirinya.

 _Hyung, maaf, aku pergi ke sekolah tanpa pamit. Aku nakal untuk hari ini saja lho ^^_

 _Ps: Jangan marah ya_

Donghae rasa appa nya benar. Ia seperti ibu yang kehilangan anak gadisnya. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar―ah, Donghae tak ingin menyumpahi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun masih sakit, appa. Dia butuh istrihat sehari lagi." Donghae mengeluh dengan keras. Ia menjabak rambutnya dengan keras. "Dia pasti belum sarapan. Obatnya bahkan masih utuh."

Donghae sudah memberitahu Tuan Lee perihal Kyuhyun yang sakit. Karena itulah ia pulang ke Seoul hari ini. Tapi sampai di pusat kota, ban mobilnya mendadak bocor dan ia menyuruh Donghae untuk menjemput. Tuan Lee menepuk pundak Donghae, membuat putra semata wayangnya itu menoleh padanya. "Kyuhyun mungkin sakit, tapi ia tidak akan sembuh hanya dengan berbaring di kamar." Ujarnya.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi. "Maksud appa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau juga anak muda, Hae. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun rindu sekolahnya atau teman-temannya. Siapa tahu dengan masuk sekolah, Kyuhyun justru merasa sehat." Tutur tuan Lee.

"Tapi appa―"

"Kau semakin mirip dengan mendiang bibimu saat seperti ini," ujar Tuan Lee dengan pandangan menerawang. Hah, ia merindukan adiknya. "Dia juga selalu khawatir dengan Kyuhyun."

"Apa aku seperti itu, appa?" Donghae tahu, selain Kyuhyun, appa nya juga pihak yang paling terpukul dengan kepergian ibu Kyuhyun. ibu Kyuhyun adalah saudara satu-satunya yang dimiliki appa nya.

Tuan Lee menatap Donghae. "Lima tahun terakhir kau sangat dekat dengannya. Appa pikir karena itulah sifat kalian hampir mirip saat menghadapi Kyuhyun."

"Bibi itu―seperti ibu kedua setelah eomma. Aku tidak yakin masa remajaku akan berkesan jika tidak ada bibi. Penyebab utama karena appa yang kerja terus," ucap Donghae seolah menyindir appa nya.

Pria Lee itu berdehem pelan karena ucapan Donghae, "Kau seperti tidak mengenal appa mu sendiri, Hae."

"Ya, dan aku beruntung appa tidak mengurangi kasih sayangnya sedikitpun untukku."

Donghae tersenyum.

...

"Apa?! Kau kabur?!"

"Aish... mau membuatku tuli?! Tidak perlu teriak juga!" Kyuhyun mengusap telinga kirinya yang berdenging.

Changmin berdiri dari kursi lalu menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan frustasi. "Pantas saja mukamu masih pucat. Lihatlah, kau seperti mayat berjalan!" ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, memilih fokus dengan ponselnya untuk bermain game. Biar saja Changmin mengoceh ini itu, ia tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hm."

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Hm."

"Apa kau pusing? Kau terlihat pucat."

"Hm―ya! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Changmin menjauhkan ponsel Kyuhyun dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha mengambilnya. Tapi sialnya Changmin tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau belum sarapan dan minum obat. Kau juga pusing kan?" tanya Changmin dengan tegas, membuat Kyuhyun kembali duduk tenang di kursi. "Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Ya, ya, ya, ambil saja ponselku! Terserah!" Kyuhyun membuang muka keluar jendela.

Changmin menghela napas. Dasar Kyuhyun si keras kepala!―ucapkan itu untuk dirimu juga Shim Changmin! "Kau bisa tambah sakit jika seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah." Ujarnya dengan nada lebih santai.

"Menyebalkan! Kau sama saja dengan Donghae hyung!" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya hampir seperti gerutuan. Namun Changmin dengan mudah mendengarnya.

Changmin membuka tasnya lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya. Ia membukanya lalu meletakkannya di bangku Kyuhyun. Sepasang sumpit juga Changmin letakkan di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah. Walau kau tidak meminum obatmu, setidaknya kau harus makan."

Kyuhyun merengut menatap Changmin. Changmin harus menahan tawanya. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah merajuk padanya. Hanya pada Donghae atau ibunya saja Kyuhyun mau merajuk.

"Lidahku pahit sejak kemarin. Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Aku memang sudah sakit!"

Menghela napas pelan. Kyuhyun memang terlihat belum sehat. Changmin bisa melihat raut pucat Kyuhyun―sama seperti kemarin. "Lalu kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Changmin-ah. Aku mau tidur saja! Bangunkan aku kalau sudah bel!"

Kyuhyun menggeser kotak bekal kesamping. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas bangku. Changmin mendesis jengkel karenanya. Ia menutup bekalnya lagi kemudian memasukkannya dalam tas.

"Ya sudahlah. Terserahmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

...

"Ada survei lapangan di dekat Seoul."

Wanita yang sedang merapikan dasi Tuan Cho itu menampilkan raut penuh tanya. "Kenapa Seoul?"

"Bukan aku yang menentukan. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari atasan."

"Baiklah." Mira mengangguk, "Tapi setelah itu langsung pulang. Jangan menemuinya lagi!" ujarnya seperti ancaman.

Tuan Cho memegang pundak sang istri. "Kyuhyun putraku, Mira-ya. Setelah ibu Kyuhyun meninggal, yang Kyuhyun punya di dunia ini hanyalah aku. Mana mungkin aku tidak menemuinya?"

Mira menghempas tangan suaminya. "Terserah! Aku tidak peduli! Kalau kau membawanya kesini pun aku tidak peduli! Tapi jangan harap aku akan berlaku baik padanya!"

"Demi Tuhan, Mira! Kyuhyun putraku!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku hanya ingin kita hidup bahagia bertiga, tanpa ada bayangan masa lalu. Hanya aku, kau, dan Taeminie. Apa keinginanku begitu sulit untuk dipenuhi?" Sudut mata Mira tergenang airmata. "Kalau aku bisa, sejak dulu aku tak akan memilih jatuh cinta pada pria beristri sepertimu." Airmata itu jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya.

Tuan Cho merengkuh Mira dalam pelukannya. Mengelus rambut hitam sang istri yang tergerai. Garis takdir memang hanya rahasia Tuhan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana jalan hidup seseorang.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, menjadi orang ketiga bukan hal yang mudah. Aku berlumur dosa. Tapi aku tidak bisa lepas darimu."

...

"Apa kubilang?! Kau memang keras kepala, Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin dengan jengkel mengaduk sup dalam mangkuk. Ia mengambil sesendok lalu menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana tidak jengkel. Saat jam istrirahat, Kyuhyun bilang akan ke toilet. Tapi setengah jam kemudian tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas. Alhasil Changmin mencari Kyuhyun hampir ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Beruntung seorang siswa memberi tahu posisi Kyuhyun saat itu. Changmin menemukan Kyuhyun di perpustakaan dengan keadaan lemas. Sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak sanggup membuka matanya.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Dengan patuh Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Ia menerima suapan Changmin dengan setengah hati.

"Kusuruh sarapan tidak mau! Kutanya mau makan apa tidak menjawab! Kalau aku tidak datang memang siapa yang akan menemukanmu?! Penjaga perpustakaan yang suka tidur itu tidak akan sadar kalau kau disana!"

Changmin mengulurkan sesuap lagi dan Kyuhyun menerimanya lagi. Dengan setengah hati. Ditambah Kyuhyun tak mau menatap Changmin.

"Kenapa kau kabur kalau memang belum sehat?!"

Kyuhyun tak berniat menanggapi.

"Kau itu pintar tapi bod―argh! Kau membuatku hampir mengumpat di pagi hari!"

Changmin mengulurkan sesuap lagi, namun Kyuhyun menolak untuk membuka mulut.

"Aku kenyang."

"Kau baru menelan beberapa suapan! Makan lagi at―"

"Kau menakutkan, Changmin-ah." Cicit Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Changmin melongo di tempatnya. "E?" pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun yang berucap tanpa memandang wajahnya. _Kyuhyun takut padaku?_

Kyuhyun terlihat mengusap ujung matanya. "Aku mau pulang," ucapnya pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Ka-kau menangis, Kyuhyun-ah?" Changmin harap matanya bermasalah. Tapi Changmin rasa matanya sehat-sehat saja. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengusap matanya. "Hei, kau menangis karena kubentak tadi? Aku minta maaf, bukan maksud―"

"Aku tidak menangis! Mataku hanya kelilipan!" Kyuhyun berujar dengan keras. Changmin hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk di tangannya.

"Ee, i-iya. Aku minta surat izin dulu. Baru kuantar kau pulang."

...

Rumah itu terlihat sepi, begitu pun toko yang letaknya di samping rumah itu. Tuan Cho mengamatinya dari seberang jalan. Ia ingin masuk. Tapi pria itu yakin Kyuhyunnya sedang bersekolah dan Donghae juga pergi kuliah. Jadi mungkin saja rumah itu kosong sekarang.

 _"Tolong, ayah. Aku tidak butuh uang ayah. Aku hanya ingin ayah menepati janji ayah untuk datang mengambil raporku di sekolah_."

Pria itu kembali teringat kalimat putranya tempo hari. Ia sudah berjanji akan menepatinya.

"Mira tidak perlu tahu soal ini." Karena jika Mira tahu, Tuan Cho tidak yakin ia bisa membantah keinginan wanita itu untuk tidak menemui Kyuhyun lagi.

Tuan Cho menajamkan pandangan saat pintu rumah terbuka. Pria itu ingin berlari dari tempatnya berdiri, namun kakinya terasa terpaku. Seseorang yang baru keluar dari rumah itu tanpa sengaja melihat kearahnya. Tuan Cho tertegun saat orang itu mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk. Sampai orang itu masuk lagi ke rumah, Tuan Cho baru sadar jika pintu rumah terbuka lebar untuknya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Tuan Cho melangkah menuju rumah di seberang jalan. Ia berhenti sejenak, beberapa langkah di depan pintu yang terbuka. Pria itu menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Padahal waktu itu ia dengan mudah masuk ke rumah ini, namun sekarang mendadak keberanian Tuan Cho menguap.

Baru selangkah Tuan Cho masuk, suara bernada dingin itu menyapanya. "Apa maumu kali ini?" tanya pria yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Pria itu―Tuan Lee, mantan kakak iparnya berjalan mendekatinya. "Setelah membuang anak dan istrimu, kenapa kau kembali lagi? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tuan Cho seolah tak berkutik. Kata 'membuang' cukup memukul telak batinnya. "Aku ingin membawa Kyuhyun."

Tuan Lee berdecih. "Kau tidak bisa memungut barang yang telah kau buang, Cho!"

"Aku tidak membuang siapapun disini, hyung."

Kedua mata Tuan Lee menatap Tuan Cho dengan tajam. Pria itu menarik kerah Tuan Cho. "Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung lagi! Kau bukan adikku lagi, Cho!" menghempaskan tubuh Tuan Cho hingga pria itu terhuyung.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermak―"

"Tutup mulutmu, Cho! Bahkan jika kau mengemis maaf padaku, tak akan menghidupkan adikku lagi!" tuan Lee menarik napas dengan kasar. Amarahnya semakin memuncak semenjak melihat sosok pria brengsek itu. "Jangan harap bisa membawa Kyuhyun bersamamu! Kyuhyun tetap di Seoul, di rumah ini!"

"Hyung―"

"Kau hanya akan menyakitinya dengan membawanya tinggal bersamamu." Nada bicaranya sedikit melunak, "Kau hanya akan menggoreskan luka lebih dalam. Terutama saat Kyuhyun tahu alasan ibunya meninggal karena kau, ayah kandungnya sendiri!"

Tuan Cho tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia tahu itu. Tapi Tuan Cho tak mau disalahkan begitu saja. Tuan Cho berani bersumpah, ia tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membuat mantan istrinya itu celaka. Bisakah pria itu menyebutnya sebagai―kebetulan?

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk me―"

"Begitukah? Aku tidak menyangka."

...

"Kembalilah ke sekolah lagi. Aku akan jalan sendiri dari sini."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia turun dari bus lalu berjalan di trotoar. Kepalanya pening. Kyuhyun juga merasa suhu tubuhnya sedikit naik. Mungkin efek hipotermia kemarin mulai muncul lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa menyadari Changmin masih mengikutinya.

Di persimpangan jalan, Kyuhyun berbelok. Ia berjalan sekitar lima menit untuk kemudian berbelok ke rumahnya. Ia melewati halaman rumahnya sembari mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Matanya melirik bunga matahari yang masih hidup meski di puncak musim dingin.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit karena pintu rumahnya terbuka. Ia berniat masuk, namun akhirnya berhenti melangkah karena mendengar percakapan dua orang di dalam rumah.

"Tutup mulutmu, Cho! Bahkan jika kau mengemis maaf padaku, tak akan menghidupkan adikku lagi!"

 _Kenapa paman memarahi ayah?_ Beragam pertanyaan melingkar dalam kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jangan harap bisa membawa Kyuhyun bersamamu! Kyuhyun tetap di Seoul, di rumah ini!"

 _Apa ayah sudah mengatakannya pada paman?_

"Hyung―"

"Kau hanya akan menyakitinya dengan membawanya tinggal bersamamu."

Jeda.

"Kau hanya akan menggoreskan luka lebih dalam. Terutama saat Kyuhyun tahu alasan ibunya meninggal karena kau, ayah kandungnya sendiri!"

Saat mendengar kalimat itu, seluruh tulang dalam tubuh Kyuhyun seolah rontok. Apa maksud pamannya? Mana mungkin ayahnya melakukan hal itu pada ibunya?

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk me―"

Daripada terus berspekulasi tidak jelas, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. "Begitukah? Aku tidak menyangka." Ucapnya berhasil mengalihkan atensi kedua pria itu. Kyuhyun bisa melihat tatapan kaget dari ayahnya, sedangkan pamannya tak berani menatapnya. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui disini?"

...

 _"Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini?" Ibu Kyuhyun menyimpan bunga di tangannya ke dalam keranjang. Ia merogoh saku bajunya untuk kemudian melihat layar ponsel. Wanita itu mengernyit karena tidak mengenali nomor tersebut._

 _"Yeoboseyo?" ucapnya setelah mengangkat panggilan. Beberapa detik berlalu namun tidak terdengar jawaban. "Yeoboseyo?" ulangnya lagi._

 _"Ini aku."_

 _Nyut. Suara itu―_

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _Suara yang hangat. Wanita itu merasa perasaannya menghangat._

 _"Baik." Jeda, "Kau?" tanyanya._

 _"Aku juga."_

 _Setelahnya hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara sampai semenit kemudian. Namun keduanya juga tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri panggilan._

 _"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?"_

 _"Dia baik."_

 _Ibu Kyuhyun mengangkat keranjangnya. Masih dengan ponsel di telinga kiri dan keranjang di tangan kanannya, wanita itu menuruni tangga dengan perlahan._

 _"Kau sudah menemukan penggantiku?"_

 _Tap. Langkah kaki wanita itu terhenti. Tanpa sadar tangannya melepaskan genggamannya pada keranjang._

 _"Aku tidak akan mencarinya."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Hanya tidak ingin kembali merasakan sakit. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyukainya."_

 _Terdiam sejenak._

 _"Aku sudah menikah lagi." Genggamannya pada ponsel mengerat. "Sampaikan ucapan selamat ulangtahun untuk Kyuhyun. katakan jika aku belum bisa mengabulkan permohonannya sekarang."_

 _"Ya," sahut ibu Kyuhyun._

 _Jeda lagi._

 _"Kau―membenciku?" suara Tuan Cho kembali mengalun._

 _Ibu Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sangat." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah. Namun tak terdengar kebencian didalamnya._

 _"Maaf―aku meminta maaf. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti bualan, tapi aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu dengan cara yang tidak benar."_

 _Tak ada balasan dari wanita itu._

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

 _Panggilan itu berakhir. Wanita itu menjadi pihak pertama yang memutuskan sambungan. Tubuhnya bergetar, genggaman pada ponselnya menghilang sehingga ponsel di tangannya terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Tak menghiraukan ponselnya, wanita itu mulai melangkah turun. Langkahnya menyeok, seolah tak ada tenaga dalam tubuhnya. Dan―wanita itu tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya―serasa melayang. Semuanya gelap._

 _..._

Changmin yang menempelkan tubuhnya pada pintu, terkejut mendengar obrolan dua pria di dalam.

"Kau salah paham, Kyuhyunie. Ayah tidak melakukannya. Sungguh!" Tuan Cho memelas pada putranya.

Tuan Lee yang mendengarnya berdecih pelan. Namun pria itu tak ingin berkata apapun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kenyataan ini seolah menyiram luka bernanahnya dengan air garam. Perih dan sakit. Kyuhyun sudah kecewa dengan ayahnya dan kini ia merasakan kecewa lagi.

"Ayah tahu? Ayah sendiri yang mengajariku untuk tidak berbohong. Karena itu―aku berusaha percaya pada ayah." Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya. "Ibu selalu bilang jika aku tetaplah seorang Cho, jadi aku tidak boleh membenci ayah. Ayah―adalah satu-satunya ayahku."

Tuan Cho tertegun.

"Aku yakin kejadian ini mungkin hanya kebetulan," tutur Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mencoba tidak menumbuhkan rasa benci akibat kekecewaannya. "Tuhan lebih sayang ibu. Aku pikir―ibu memang harus beristirahat agar tidak merasakan sakit lagi."

Pria itu hampir menangis mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berpikir dengan begitu―bijak? Putranya itu seolah tak ingin menyalakan api pertikaian antara mereka.

"Ayah tidak perlu mengajakku kemanapun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Kyuhyunie..."

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Ia tidak meringis saat kepalanya bertambah pening. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Kyuhyunie―" bahu Tuan Cho tertarik ke belakang saat akan mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mengejarnya. Kau harus menuai apa yang kau tanam selama ini.

Changmin kaget saat Kyuhyun melangkah dengan cepat melewati dirinya. Ia mengejar Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan sahabatnya itu. "Kyuhyun-ah!" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun tak perlu menatap wajah orang yang menarik tangannya. "Lepaskan, Changmin-ah." Ucapnya tanpa nada.

"Kemana?"

Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Changmin sehingga genggaman pada tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Pemuda itu tak ingin Changmin melihat wajahnya yang mungkin menjadi lebih pucat dibanding sebelumnya. Tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Changmin, ia melangkah menjauhi rumahnya.

Saat merasa sudah jauh dari rumahnya, pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hari ini terasa berat. Banyak kenyataan yang baru diketahui dan itu cukup menampar jiwanya.

Kyuhyun―butuh ibunya.

...

"Aku datang lagi, appa."

Jung Yunho meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih diatas makam. Pria itu menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mulai memanjatkan doa. Tidak lama kemudian Yunho membuka matanya lagi. Pria itu membungkuk pada makam didepannya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Bulan depan aku akan mengunjungi appa lagi."

Kemudian Yunho berjalan menjauhi makam appanya. Makam appanya terletak agak jauh dari pintu masuk. Yunho harus berjalan lumayan jauh untuk keluar dari area pemakaman. Kedua mata musangnya menelisik keadaan makam yang sepi. Ya, apa yang Yunho harapkan dari sebuah pemakaman?

Saat hampir mencapai pintu keluar, pria itu mengernyit karena mendapati sesosok tubuh yang terduduk di samping sebuah makam. tanpa sadar Yunho meneguk ludah.

 _Mana mungkin ada hantu di siang bolong?!_

Meski sedikit bergidik, namun rasa penasaran mendorong Yunho untuk mendekati sosok itu. Ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah, Yunho sadar jika sosok itu adalah manusia. Kakinya menapak tanah. Meski sosok itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan dengan kaki yang merapat di depan dada, namun Yunho yakin jika sosok itu adalah manusia yang masih hidup.

Yunho mendekati sosok itu lalu menyentuh bahunya. Hanya dengan sentuhan kecil itu cukup membuat sosok yang tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya itu mendongak. Yunho terkejut saat melihat wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menatap pria di depannya. Ia merasa tidak mengenal pria di depannya, lalu darimana pria itu tahu namanya?

"Saya dokter yang pernah dipanggil Donghae-ssi saat anda sakit." Jelas Yunho ketika melihat kebingungan dalam wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi apapun. Ia hanya menatap Yunho tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun-ssi lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan Yunho sepertinya tidak mendapat sambutan baik dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya menolehkan kepala ke samping―makam ibunya. Yunho melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia ikut mengamati makam itu. _Sembilan hari yang lalu? Apa itu makam ibunya?_

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan pening. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Yunho ingat jika Kyuhyun harusnya masih harus beristirahat. Lalu kenapa pasiennya itu justru duduk di samping makam ibunya?

Tes

Kyuhyun segera mengusap hidungnya yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cairan merah. Pemuda itu mengerang kesal diantara rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Yunho mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan santainya menghapus noda darah itu. Namun sepertinya darah itu terus mengalir seperti air keran.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri. Pemuda itu masih menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan yang mulai berlumuran darah. Yunho mencegah Kyuhyun yang akan melangkah pergi. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu bertambah cemas dengan pemikiran dalam otaknya.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun menyentaknya, tak ingin mendengar kalimat dari pria yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai dokter.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di tanah. Pemuda itu memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Kyuhyun-ssi!" teriak Yunho kemudian berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis lalu mencengkeram helaian rambutnya untuk meredakan rasa pusing pada kepalanya. Penampilannya kini sangat berantakan. Wajah pucatnya dihiasi tetesan darah yang mengalir dari hidung juga mulutnya yang menyisahkan bekas muntahan. Yunho menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram rambutnya sendiri. Pria itu bisa melihat rasa sakit yang tersirat dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau harus ikut denganku!"

...

"Ponsel Kyuhyun-ah terbawa olehku," Changmin memucat begitu menyadarinya. Sejak merebut ponsel dari tangan Kyuhyun pagi tadi, Changmin belum mengembalikannya. "Ba-bagaimana ini, Donghae hyung?"

Donghae memutar kemudinya dengan mata yang memperhatikan sekitar. "Argh, anak itu benar-benar!" ucapnya dengan kesal. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika pemuda itu khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Terhitung hampir dua jam Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke rumah, begitu kata Changmin saat Donghae baru pulang dari rumah eunhyuk untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal disana.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Changmin gusar. "Kyuhyun-ah pulang karena sakit, hyung. Dia hampir pingsan di sekolah tadi."

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?! Aish..." serunya tidak percaya. "Hubungi appa ku, siapa tahu Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah. Panggilan cepat nomor 2." Donghae menyerahkan ponsel disaku kemejanya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk lalu menerima ponsel yang diberikan Donghae. Pemuda itu menekan keypad nomor 2 agak lama sampai layar memperlihatkan panggilan keluar untuk 'Appa'. Dua kali nada tunggu hingga panggilan diangkat.

Donghae melirik Changmin yang terdiam setelah berbincang sebentar. Pemuda tinggi disampinnya itu meletakkan ponsel Donghae pada dashboard mobil setelah mengucap salam. "Bagaimana?"

Menggeleng. Donghae turut menghela napas kecewa.

...

"Katakan saja, Dokter Jung."

Yunho berdiri disamping Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang rawat. Pria itu telah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal, Kyuhyun-ssi? Reaksimu terlihat biasa saja saat mendapati dirimu mimisan."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang masih berat. Ia mengeluh dalam hati saat melihat infus menancap pada tangan kirinya.

"Dua tahun terakhir aku terus mengalaminya. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini semakin sering terjadi." Yunho memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang nampak tenang. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. "Jangan coba menghubungi Donghae hyung, Dokter Jung!"

Yunho terkejut mendengar larangan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pemuda itu tahu jika ia akan menghubungi Donghae?

"Aku memerlukan wali untuk membicarakan hal ini, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Dokter Jung, aku tidak memerlukan wali! Usiaku sudah delapanbelas tahun!"

Terdiam. Yunho akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya kembali kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau kembali terkena hipotermia, kekurangan cairan, malnutrisi, asam lambungmu naik, dan―"

Jeda, membuat Kyuhyun menatap Dokter Jung dengan lekat. Tanpa sadar, detak jantung Kyuhyun meningkat dengan cepat.

"―gangguan psikosomatis..." sambung dokter muda itu.

Yunho bisa melihat kelegaan dalam kedua mata cokelat Kyuhyun. _Aneh, bagaimana anak ini justru terlihat lega dengan banyak gangguan pada tubuhnya?_

"Syukurlah, kupikir terkena kanker atau semacamnya," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Pemuda itu hampir tersenyum sampai suara Yunho kembali mengalun.

"Bukan saatnya untuk tersenyum, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kekurangan cairan, malnutrisi, dan naiknya asam lambung bisa memicu penyakit lain datang. Terutama gangguan psikosmatismu. Aku lumayan terkejut karena anak seumuranmu mengalami gangguan semacam ini. Jika kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu lagi, tidak menutup kemungkinan penyakit yang tidak kau harapkan justru datang."

Katakanlah Yunho seperti mengancam pasiennya. Mau bagaimana lagi, pemuda didepannya itu sepertinya cukup keras kepala.

"Kau harus mengatur pola makanmu dengan baik. Makan makanan yang berserat dan banyak minum air putih. Dan soal gangguan psikosomatismu―"

"Psikosomatis adalah kondisi yang menyebabkan rasa sakit dan masalah pada fungsi tubuh walaupun tidak tampak kelainan pada pemeriksaan rontgen atau tes darah. Psikosomatis disebabkan oleh permasalahan kejiwaan." Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan menyunggingkan seringainya. "Aku benar kan, Dokter Jung?"

Yunho membuka mulutnya namun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Anak ini benar-benar―diluar dugaannya. Yunho berdehem pelan.

"Kalau sudah tahu, lalu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Kau tahu jika penderita gangguan psikosomatis harusnya tidak membebani pikirannya bukan?"

Kyuhyun justru membuang wajahnya. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya memperkirakan penyakit yang mungkin ia idap sejak mengalami mimisan secara tidak wajar. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan diri.

"Kau masih muda, Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknya ringan pikiranmu agar penyakit ini tidak menjadi akut."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sebaiknya kau datang ke salah satu psikiater di kartu nama ini. Aku harap dia bisa menyembuhkan gangguanmu." Yunho mengulurkan kartu nama pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi kartu nama itu dengan sulit. "Dokter pikir aku gila?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

Yunho menghela napas. Ia meletakkan kartu nama itu disamping tubuh Kyuhyun. "Mendatangi pskiater bukan berarti kau gila, Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa sekarang kau merasa seperti orang gila? Tidak kan? Penyakit kejiwaan lebih kompleks dari sekedar menjadi orang gila. Penderita gangguan psikosomatis sepertimu juga memerlukan psikiater untuk memulihkan psikologimu yang terganggu."

"Apa aku bisa sembuh?" Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan―memohon. Dokter muda itu tertegun melihat betapa cepatnya perubahan emosi Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti sembuh, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Tapi setiap hari―masalah itu selalu datang―mimpi itu datang―aku takut―"

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun iba. Meskipun ia tidak belajar banyak soal psikologi, namun Yunho bisa melihat beban kesedihan dalam mata Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu―dibalik wajah kuatnya, tersimpan begitu banyak luka yang belum mengering.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Sejak chapter 4 di publish, isi reviewnya kebanyakan ngatain aku sadis. Oh, tenang aja kok, aku gak marah. Aku justru suka dikatain sadis#slapped

Well, memang racun banget kan isinya?#ketawasetan

Pada tahu gak, waktu aku ngetik chapter 4 kemarin, sambil nangis loh TT. Jangan kira kalian aja yang sedih. Ini author juga lebih dari sedih. Sambil ngetik, sambil nangis, sambil ngusap ingus#eh, sambil batin, _Kok hidup kyuhyun menderita banget sih di fanfic yang kutulis?_

Well, dan percayalah readers, aku gak sengaja bikin alur kaya gini. Konsepku dulu gak sesadis ini loh. Sumpah deh! Ini karena tuntutan peran#apaansih?

Aku mulai ngerasa ini fanfic hampir nyerempet sinetron -_- iya gak sih?

Abis curcol soal SJ di chapter 5 kemarin, setidaknya bikin aku lega. Unek-unekku keluar walau masih sebagian kecil. Dan sekarang gak mau ngomongin masalah itu dulu.

Tidak terasa ya, 708 hari lagi kyuhyun balik. Kkkk masih lama broh...

Trus yang terakhir, makasih yang setia review. Makasih juga buat yg nge follow dan favoritin fanfic abal-abal ini. Author mungkin gak bisa nyebut satu-satu. Tapi terima kasih banget. Tanpa kalian, author hayalah butiran debu#cieee

 _ **June 16, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	8. twinkle, twinkle, little star

Matahari yang mulai menyingsing di pertengahan musim dingin tak jua membawa kehangatan. Udara dingin seolah menusuk kulit yang terlapisi pakaian tebal. Tumpukan salju di pinggir jalan mulai meninggi. Butir-butir putih sewarna kapas mulai berjatuhan menghujam bumi. Tuan Cho dengan gelisah mengamati jalanan di kanan kiri, dibalik kuda besinya.

"Jangan membuat ayah semakin merasa bersalah, Kyuhyunie..."

Sore hampir datang, namun pria itu tak berniat menghentikan pencariannya. Memang tak memiliki tujuan, pria itu hanya terus memacu mobilnya, berharap segera menemukan sosok putranya. Mustahil mungkin. Tuan Cho berharap keberuntungan membawanya bertemu Kyuhyun yang menghilang sejak beberapa jam lalu. Naluri Tuan Cho sebagai ayah tidak memudar meski tidak pernah menemui Kyuhyun selama dua tahun.

Di persimpangan, Tuan Cho memutar kemudinya ke kiri. Sepasang mata cokelatnya memperhatikan beberapa manusia yang tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan. Kegelisahan pria itu semakin bertambah kala menyadari hujan salju mulai turun. Dimana anaknya itu sekarang? Hanya itu yang Tuan Cho pikirkan sampai saat ini.

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Tuan Cho menghentikan laju mobilnya. Gerombolan pejalan kaki mulai menyeberang menuju sisi jalan yang lain. Diantara banyaknya pejalan kaki itu, ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan pandangan ke bawah. Mantel cokelatnya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan Tuan Cho. Postur tingginya―mengingatkan Tuan Cho pada seseorang.

 _Kyuhyun_

Tuan Cho menajamkan pandangannya saat pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri jalan penyeberangan tepat di depan mobilnya. Pria itu lantas membuka jendela mobilnya untuk mengamati pemuda yang diyakini sebagai putranya.

"Kyuhyun!" teriaknya keras sembari mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela mobil. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan menjauh. Entah pemuda itu sebenarnya mendengar atau memang tidak mendengar teriakan Tuan Cho.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Tuan Cho lagi.

Tiiinn

"Sial!"

Pria itu tak menyadari perubahan lampu lalu lintas yang kini berwarna hijau. Tuan Cho dengan terpaksa menginjak pedal gas. Lewat kaca spionnya, Tuan Cho melirik Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan berlawanan dengan mobilnya. Pria itu kembali gelisah. Jalanan sedang dilalui kendaraan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Tuan Cho memperkirakan kecepatan yang harus dilalui untuk berputar arah.

Saat jumlah mobil yang melintas berkurang, Tuan Cho dengan cepat mengubah arah mobilnya. Mengabaikan suara klakson dari mobil lain yang merasa terganggu karena ulahnya. Tuan Cho tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun.

Pedal gas diinjak dengan keras. Pria itu tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat berhasil mengikis jarak dengan putranya. Kuda besi itu berhenti di sisi jalan. Tuan Cho keluar dengan tergesa dari dalamnya. Dengan paksa, Tuan Cho menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang tersembunyi dalam mantel

"Kyuhyunie..." panggilnya. Tuan Cho berdiri di depan Kyuhyun yang tak merespon panggilannya. Pemuda itu hanya menghentikan langkah tanpa mau menatap Tuan Cho. "Kau mau kemana? Ayah mencarimu dari tadi."

Kyuhyun mengamati genggaman tangan ayahnya. Dingin. Kyuhyun tak bisa merasakan rasa selain dingin. Tangan besar yang dulu menggenggamnya terasa hangat, namun kini Kyuhyun tak merasakan kehangatan itu. Kyuhyun telah mati rasa. Ayahnya tak mampu menghangatkan hatinya lagi.

"Biar ayah mengantarmu pulang. Naiklah ke mobil," kata Tuan Cho. Pria itu menarik Kyuhyun menuju mobil. Dan ajaibnya, Kyuhyun menurut saja. Tuan Cho membuka pintu mobil kemudian menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Setelah menutup pintu, ia dengan langkah panjang berjalan memutar menuju sisi kemudi.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, Kyuhyunie..." ucap pria itu setelah duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman pada kursinya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyunie..." panggil Tuan Cho lagi.

Jangan kan menggerakkan tangannya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengucap kata apapun. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Hanya duduk diam seolah tanpa jiwa. Tuan Cho menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie..." sekali lagi, Tuan Cho memanggil putranya. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman di kursi Kyuhyun.

Klik

Tuan Cho mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Detik itu juga, Tuan Cho tertegun. "Kyuhyunie, ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Wajah Kyuhyun―pucat. Kedua mata Kyuhyun―terlihat kosong dan tidak bernyawa. Pria itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun, mengarahkan mata Kyuhyun agar menatap matanya.

"Kau dengar ayah? Kyuhyunie, ini ayah..."

Kedua mata itu masih menatap kosong, seolah Tuan Cho adalah sosok tembus pandang. Tuan Cho menepuk pelan kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Ia mulai gusar. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Apa―karena kejadian tadi?

"A-ayah..."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun perlahan memfokuskan pandangan pada Tuan Cho. Terdapat raut terkejut dalam wajah pucat itu, seolah baru tersadar akan kehadiran sosok ayahnya.

"Kyuhyunie..."

"A-aku―mengantuk."

Kedua mata itu tertutup sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **7**

 **.**

 _ **[twinkle, twinkle, little star]**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Kyuhyun ada di―"

"Kyuhyun tidak ada di dalam, Dokter Jung!"

Jung Yunho melangkah dengan cepat. Pria itu membuka pintu ruangannya―dan kosong. Sosok Kyuhyun yang setengah jam lalu masih terbaring di situ kini telah menghilang. Mantel cokelat dan tas milik Kyuhyun yang ia letakkan di kursi juga telah raib.

 _"Saya tidak akan mengatakan soal ini pada Donghae-ssi. Kau tidak menghendakinya tahu mengenai ini bukan? Kau bisa menjelaskan sendiri pada dia. Tapi sekarang saya akan tetap menghubungi Donghae-ssi agar menjemputmu."_

 _Kyuhyun hendak protes, namun Yunho tak memberinya waktu untuk membuka mulut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kesal pada Yunho yang tengah berbincang lewat telepon. Yunho meletakkan ponselnya lagi setelah panggilan berakhir._

 _"Donghae-ssi bilang ia akan datang setengah jam lagi. Kau bisa tidur sembari menunggunya," Yunho melirik jam tangannya. "Saya harus berkeliling untuk memeriksa pasien. Tidak apa-apa kan jika kutinggal disini sendiri?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun justru membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Tanpa sadar, Dokter muda itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, kuharap kau tidak berniat untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum Donghae-ssi datang." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu._

 _Saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun beralih menatap pintu._

"Kemana perginya adikku, Dokter Jung? Anda bilang Kyuhyun ada disini? Dimana adikku sekarang?!"

"Kyuhyun-ssi ada di sini. Saya meninggalkannya di sini karena harus memeriksa pasien."

"Dimana adikku sekarang?!"

Changmin yang berada di samping Donghae menenangkan pemuda yang hampir melepas amarahnya itu. Ia juga sama khawatirnya dengan Donghae. Namun sekarang mereka ada di rumah sakit, bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berdebat.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun-ssi keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa izin."

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Padahal ia hampir menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi apa yang adiknya itu lakukan? Ia kembali kehilangan jejak adiknya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyunie datang ke rumah sakit ini, Dokter Jung?" tanya Changmin. Pemuda itu dilanda penasaran sejak Donghae mendapat telepon tentang Kyuhyun yang berada di rumah sakit.

"Saya tidak segaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi di pemakaman. Dia―"

Drrrttt

Getaran ponsel pada saku membuat Changmin terpaksa menginterupsi ucapan Yunho. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu lalu mengamati layar. Ternyata ponsel Donghae yang bergetar. "Hyung, appa mu menelpon," ucapnya sembari mengangsurkan ponsel di tangannya.

Donghae menatap ponsel yang berada di tangan Changmin. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada appa nya. Dengan setengah ragu, Donghae mengambil ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan dari appa nya itu.

"Yeoboseyo, appa."

 _"Yeoboseyo, Hae. Kau dimana?"_

"Aku di rumah sakit. Hampir saja aku menemukan Kyuhyunie, appa, tapi dia―"

 _"Kyuhyunie sudah ada di rumah."_

Donghae sontak berdiri. Ia menatap Changmin dan Yunho bergantian. "Kyuhyunie sudah pulang." Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, tanpa ba bi bu Donghae melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Changmin seolah tersadar, ia mengikuti langkah Donghae. Namun sebelum berjalan menjauh, Changmin menyempatkan diri untuk menundukkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho yang masih berdiri disamping pintu. Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum, terlihat jelas kelegaan dalam raut wajahnya. Kemudian Changmin segera menyusul Donghae yang telah menghilang di pintu keluar rumah sakit.

...

"Kyuhyun tertidur." Tuan Lee duduk disamping Donghae yang tengah mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Dia yang mengantar Kyuhyun."

Donghae menatap ayahnya, "Dia? Siapa, appa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Kata 'dia' merujuk pada banyak kemungkinan. Changmin yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun ikut menatap Tuan Lee yang terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Ayah Kyuhyun."

Terdiam.

"Lalu, dimana paman?"

Tuan Lee tidak membalas tatapan Donghae, ia justru lebih senang menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun yang terpejam. "Dia langsung pulang setelah mengantar Kyuhyun."

"Aneh, bukannya paman bersikeras agar Kyuhyunie ikut dengannya? Kalau paman mau, bukankah ia bisa membawa Kyuhyun pulang bersamanya?"

"Kau tidak tahu penyebab Kyuhyun kabur, Hae-ya."

Donghae terdiam. Ia baru sadar jika tidak tahu menahu alasan Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah. Yang Donghae tahu hanya soal Kyuhyun yang menghilang selama berjam-jam.

"Ah―maaf." Suara Changmin memecah obrolan serius ayah dan anak itu. "Sepertinya saya harus pulang. Ini ponsel Kyuhyun-ah." Sembari meletakkan ponsel yang tersimpan dalam tasnya ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Changmin-ah. Maaf karena merepotkanmu," kata Donghae. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa bersikap jika tidak ada Changmin.

"Tidak, Donghae hyung. Aku justru yang merasa bersalah karena secara tidak sengaja ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga kalian."

"Ani, Changmin-goon, kau banyak membantu hari ini. Terima kasih banyak." Tuan Lee berucap dengan hangat.

Changmin mengucapkan terima kasih lagi setelahnya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun. _Kyuhyun-ah, aku pulang dulu. Cepat sembuh ya._ Ucapnya dalam hati kemudian berjalan keluar setelah berpamitan pada Donghae dan Tuan Lee.

Setelah Changmin benar-benar pergi, Donghae menatap ayahnya serius. Terlihat jelas jika pemuda itu ingin tahu kelanjutan kalimat ayahnya yang sempat terpotong karena Changmin yang berpamitan.

"Semua karena brengsek Cho―"

Donghae tidak perlu heran dengan sebutan itu. Dua tahun terakhir appa nya selalu menyebut ayah Kyuhyun dengan sebutan itu. Donghae tak punya hak untuk melarang appa nya, jadi ia memilih diam. Pemuda itu mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang terucap dari bibir ayahnya. Di akhir cerita appa nya, Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas saat kata 'brengsek' terucap beberapa kali.

Donghae paham, rasa tidak suka appa nya pada Tuan Cho jelas beralasan. Alasan pertama, karena penghianatan Tuan Cho pada ibu Kyuhyun, adik kesayangan appa nya. Kedua, karena Tuan Cho yang pergi begitu saja setelah menceraikan ibu Kyuhyun―pergi dari rumah dan perusahaan appa nya. Ketiga, karena appa nya menganggap Tuan Cho sebagai penyebab kematian bibinya. Meski Donghae tahu, semua itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada saat-saat Donghae tidak menyukai sifat Tuan Cho yang seenaknya sendiri. Donghae kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang menjadi pihak paling tersakiti. Terutama saat mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun soal sang ayah yang tidak menemuinya padahal sang ayah tinggal di Busan, hanya dua jam dari Seoul.

"Hae-ya..." panggil Tuan Lee. Donghae menoleh pada ayahnya. "Tadi kau bilang sedang di rumah sakit. Kenapa kau kesana?"

Donghae justru termangu. "Aku mendapat kabar dari Dokter Jung―dokter yang menangani Kyuhyunie kemarin. Dokter Jung bilang jika Kyuhyunie sedang bersamanya." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit? Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak suka rumah sakit?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada Donghae.

Donghae tertegun.

 _"Saya menyarankan Kyuhyun-ssi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan di rumah sakit."_

"Appa... Menurut appa, kenapa dokter ingin seorang pasien memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit padahal dokter itu sudah memeriksa pasiennya?"

Tuan Lee terheran karena ekspresi menegang Donghae. Putranya itu menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Mungkin―pasien itu memiliki penyakit serius?" Tuan Lee berucap tidak yakin. Namun pria itu sedikit mengernyit dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Kenapa, Hae-ya?"

Detak jantung Donghae meningkat. Pemuda itu menatap ayahnya yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Dokter Jung ingin Kyuhyunie memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Tapi aku belum menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyunie karena dia belum sehat. Appa―" jeda, "―aku punya firasat buruk tentang Kyuhyunie."

...

"Aku pulang..."

"Ayah...!"

Tubuh kecil itu langsung berlari menuju pintu saat mendengar suara ayahnya mengalun. Taemin mendekap kaki ayahnya dengan erat. Tuan Cho mengusak rambut Taemin pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh putra kecilnya itu dengan sebelah tangannya, karenan tangannya yang lain membawa tas dan jas.

"Kau terlambat," Mira yang baru keluar dari dapur lantas menghampiri suaminya. Mengambil tas dan jas yang berada di tangan suaminya.

"Jalanan sedikit macet. Kau tahu sekarang jam pulang kerja kan?" ujar Tuan Cho lalu mengecup kening Mira. Ia merangkul bahu istrinya lalu berjalan menuju sofa.

"Aku hampir menelpon atasanmu jika setengah jam lagi kau tidak pulang."

Tuan Cho tersenyum kecil setelah mereka duduk di sofa. "Dasar posesif!" ucapnya lalu mendekap bahu istrinya. Taemin yang berada di gendongan Tuan Cho mengeluh karena merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Ayah, ibu, peluk Taemin juga..." sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Sepasang Cho itu tertawa mendengar rengekan Taemin. Keduanya lantas memeluk tubuh Taemin sehingga putra kecil mereka tertawa bahagia.

"Biar saja aku posesif. Aku melakukannya karena sangat mencintaimu."

Mira mengecup sekilas pipi Tuan Cho, lalu beralih mencium pipi Taemin.

 _"Ibu selalu bilang jika aku tetaplah seorang Cho, jadi aku tidak boleh membenci ayah. Ayah―adalah satu-satunya ayahku."_

"Mira―"

"Aku punya kabar gembira," kalimat Tuan Cho terpotong karena ucapan Mira. Wanita itu tampak sumringah hari ini.

Tuan membalas senyuman itu. Tidak ingin istrinya kecewa. "Kabar gembira macam apa yang membuatmu terus tersenyum sejak tadi?" tanyanya.

Mira mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. "Aku hamil."

Sebuah testpack dengan dua garis merah kini berada dalam tangan Tuan Cho. Sudut bibir pria itu tertarik ke atas saat melihatnya. Lalu Tuan Cho mengecup kening Mira. "Terima kasih. Aku gembira mendengarnya."

Mira tersenyum. Wanita itu mengelus rambut Taemin yang sedari tadi mendengar obrolannya dengan sang suami. "Taeminie akan punya adik bayi. Di perut ibu, di sini," lalu menunjuk perutnya.

Taemin memiringkan kepalanya. Heran. "Taemin akan jadi kakak?" Mira dan Tuan Cho mengangguk bersamaan. "Taemin akan punya adik seperti adik Minho?" Mira mengangguk. Minho adalah teman Taemin. "Uwoooo Taemin senaaaangggg sekali!"

Taemin mengarahkan tangannya keatas perut ibunya yang masih rata. "Adik bayi, jangan nakal ya di perut ibu. Cepat besar biar Taemin bisa ajak main."

Tuan Cho menatap istrinya yang juga menatapnya. Keduanya tersenyum. Tuan Cho kembali mengecup kening istrinya, penuh kasih sayang.

 _Aku akan semakin kesulitan membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah ini._

...

Kedua matanya terbuka saat malam telah larut. Kyuhyun menoleh, Donghae tengah tidur membelakanginya. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Saat menginjakkan kaki di lantai, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mendapati sisa-sisa rasa pusing yang tertinggal. Ia terdiam sejenak. Ketika rasa pusing dikepalanya berkurang, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar.

Gelap

Sepi

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas tanpa tenaga. Namun Kyuhyun tak berniat menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar yang terletak berdekatan dengan kamarnya. Kamar ibunya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam kenop pintu. Pemuda itu menarik napas sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya sampai pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun mengayunkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur. Ia menyentuh permukaan tempat tidur yang sedikit berdebu. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh di atasnya.

 _ **"Kyuhyunie..."**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca namun tak ada airmata yang jatuh. Ibunya datang. "Ibu... Aku rindu ibu." Kyuhyun memeluk sosok ibunya yang berdiri di dekatnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan ibunya.

 _ **"Ada apa eoh? Apa hari ini sangat berat?"**_

Sosok yang menyerupai ibunya itu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Sosok itu mengecup kening Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang.

"Berat, sangat berat, ibu. Aku―kata dokter aku sakit. Aku sakit, ibu..." Kyuhyun ingin menangis, namun airmatanya tidak bisa menetes. Justru sosok ibunya itu yang berlinang airmata.

 _ **"Putra ibu tidak boleh sedih. Kyuhyunie akan sembuh. Pasti."**_

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang menuruni pipi ibunya. Kembali mendekap sosok yang terasa menentramkan hatinya itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak sembuh, ibu? Ini sulit. Semua yang terjadi―membuatku takut."

 _ **"Kau tidak bisa menerka hal yang belum tentu terjadi, Kyuhyunie. Tidak perlu takut, ibu disini untuk Kyuhyunie."**_

Sosok itu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok ibunya yang tengah tersenyum. Sosok ibunya itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

 _ **"Kyuhyunie harus tidur. Ibu akan menemani Kyuhyunie disini."**_

"Kalau aku tertidur, ibu pasti pergi. Aku tidak mau."

Kyuhyun mengaduh kecil saat hidungnya dicubit. Ia mengusap hidungnya sembari mengerucutkan mulut.

 _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_

 _ **How I wonder what you are**_

 _ **Up above the world so high**_

 _ **Like a diamond in the sky**_

Suara ibunya yang menenangkan, membawa kantuk Kyuhyun datang. Namun Kyuhyun bersikeras membuka matanya untuk menatap sosok ibunya.

 _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_

 _ **How I wonder what you are**_

 _ **When the blazing sun is gone**_

 _ **When he nothing shines upon**_

Kedua matanya terasa berat. Kyuhyun menguap saat kantuk benar-benar menguasainya.

 _ **Then you show your little light**_

 _ **Twinkle, twinkle, all the night**_

 _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_

 _ **How I wonder what you are**_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar terlelap karena lagu pengantar tidur yang dinyanyikan sosok ibunya. Sosok itu menyingkirkan anak surai Kyuhyun yang jatuh menutupi kening lalu mengecupnya pelan.

 _ **"Selamat tidur, Kyuhyunie..."**_

 _ **...**_

"―nie..."

Gerakan kecil yang membuat tubuhnya terguncang membuatnya merapatkan selimut dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"―hyunie..."

Samar-samar telinganya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya juga tersibak.

"Kyuhyunie..."

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Sekilas tampak bayangan seseorang yang tengah menunduk di atas tubuhnya.

"Hyung―?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak yakin setelah bayangan seseorang itu adalah Donghae. Sepupunya itu menegakkan badan lalu mengulas senyum.

"Kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Pemuda itu masih setengah tersadar dari tidurnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Donghae berdecak karena Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Jam tiga."

"Pagi?"

"Siang."

Kyuhyun kini tersadar sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya sedikit membola untuk beberapa detik sebelum berangsur normal. "Oh..." balasnya.

Donghae mengernyit karena respon Kyuhyun yang terlampau biasa. "Hanya 'oh' saja?"

"Lalu?"

Untuk beberapa detik Donghae seolah tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun yang biasanya bicara banyak saat dengannya hanya merespon dengan kalimat pendek. Ralat, bukan kalimat melainkan sepatah kata saja. Donghae memperhatikan Kyuhyun namun sepupunya itu diam dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Tidak. Lupakan pertanyaanku. Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Donghae.

Kedua tangan Donghae kemudian menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Donghae memiringkan wajah Kyuhyun ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kedua matanya masih tak mau menatap wajah Donghae, seolah sengaja menghindarinya. Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas sambil melepas tangkupan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seolah bukan Kyuhyun yang biasa Donghae kenal. Kedua mata Kyuhyun yang belakangan muram kini terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya. Ada kesan kosong dalam tatapan Kyuhyun. mungkinkah kejadian kemarin cukup memukul batin Kyuhyun hingga sepupunya itu menjadi seperti ini? Atau memang terjadi sesuatu yang Donghae tidak ketahui?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae bertanya.

Kyuhyun―tenggelam dalam dunianya. Beragam pemikiran berputar dalam otak jeniusnya. Terutama tentang kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Kemarin adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah kepergian ibunya. Dan kemarin, Kyuhyun rasa harinya tidak berjalan lancar. Selain karena tubuhnya yang belum sehat, juga karena―

 _"―gangguan psikosomatis..."_

 _"Kau hanya akan menggoreskan luka lebih dalam. Terutama saat Kyuhyun tahu alasan ibunya meninggal karena kau, ayah kandungnya sendiri!"_

 _"Kau dengar ayah? Kyuhyunie, ini ayah..."_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghela napas dan hal itu tertangkap dalam pandangan Donghae.

"Kenapa menghela napas?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya teringat sesuatu." Ia memandang jemarinya yang meremas pelan ujung selimut.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Kedua manik cokelat Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan heran. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Donghae terdiam.

"Baiklah, kau mandilah dulu. Lalu keluarlah untuk makan. Kau belum sempat makan sejak kemarin."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. Donghae berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia menoleh untuk memandang pigura foto di atas nakasnya.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang indah. Kurasa lebih baik hidup dalam mimpi indah selamanya."

...

"Kau sudah sehat?"

"Donghae hyung mengantarmu?"

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Kenapa diam?"

"Jangan-jangan kau masih sakit?!"

Pertanyaan beruntun itu berasal dari satu orang dan untuk dijawab oleh satu orang pula. Changmin mengekori Kyuhyun saat bertemu dengan kawan sebangkunya itu di koridor kelas. Yang menjadi lawan bicara Changmin―meski tidak bisa disebut lawan bicara karena tidak ada respon―terus melangkah menuju bangku.

Entah karena Changmin yang terlalu senang atau memang sifat aslinya. Changmin tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar sejak tadi. Ia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kini duduk manis di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Changmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin. "Jangan ganggu!" ucapnya singkat lalu merebahkan kepala di atas lipatan tangan. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela, tak ingin menatap Changmin.

Detik itu juga, senyum Changmin luntur. "Kau mau tidur sepagi ini?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya. Tak ada respon berarti dari Kyuhyun. Changmin berniat menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, namun akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Baiklah. Tidur saja, akan kubangunkan saat bel masuk."

Changmin duduk diam si kursinya. Mencoba mengulas senyumnya karena hari masih pagi. _Ya, mungkin Kyuhyun-ah perlu menyesuaikan diri lagi. Ini kan hidup Kyuhyun-ah yang baru._ Sifat dasar Changmin adalah selalu berpikir positif terhadap segala hal yang menimpanya. Karena itu, Changmin tak terlalu memikirkan perilaku Kyuhyun pagi ini.

Dibalik matanya yang terpejam, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghela napas.

...

"Iya, aku tahu." Wanita itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur untuk meletakkan tasnya sejenak. "Taemin sudah tidur." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut putranya yang tengah tertidur.

 _"Kabari aku jika besok kau akan pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu."_

Suara di seberang panggilan yang terdengar kembali membuat wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Kumatikan dulu panggilannya. Aku sudah mengantuk."

 _"Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Mira."_

"Selamat tidur juga, sayang."

Panggilan berakhir. Wanita itu menyimpan ponselnya dalam tas. Ia sedikit membenahi pakaiannya di depan cermin.

"Mau kemana jam segini?"

Seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda berdiri di ambang pintu sambil bersedekap, mengamati seorang wanita yang terlihat akan pergi dengan dandanan rapinya. Padahal sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Bukankah sudah terlalu malam untuk bepergian?

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Yun. Tolong jaga Taemin. Aku tidak akan lama." Mira―wanita itu mengecup kening putranya yang telah terlelap. Mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menghampiri si pria yang menatapnya seolah minta protes.

"Wanita hamil tidak baik keluyuran malam," ucap si pria yang lebih muda yang dipanggil Yun.

Wanita itu menatap si pria. "Kau berani menasihatiku?!" tertawa kecil. "Oh aku lupa. Adikku ini kan dokter. Benar kan, Dokter Jung Yunho?"

Yun—Jung Yunho mendengus lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar yang dulu ditempati kakaknya. Pria itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Usirnya.

Mira tertawa kecil. Adiknya sekarang menjadi lebih ketus saat berbicara dengannya. Terutama setelah ia menikah.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

...

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Donghae hyung akan menjemputku." Menambahkan sedikit senyum.

Changmin mengangguk. Pemikiran pemuda itu benar―mungkin. Seharian ini Kyuhyun memang lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Namun Kyuhyun masih mau bicara dan melempar senyum pada Changmin. Walau tak bersinar seperti biasanya, namun Changmin tetap bersyukur.

"Pulanglah dulu."

"Aku akan menunggu Donghae hyung menjemputmu dulu."

Keduanya kini berada di halte bus dekat sekolah. Malam hampir larut. Jarum pendek telah menunjuk angka sembilan dengan jarum panjang yang menunjuk angka tujuh. Sebagai siswa kelas tiga SMA sudah tidak perlu heran dengan jam malam yang mengharuskan siswanya pulang selarut itu.

"Kau mau berjalan kaki sampai rumah?"

Changmin bersikap seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ddrrrrtt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Pemuda itu mengangkat panggilan yang berasal dari Donghae.

"Yeoboseyo."

 _"Yeoboseyo. Kau bersama Changmin?"_

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melirik Changmin yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada tiang. Suara siulan terdengar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

 _"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu pulanglah bersama Changmin, ban mobil hyung bocor. Akan lama jika kau menunggu hyung."_

Kyuhyun menimang-nimang saat bus yang menjadi tujuan pulang mulai terlihat. "Aku akan menunggumu, hyung."

 _"Hei, aku bilang untuk pulang bersama Changmin, Kyuhyunie."_

"Kau datang sebentar lagi kan, hyung? Aku masih bersama Changmin, tenang saja.

 _"Ya, Kyuhyunie! Hyung akan tiba sejam kalau kau bersikeras menunggu!"_

"Baiklah, hati-hati, hyung."

 _"Kyuhyunie! Yak Kyu―"_

Tut

Kyuhyun mengantongi ponselnya di saku celana saat bus itu berhenti di halte tempatnya menunggu. "Pulanglah! Donghae hyung akan datang sebentar lagi." Ujarnya sembari mendorong tubuh Changmin agar naik ke bus.

"Kau serius mau kutinggal?" Changmin bertanya.

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu mengangguk. "Cepat pulang sana!" usirnya. Changmin mendengus kesal namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Dah, Kyuhyun-ah! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Tubuh Changmin tertelan masuk dalam badan bus. Dari kaca jendela, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Changmin yang berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tiang tengah tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya untuk membalas lambaian dan senyuman Changmin.

Bus yang ditumpangi Changmin semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk di kursi halte.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sampai sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah memperhatikannya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

...

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _ **June 21, 2017**_

 _ **With Love**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	9. countless stars look beautiful

_"Kau masih disana?"_

Kyuhyun menggumam sebagai jawaban. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan dalam saku mantel sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel yang menempel pada telinga. "Changmin bersamaku." Tukas pemuda yang tengah berjalan sendiri itu. Tak ada Changmin yang Kyuhyun bilang tengah menemaninya.

 _"Tunggu sebentar lagi, hyung akan menjemputmu."_

Sepasang kaki panjangnya melewati gerbang setinggi pinggang. Saat mendapati tumbuhan matahari yang mengatup dan mulai layu di sudut halaman, Kyuhyun sedikit memelankan langkah. Mungkin sebentar lagi tumbuhan itu akan mati. Dan Kyuhyun―untuk kali ini tidak ingin mengumpulkan biji-biji bunganya.

Lagipula untuk apa Kyuhyun mengumpulkannya? Sisa-sisa harapan yang ia kumpulkan dalam bentuk biji-biji bunga itu tak lagi berarti.

"Hyung tidak perlu menjemput."

 _"Apa? Kenapa tidak perlu?"_

"Aku sudah sampai rumah."

Tanpa menunggu respon Donghae, Kyuhyun segera mematikan panggilan. Memasukkan ponsel dalam saku, lalu mengeluarkan kunci rumah untuk kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Menggumamkan kalimat 'aku pulang' meski tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan menjawab salamnya.

Kyuhyun membanting tas dan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari mulutnya.

 _ **Gom semariga**_

 _ **Han chib e isseo**_

 _ **Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom**_

 _ **Appa gom-eun tung tung hae**_

 _ **Eomma gom-eun nal shin hae**_

 _ **Aegi gom-eun neomu gwiyeowo**_

 _ **Hishuk hishuk jarhanda**_

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara nyanyian di sekelilingnya. Seperti suara ibunya. Kedua matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka. Sapuan angin yang hangat menyapa tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya terengkuh dalam pelukan hangat orangtuanya beberapa tahun silam. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan jiwanya. Kyuhyun terbuai, ia tanpa sadar tertidur.

 _ **"Tidurlah, Kyuhyunie. Ibu menemanimu di sini."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **8**

 **.**

 _ **[countless stars look beautiful]**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Permukaan ban bergesekan dengan halusnya jalanan yang dihiasi sisa-sisa lelehan salju yang turun semalam. Seorang pria yang baru keluar dari mobil bergegas melangkah menuju salah satu rumah―yang sederhana dan tidak terkesan berlebihan. Pintu jati diketuk sekali, pria itu menunggu, namun tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam rumah. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria muda berpakaian rapi yang tengah menenteng sebuah tas serta jas putih.

"Selamat siang, Yunho. Aku ingin menjemput―"

"Dia di dalam."

Pria muda itu tak membiarkan si tamu meneruskan kalimatnya dan langsung melewati si tamu, melangkah menuju garasi lalu tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil hitam berlalu dari dalam garasi. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, si pria yang menjadi tamu―yang ditinggalkan di pintu rumah tanpa ucapan 'silahkan masuk' itu memasuki rumah. Sepasang kaki pria bermarga Cho itu berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang tidak tertutup.

Di dalam kamar, terlihat seorang anak tanpa memakai baju berlari mengitari tempat tidur dengan seorang wanita yang membawa sebuah kaos di tangannya tengah mengejar si anak. Samar-samar terdengar perintah dari si wanita yang menyuruh si anak untuk berhenti berlari. Pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu tersenyum kecil.

"Mira-ya..." panggilnya.

Si wanita yang merasa namanya dipanggil lantas menoleh. Seulas senyum langsung terlukis di wajahnya yang tadi sedikit menampilkan raut kesal. "Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya disambut senyum Tuan Cho. Lalu Mira menatap anaknya. "Taeminie, ayo cepat pakai bajunya! Ayah sudah datang menjemput."

Taemin tak menanggapi ucapan ibunya dan langsung berlari memeluk kaki ayahnya. "Ayah!" serunya antusias. "Taemin kangen ayah!"

"Benarkah?" Taemin mengangguk. "Tapi ayah tidak kangen Taeminie."

Wajah bocah empat tahun itu merengut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan mimik sedih yang kentara.

Tuan Cho mengambil kaos dari tangan istrinya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Taemin. Tak ada bantahan atau aksi kejar-kejaran seperti yang pria itu lihat tadi. Taemin menurut saja. Diusapnya rambut hitam Taemin. "Karena Taeminie sudah menurut, jadi ayah juga kangen Taeminie."

...

Changmin duduk di kursinya setelah kembali dari toilet. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya dari dalam tas lalu membukanya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Changmin mendekati sahabatnya. pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun namun tidak ada respon. Kemudian Changmin mengikuti kemana arah pandang Kyuhyun hingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Lapangan sepak bola.

"Mau bermain bola sepulang sekolah?"

"Eh?" Seolah baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Kyuhyun menoleh. Ada Changmin yang kini mulai menikmati bekal makan siang. "Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengunyah telur gulung dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun menunggu hingga Changmin menghabiskan makanan dalam mulut, namun sahabatnya itu kembali memasukkan sepotong besar daging dalam mulut. Kyuhyun memandangnya aneh. Mulutnya terbuka untuk melontarkan pertanyaan, namun Changmin justru memasukkan sepotong daging dalam mulutnya dengan paksa. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal walau akhirnya tetap mengunyahnya.

"Kau terlihat muram akhir-akhir ini." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin. Sejumput nasi disodorkan Changmin. Kyuhyun menerima suapan Changmin. "Main sepakbola bersamaku saja, ya. Hanya sebentar kok. Kupastikan Donghae hyung tidak akan uring-uringan." Ucapnya sambil menyuapkan sejumput nasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Changmin menghentikan kunyahannya. "Apanya yang kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengecap rasa manis dari sejumput nasi dalam mulutnya. "Kenapa berpikir seperti itu tentangku? Aku tidak merasa muram seperti yang kau katakan." Jawabnya.

"Yang paling sulit dilakukan seseorang adalah mengetahui perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri." Changmin menyodorkan sepotong brokoli pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak membuka mulutnya. Seolah baru teringat, Changmin menggantinya dengan telur gulung. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. "Buka mulutmu!" ucapnya seperti perintah.

"Aku tidak muram." Kata Kyuhyun seperti penyangkalan di telinga Changmin. Ia menerima telur gulung dari Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum kecil. "Bagiku, kau seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku dengan mudah membacamu." Meletakkan sumpit dari tangannya untuk kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Changmin menaruhnya di atas bangku sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. "Aku tahu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Untuk sesaat, keheningan menimpa kelas yang hanya diisi dua orang itu. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun balas menatap Changmin. Tak ada ekspresi kaget ataupun ekspresi lain yang bisa Changmin lihat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum―seolah apa yang Changmin tanyakan adalah hal lucu. "Memang kartu nama ini punya hubungan apa denganku?" tanyanya sembari melirik aneh pada kartu nama di atas bangku.

"Aku menemukannya tadi pagi. Kau menjatuhkan kartu nama ini dari bukumu."

"Lalu?"

Changmin terperangah. "Lalu? Jangan balik bertanya, Kyuhyun-ah! Untuk apa seorang siswa jenius dengan beragam prestasi dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik menyimpan kartu nama seorang pskiater?! Kau gila?!"

Kalimat terakhir yang Changmin ucapkan dengan nada setengah marah itu justru membuahkan tawa dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku memang gila, Changmin-ah."

Changmin tertegun mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Detik itu juga Changmin meyesali kata-kata yang ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun. "A-apa?"

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin. Ia memilih mengubur kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan, mengabaikan Changmin yang merasa bersalah karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah―a-aku―" kalimat Changmin terputus-putus. "Aku tidak serius mengataimu gila. A-aku hanya kesal karena kau tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku. Sungguh, aku hanya khawatir padamu." Ucapnya dengan susah payah.

"Lupakan saja. Aku mau tidur."

...

"Selamat siang, Dokter Jung."

Yunho mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban. Pria itu juga menyapa beberapa dokter senior yang berpapasan dengannya. Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Yunho meletakkan tas dan menggantung jasnya.

Baru saja Yunho mendudukkan diri di kursi, terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu. "Masuk," ucapnya.

Seorang pria muda terlihat setelah pintu terbuka. "Siang, Yun." Sapa pria itu. "Aku datang lagi."

"Mau mengambil hasil tes beberapa hari lalu?" Yunho bertanya langsung. "Duduklah, Jae. Akan kuambilkan dulu hasilnya."

Yunho beranjak dari kursi kemudian mencari berkas kesehatan yang tertata di rak kayu di pojok ruangan. Pria yang dipanggil Jae itu duduk di kursi yang tersedia. "Sepertinya kau baru datang. Kau dapat sift siang hari ini?" tanya Jae.

"Begitulah. Ah bisa kau sebutkan siapa saja karyawan perusahaan yang melakukan cek kesehatan di sini kemarin?"

Jae―Jaejoong mengeluarkan catatan dari saku jasnya. Ia kemudian menyebutkan nama-nama karyawan seperti yang Yunho minta. Begitu selesai menyebutkan, Yunho meletakkan berkas-berkas kesehatan yang tertata dalam sebuah map hijau di depan Jaejoong.

"Sudah. Ada tujuh orang bukan? Semuanya sudah kutaruh dalam map itu."

"Tujuh? Namaku juga ada?"

"Tentu saja." Yunho duduk di kursinya.

"Bagaimana kabar adikmu? Sekarang dia tinggal denganmu?" Yunho bertanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Changmin mudah beradaptasi. Dia baik-baik saja sekarang." Pria itu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. "Kakakmu―bagaimana kabarnya?" ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Pria yang Yunho kenal saat masih kuliah itu dulu tertarik pada kakaknya. Sebelum kakaknya menikah, Jaejoong bahkan pernah menembak kakaknya. Namun sayang, waktu itu kakaknya menolak Jaejoong. Well, meski sekarang kakaknya sudah menikah, tapi Jaejoong masih tetap menanyakan kakaknya. Apakah Jaejoong sebegitu tertarik pada kakaknya? Entahlah.

"Dia hamil lagi."

Membuka mulutnya, namun mengatupkannya lagi. "Ah―begitu rupanya."

"Lupakan kakakku, Jae. Dia tidak menyukaimu sejak dulu meski kau menunggunya."

Sontak Jaejoong menonjok bahu Yunho dengan keras. Menimbulkan ringisan kecil dari bibir dokter dua puluh delapan tahun itu.

"Sialan kau! Cinta pertama itu sangat susah dilupakan jika kau tahu!" Ucapnya dengan kesal. Pria itu mendengus.

"Ya ya ya. Kuharap kau cepat menemukan jodohmu sehingga bisa melupakan kakakku."

Jaejoong menatap kesal pada Yunho yang tertawa senang karena berhasil mengejek sahabatnya. "Katakan hal itu untuk dirimu sendiri, Dokter Jung!"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Yunho menggeser tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel di pinggir meja. Namun karena tidak berhati-hati, tumpukan kecil berkas di samping meja ikut tersenggol sehingga beberapa berkas terjatuh dari meja. Dokter itu mendesis kesal atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Aishh... berkas-berkasku!" keluh Yunho lalu mulai memunguti berkas-berkas yang terjatuh. Pria itu mendumel karena harus merapikannya satu persatu. Jangan sampai berkas milik pasiennya tertukar satu sama lain.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya ikut berdecak. Ia juga ikut membantu Yunho memunguti berkas-berkas di lantai itu. "Harusnya kau meletakkan berkas-berkas semacam ini di meja yang lain." Ujarnya sembari membaca sekilas berkas yang dipungutnya.

"Aku tahu, Jae. Kemarin aku sibuk dan belum sempat memindahkannya." Yunho berniat merapikannya hari ini. Namun saat ia baru sampai di ruangannya, Jaejoong sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

Yunho meletakkan berkas di tangannya ke atas meja. Pria itu meringis tanpa sadar karena berkas-berkas itu kini berantakan. Jaejoong juga meletakkan berkas-berkas yang berhasil ia pungut ke atas meja. Pria itu tidak sengaja membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Yunho lalu berniat meminggirkan berkas yang berhasil mereka rapikan untuk kemudian diletakkan di meja yang lain agar tidak menjadi korban kecerobohannya. Namun, Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho yang akan memindahkannya.

"Sebentar, Yun." Pria itu mengambil kertas di tumpukan paling atas. Kedua matanya memincing setelah membaca nama yang tertera dalam kertas itu.

"Hei, itu privasi pasienku! Kau dilarang membacanya, Jae!" Yunho berusaha merebutnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa ada namanya disini?"

...

"Aku mau ke taman bermain! Pokoknya aku mau kesana!"

Taemin menyedekapkan tangan kecilnya di depan dada. Menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu lalu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya hingga maju beberapa senti. Dua orang yang duduk di kursi depan hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kita harus pulang ke rumah, Taeminie. Nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah, Taeminie boleh mengajak ayah pergi ke taman bermain di dekat rumah."

Taemin tak merubah ekspresi maupun gestur tubuhnya. "Tidak mau! Taemin mau ke taman bermain itu!" tunjuknya pada tempat yang baru mereka lewati.

Mira memegang lengan sang suami. Tuan Cho melirik istrinya sekilas, ia masih harus menyetir dengan selamat karena ada tiga nyawa―mungkin lebih tepatnya empat nyawa dalam mobil. "Turuti saja."

Tuan Cho terlihat tidak setuju. "Kau harus istrihat di rumah. Janinmu masih seumur jagung."

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku akan lebih banyak duduk. Kau yang menemani Taeminie main nanti."

Mira harus meyakinkan tuan Cho dengan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Setengah jam adalah waktu yang diperlukan mira untuk meyakinkan Tuan Cho untuk menuruti rengekan Changmin. Pada akhirnya, tuan Cho memutar mobilnya menuju salah satu taman bermain yang telah mereka lewati. Taemin melonjak senang begitu ayahnya mengijinkan.

...

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang telihat penasaran, "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Cho Kyuhyun dari SMA Hanguk kan? Dia teman dekat Changmin. Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat bermain bersama Changmin."

Yang Yunho tahu, Kyuhyun memang masih SMA. Namun di SMA Hanguk atau bukan, Yunho tidak mengerti. Apa Cho Kyuhyun yang Jaejoong maksud adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang sama dengan yang menjadi pasiennya tempo hari?

"Ah, sepertinya aku punya fotonya bersama Changmin." Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengutak-atiknya. Tak berapa lama, pria itu menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong. "Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Changmin. Pemuda yang berambut coklat dalam foto itu."

Yunho mengamati foto dari ponsel Jaejoong. Ia terdiam karena melihat foto Changmin dan―Kyuhyun. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun yang sama." Ujarnya lalu mengembalikan ponsel Jaejoong. Pria itu kemudian mengambil kertas yang masih dipegang Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dia kesini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hanya keluhan biasa. Tidak ada yang serius."

Yunho tahu, seharusnya ia tidak berbohong pada Jaejoong yang notabene sahabat dekatnya. Namun, Yunho akan melanggar kode etiknya sebagai dokter jika memberitahu tentang laporan kesehatan pasiennya pada orang lain selain keluarga pasien. Lagipula, Yunho juga tidak perlu ikut campur lebih dalam tentang kehidupan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien.

"Syukurlah..." terdengar helaan napas lega dari mulut Jaejoong. "Changmin sudah seperti saudara kembar Kyuhyun. Dia kesana-kemari bersama Kyuhyun. Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Changmin pasti akan uring-uringan."

Yunho hanya mengangguk samar. Cho Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, anak itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Namun Yunho belum menemukan hal itu tentang apa.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu―dia itu teman pertama Changmin di sekolah. Changmin bilang, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tersenyum dengan ramah padanya." Jaejoong tertawa kecil ketika mengingat cerita Changmin saat awal pindah ke sekolah yang baru.

Yunho termenung. Ia memutar otaknya untuk menemukan hal yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu jika membahas soal Kyuhyun.

 _"Darimana saja, noona Jung?"_

 _"Jangan memanggilku seolah aku ini masih belum menikah. Aku sekarang adalah seorang Cho. Cho Mira."_

Ah, Yunho tahu. Marga anak itu sama dengan marga suami kakaknya.

"Nama aslinya memang Cho Kyuhyun? Marganya Cho?"

Jaejoong menaikan alis. "Tentu saja. Setahuku, sebelum ayah dan ibunya bercerai pun, Kyuhyun adalah seorang Cho."

Mungkin hanya kebetulan, itulah yang Yunho pikirkan.

...

Matahari mulai condong ke barat. Pertanda sore hampir menjelang. Semilir angin di penghujung musim dingin menghembus rambut Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutup. Harusnya sekarang Kyuhyun masih duduk manis sembari mengerjakan soal-soal di buku latihan soalnya. Namun, kali ini Kyuhyun memilih tidak mengikuti kelas sore dan malam.

Salju yang biasanya menumpuk di pinggir jalanan mulai mencair, hanya menyisakan genangan air. Tumbuhan mulai menampakkan warna hijau. Bau musim semi yang ceria bahkan mampu Kyuhyun cium saat ini.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa aku kesini?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu akan pergi kemana. Ia hanya melangkah tanpa arah. Namun entah mengapa, ia kini berada di salah satu taman bermain di kotanya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar telah masuk dalam antrian. Ia terpaksa mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar tiket masuk. Orang-orang yang mengantri di belakangnya nampaknya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera masuk.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri pada salah satu kursi. Ia mengamati sekeliling lokasi taman bermain yang lumayan ramai. Jika anak kecil dibiarkan berkeliaran sendiri, Kyuhyun yakin anak kecil akan tersesat. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan soal anak kecil. Mungkin karena banyak anak kecil disini.

Sembari merapatkan mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi. Tenggorokannya kering. Kyuhyun belum meneguk air sedikitpun setelah mendapat jatah makan siang dari Changmin siang tadi. Ah, Kyuhyun tidak ingin membicarakan soal tadi siang. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meremat saku mantelnya.

Setelah mendapatkan secangkir coklat hangat, Kyuhyun lantas berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan uangnya untuk sekedar masuk tanpa menikmati apa yang ada dalam taman bermain.

"Ayah― ibu―"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara anak kecil yang sedang menggumamkan kata ayah dan ibu. Awalnya, Kyuhyun ingin mengabaikannya. Namun saat melihat raut kebingungan anak itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya memperhatikannya.

"Ayah―ayah dimana?" cicit si anak. Anak itu tidak menangis, hanya terlihat kebingungan karena tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Di detik ke tiga puluh, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. "Hei, adik kecil..." panggilnya. Si anak kecil nampak terkejut melihat Kyuhyun. "Kau terpisah dari orangtuamu?" tanyanya setelah berjongkok di depan tubuh si anak.

Si anak mengangguk dengan cepat. "Taemin tidak tahu kemana ayah pergi. Tadi Taemin cuma mengejar om balon terus ayah tidak ada." Ucapnya sembari merengut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak membuat anak itu takut. "Jadi namamu Taemin?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Kyuhyun hyung temani Taemin cari ayah, ya?" memegang tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengayunkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Bagaimana anak itu tahu namanya? Kyuhyun rasa belum pernah bertemu dengan anak bernama Taemin ini.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Taemin tersenyum. Anak itu menunjuk mantel bagian dalam milik Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersingkap. "Cho Kyu Hyun. Itu nama hyung, kan?"

Taemin menyentuh name tag pada seragamnya. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil karena menyadari kebodohannya. Atau memang anak ini terlalu pintar? Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu.

"Kau anak pintar. Ayo ikut hyung ke bagian informasi. Kau akan bertemu orangtuamu disana."

...

Donghae meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Ia berjalan menuju dapur karena merasa haus. Dibukanya kulkas dengan tangan kanannya lalu meraih sebotol air putih. Pemuda itu menutup pintu kulkas saat mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Appa membuatku kaget!" keluhnya hampir menjatuhkan botol air minum. Pria yang tengah mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kapan appa pulang? Tumben sudah di rumah lagi."

Donghae menyimpan botol air minum di atas kulkas. Tuan Lee menarik kursi dapur lalu mendudukinya. "Pagi tadi appa datang. Appa rasa harus sering-sering di rumah untuk menjaga kalian."

"Kalian? Aku dan Kyuhyun maksud appa?"

Tuan Lee mengangguk. Setelah datang di rumahnya, pria itu langsung tertidur dan baru terbangun setengah jam yang lalu. "Bibi Bong masih sering membersihkan rumah kita 'kan?" tanyanya.

Bibi Bong adalah wanita tua yang Tuan Lee beri amanat untuk membersihkan rumahnya setiap pagi dan sore setiap hari. Wanita itu hanya tinggal sendiri, tanpa anak ataupun saudara. Tuan Lee ingat saat ia masih muda, wanita itu sering memberinya makanan gratis. Semua makanan yang dibuat oleh Bibi Bong juga enak. Karena itulah, sejak beberapa tahun lalu, lebih tepatnya sejak istrinya mulai sakit, Tuan Lee mempekerjakan Bibi Bong untuk mengurus masalah dapur dan kebersihan rumahnya.

"Setahuku masih, appa, seperti biasanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini beliau mengeluh padaku yang tidak pulang ke rumah. Katanya tidak ada yang memakan masakannya." Donghae tertawa kecil. "Aku menceritakan soal Kyuhyun dan beliau tidak mengeluh lagi. Justru Bibi Bong membuat makanan setiap hari untuk kami sejak beberapa hari lalu."

Tuan Lee tersenyum menanggapinya. "Begitu terdengar lebih baik. Sering-sering ke rumah Bibi Bong juga, Hae-ya. Kalau perlu bawa Kyuhyun juga untuk makan bersamanya. Bibi Bong pasti senang."

Donghae mengangguk.

"Appa..." panggil Donghae. Tuan Lee bertanya 'ada apa?' lewat raut wajahnya. "Sebenarnya Kyuhyunie mendapat tawaran beasiswa di Jepang beberapa waktu lalu. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyunie―"

"Appa tidak mengijinkan!" seru Tuan Lee. Air muka pria itu nampak tidak baik. "Kyuhyun tidak boleh keluar dari Seoul! Apalagi meninggalkan Korea Selatan untuk pergi ke Jepang!"

"Appa!" keluh Donghae dengan suara keras setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "Kyuhyunie butuh suasana baru. Dia harus merangkai kehidupan yang lebih baik dari yang ia dapat di Seoul. Ijinkan dia pergi, appa." Donghae menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Tuan Lee mengatupkan mulutnya tak ingin menjawab. Donghae memelas pada ayahnya.

"Sebelum bibi meninggal, Kyuhyun pernah bilang jika ia enggan menerima beasiswa itu karena tidak ingin meninggalkan bibi." Donghae bisa melihat wajah ekspresi appa nya yag perlahan melunak. "Appa tidak ingin paman membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya 'kan? Karena itu, biarkan Kyuhyunie pergi ke Jepang. Biarkan dia memulai kehidupannya yang lebih baik."

Hening.

"Aku akan mulai belajar bisnis, appa."

Tuan Lee akhirnya menatap Donghae. Apa pria ini tidak salah dengar? Donghae mau belajar bisnis? Demi semua koleksi ikan dalam akuarium di pojok kamar putranya! Donghae bahkan menolak dengan keras saat ia menyarakannya untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis. Putranya itu ingin menjadi seorang arsitek―cita-cita Donghae sejak kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Hae-ya. Lakukan hal yang kau sukai, tidak perlu menuruti keinginan appa."

Donghae menggeleng dengan keras. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya sebelum menanggapi ucapan ayahnya. "Aku sadar, hanya aku satu-satunya putra appa. Jika bukan aku, siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaan saat appa sudah menua? Aku sungguh tidak memaksakan diri. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memikirkan soal ini. Tapi, baru sekarang aku baru berani mengatakannya pada appa."

Tuan Lee menatap putranya dengan lekat. Ada kesungguhan dibalik mata Donghae yang tidak bisa Tuan Lee sangkal.

"Appa tidak akan memaksakan soal masa depanmu. Jika kau mau belajar bisnis, appa akan mendukung. Kalaupun kau mau meneruskan cita-citamu, appa juga tetap akan mendukungmu."

"Soal beasiswa Kyuhyun?"

Tuan Lee terdiam sejenak. Pria itu beranjak dari kursi.

"Appa akan memikirkannya."

...

"Masih belum ada informasi tentang putra saya?"

Petugas bagian informasi itu menggeleng. "Sejak diumumkan tentang putra anda yang hilang, belum ada informasi yang masuk, Tuan." Entah sudah berapa kali petugas itu menjawab pertanyaan untuk orang yang sama. Sepuluh, atau mungkin dua puluh?

"Bagaimana ini, sayang? Dimana Taemin kita?"

Mira hampir menangis. Wanita itu tidak bisa duduk dengan diam. Tangannya terus bergerak-gerak untuk mengimbangi kekhawatirannya.

"Sebentar lagi Taemin akan ketemu. Petugas sedang mencarinya." Tuan Cho meremat bahu istrinya untuk menenangkan.

Seorang petugas kemanan menghampiri mereka. "Seorang anak dengan ciri mirip dengan anak anda telah ditemukan." Ucap pria itu.

Sontak Mira berdiri. "Dimana putraku?"

Petugas keamanan itu menunjuk ke salah satu ruangan. Mira menggeret suaminya untuk ikut melangkah. Begitu masuk, Mira lantas mencari sosok putranya. "Taeminie!" serunya membuat atensi dua orang dalam ruangan itu teralihkan.

Taemin beranjak turun dari kursi tempatnya duduk lalu berhambur memeluk ibunya. Mira memeluk tubuh Taemin dengan erat. "Taeminie kemana? Ibu khawatir sekali. Kenapa Taeminie bermain jauh dari ayah dan ibu?" rasa khawatir tak dapat terelakan. Mira menciumi wajah putranya.

"Maaf, ibu. Taemin tadi mengejar om balon. Taemin tidak tahu dimana ayah setelah itu."

Satu-satunya orang yang duduk di kursi disamping kursi yang di duduki Taemin itu terdiam melihat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kedua matanya menatap ibu dan anak itu lama, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada pria di ambang pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Taeminie sudah bersama ibu," ucap mira lalu tersenyum pada Taemin.

"Untung saja ada hyung tampan yang mau membantu Taemin." Mira lantas menoleh pada arah jari telunjuk Taemin. Namun dalam sepersekian detik, senyum mira luntur. "Kyuhyun hyung tadi yang membantu Taemin."

Kyuhyun lantas berdiri. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berhenti tepat di depan Mira. "Saya permisi," ucapnya lalu sedikit menundukkan kepala. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Mira dan mengabaikan sosok tuan Cho yang sedari tadi mematung di ambang pintu.

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya, samar-samar Tuan Cho mendengar Kyuhyun mengucap sesuatu. Pria itu tertegun, bahkan membatu untuk beberapa saat. Tuan Cho berniat mengejar sosok Kyuhyun, namun Mira terlebih dahulu mencekal tangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lelah."

Tak ada yang bisa tuan Cho lakukan selain mengangguk. Mira berjalan lebih dahulu dengan Taemin yang menggandeng tangan mira. Taemin berjalan sambil menatap ayahnya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum pada ayahnya. Taemin menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara.

 _Kyu Hyun Hyung_

Sebaris kalimat dari mulut kecil dengan lengkungan senyum itu mau tak mau dibalas senyuman oleh Tuan Cho.

 _Ayah bahagia 'kan?_

 _..._

 _Secangkir coklat hangat yang tersaji di meja telah berkurang hingga menyisakan tiga perempat bagian. Begitupun secangkir latte milik seorang wanita yang sejak tadi hanya diam._

 _Aneh. Wanita ini yang bilang ingin bicara dengannya. Namun, sampai sepuluh menit berlalu, wanita ini sama sekali tidak membuka mulut._

 _"Anda siapa?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

 _Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun merasa jika wanita itu sepertinya telah menunggu pertanyaan itu terucap sedari tadi._

 _"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya."_

 _Wanita itu menegakkan punggungnya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun. "Perkenalkan." Tersenyum. "Namaku Mira―Cho Mira."_

 _Tertegun. Kyuhyun termangu menatap uluran tangan wanita itu. Cho? Wanita muda ini bemarga Cho?_

 _Mira menarik tangannya dengan sengaja. Wanita itu menopang dagunya di atas salah satu tangannya. "Sebenarnya, dulu aku bermarga Jung. Tapi, beberapa tahun lalu seorang pria bermarga Cho meminangku."_

 _Nada bicara wanita itu terkesan angkuh. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa muak mendengarnya. Jadi―ini kah wanita yang sanggup menggeser posisi sang ibu di hati ayahnya? Wanita yang dengan tega memporak-porandakan keluarga bahagia Kyuhyun, inikah dia? Jadi―apakah wanita muda ini orangnya?_

 _"Oh―apakah marga kita sama? Aku baru menyadarinya!" terkesan dibuat-buat. Mira tersenyum sinis pada Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun tak ingin menanggapi ucapan Mira sebelumnya. "Apa mau anda?" tanyanya. Ia masih tahu tata krama dengan tidak memanggil wanita di depannya dengan sebutan yang tidak semestinya terucap._

 _"Kau tanya apa mauku?" tertawa kecil, "Jangan mengganggu keluargaku lagi! Suamiku sering tidak pulang karena selalu mencuri waktu untuk menemuimu!"_

 _Kyuhyun merasa menjadi seorang selingkuhan disini. Lucu sekali! Demi Tuhan, bahkan suami wanita itu adalah ayahnya. Ayah kandungnya. Punya hak apa wanita itu sehingga melarang Kyuhyun untuk menemui ayahnya sendiri?_

 _"Ayah yang menemui saya, bukan saya yang menemui ayah."_

 _"Karena kau masih di Seoul―oh, aku benci menyebut rumahmu sebagai rumah lamanya. Suamiku dengan mudah menemuimu karena kau masih disana!" cerca Mira dengan nada tidak suka. "Kau mengganggu keluargaku!"_

 _Lucu, sangat lucu. Harusnya Kyuhyun yang marah. Harusnya Kyuhyun yang mencerca Mira dengan kata-katanya. Lalu, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Hanya diam mendengar serangkaian kalimat kasar yang dilontarkan wanita itu―atau membalasnya dengan telak?_

 _"Haruskah saya menyebutkan satu persatu hal yang seharusnya saya katakan untuk menyadarkan anda?"_

 _Mira menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu menantangku. Kau tidak akan sanggup."_

 _Kyuhyun meremat tangannya yang bertaut di bawah meja._

 _"Anda harus sadar siapa anda―" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah._

 _"Aku? Kau mencoba mengujiku? Aku seorang Nyonya Cho jika kau mau tahu!"_

 _"―dan putra anda."_

 _Mira menatap Kyuhyun marah. Pemuda yang tidak mau Mira sebut sebagai anak tirinya itu ingin melawannya. Mira tidak akan tinggal diam. "Suamiku sudah meninggalkanmu! Jangan mengharapkan apapun dari suamiku! Anggap suamiku bukan ayahmu lagi!"_

 _"Nyonya―" Kyuhyun terlihat tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mira yang mulai merubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Karma akan tetap berlaku untuk siapapun. Apa yang anda tanam, itulah yang akan anda tuai. Anda pernah merebut sesuatu yang harusnya tidak anda miliki. Suatu saat―anda akan mengalaminya."_

 _"Kau mengguruiku?! Kau hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"_

 _"Saya berharap menjadi anak kecil yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa anda tahu, Nyonya? Anda tidak hanya menyakiti mendiang ibu saya. Anda juga menyakiti diri anda sendiri dengan perbuatan keji yang telah anda lakukan."_

 _Wajah wanita itu merah padam. Antara marah dan malu mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang seolah memukul telak batinnya._

 _"Pria itu yang mau meninggalkan ibumu! Pria itu lebih memilihku, bukan ibumu ataupun dirimu! Aku hanya membalas perasaan pria itu!"_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam._

 _"Termasuk tidur dengan pria beristri?" kalimat yang Kyuhyun tidak sangka akan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Tapi, wanita itu pantas mendapatkannya. "Ayah dan ibu saya bercerai dua tahun lalu. Lalu bagaimana bisa putra anda berumur empat tahun?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringainya._

 _Mira menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah. "Kau―!" jarinya menunjuk pada Kyuhyun. "Tinggalkan Seoul secepatnya! Jangan pernah mengganggu keluargaku!"_

 _..._

"Harusnya ku tinggalkan saja."

Plung

"Kau terlalu perhatian, Cho!"

Plung

"Menyebalkan!"

Plung

"Mengesalkan sekali!"

Tes

Setetes cairan menetes di atas punggung tangannya yang tidak tertutupi lengan mantel. Kyuhyun lantas mengusap hidungnya saat menyadari cairan yang menetes adalah darah. Pemuda itu mengusapnya dengan asal, tidak mau repot menggunakan sapu tangan atau semacamnya.

Lima menit berlalu, namun mimisannya tidak kunjung berhenti. Kyuhyun mendesis kesal karena hal itu. Ia akhirnya menutup kedua lubang hidungnya menggunakan tangan kemudian bernapas menggunakan mulut. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun merasa mimisannya akan berhenti. Ia menumpukan dagunya di atas lipatan tangan.

Suara gemerisik pepohonan yang tertiup angin penghujung musim dingin sedikit membawa kehangatan. Bentangan Sungai Han yang panjang menyiratkan kebebasan. Lampu-lampu kecil yang dipasang di tenda warung kecil menambah keindahan malam di pinggir Sungai Han. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sembari menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

"Indah." Ucapnya dengan suara sengau karena lubang hidungnya tertutup.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa aneh yang mengalir di tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun terbatuk kecil. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat mengecap rasa asin di lidahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk beberapa kali. Pemuda itu memuntahkan isi mulutnya.

Darah.

Kyuhyun justru tertawa menyadari kebodohannya. Menutup kedua hidungnya saat mimisan tidak akan menghentikan mimisan itu terjadi. Yang ada justru darah mimisan yang harusnya melewati saluran hidung akan keluar lewat mulut.

"Bodoh!"

Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk saat mendapati sosok pria berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tidak ingin orang lain melihat keadaannya saat ini, Kyuhyun berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, pria itu terlebih dahulu menekan bahunya agar kembali duduk.

Pria itu―Yunho mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala Kyuhyun. "Gunakan itu untuk membersihkan wajahmu. Aku tidak akan melihatnya." Yunho lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh.

Kyuhyun bimbang. Ia tidak ingin menggunakan sapu tangan pemberian Yunho. Tapi, mengingat keadaannya yang pasti kacau, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sebelum membersihkan wajahnya. Dengan setengah ragu, Kyuhyun meraih sapu tangan di atas kepalanya. Ia mulai membersihkan wajahnya dengan perlahan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun mulai kesulitan mencari bagian bersih dari sapu tangan yang telah berlumur darah itu. Kyuhyun lantas menoleh pada Yunho.

"Bisa kau berikan aku benda ini lagi?"

Yunho yang tengah memainkan ponselnya lantas menoleh. Ia melihat sapu tangannya telah berubah menjadi merah. Kemudian Yunho melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang belum sepenuhnya bersih. Masih ada noda kemerahan di area sekitar hidung dan mulut, begitupun kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan membeli sesuatu untukmu."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menolak, Yunho telah berjalan menjauh dengan langkah panjangnya. Kyuhyun mendengus kecil namun akhirnya terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho datang dan memberikan sekotak tissu dan sebotol air putih pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun setelah merasa wajahnya telah bersih. "Kurasa―aku harus mengganti sapu tanganmu, Dokter Jung."

"Ya. Kau harus menggantinya, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis. Tidak menyangka Yunho akan meminta ganti atas sapu tangan yang pria itu berikan untuknya.

"Berapa yang harus kuganti?"

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak perlu membayar. Kau hanya harus ikut denganku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Semakin hari aku makin berpikir jika ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun selama 23 bulan ke depan akan membawa banyak perubahan dalam kehidupanku. Singkat kata, kehidupanku yang asli―dunia fanfiction hanya dunia semu―akan berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Tanpa ada embel-embel mau streaming konser Kyuhyun, mau ngetik chapter baru, mau nge-vote Kyuhyun, dan lain-lain. Well, meski masih ada sebagian kecil kegiatan yang menyangkut Kyuhyun yang **tetap** ku kerjakan.

Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalau dia akan mengupdate sns setiap hari Sabtu di awal bulan. Dan karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya juga.

Kenapa gak update seperti biasa aja?

Seperti penjelasan kalbuku yang di atas, aku harus hidup di dunia nyata lagi. Dua tahun adalah waktu panjang yang tidak bisa disia-siakan begitu saja. Kyuhyun akan mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam berbagai hal yang tidak ia kuasai selama menjadi penyanyi dalam kurun waktu itu dan aku juga berharap bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk diriku sendiri.

Pernah aku berpikir untuk hiatus selama Kyuhyun tugas. Tapi kayak nya aku gak bisa. Tanganku bakal gatal buat update chapter baru :D

So, aku bakal ngetik banyak-banyak saat mood dan bakal menimbunnya untuk di update di waktu yang semestinya, di hari Sabtu tiap awal bulan. Aku jaga-jaga seumpama mendadak kena writer block.

Di penghujung tulisan gak jelasku ini, aku mau berterima kasih untuk semua readers yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfiction ini. Terima kasih untuk review, support, follow, dan favorit dari kalian.

 _ **June 28, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	10. it's okay as long as you're happy

Pemuda itu meronta, mencoba berkelit dari cengkeraman pria di depannya.

"Aku mau pulang, Dokter Jung!" teriaknya dengan kesal. Kyuhyun mencoba menendang kaki Yunho, namun pria itu berhasil menghindar.

Yunho menghela napas kesal melihat sifat keras kepala yang Kyuhyun miliki. "Kau bilang mau mengganti sapu tanganku 'kan? Kau hanya perlu mengikuti kemana aku pergi, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapnya mencoba bersabar.

"Jika kau mau membawaku ke pskiater, jangan harap bisa melakukannya!"

"Sekali saja menurutlah padaku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tidak menurutiku saat di rumah sakit tempo hari."

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Kau pasienku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sudah sepantasnya aku memperhatikan kesehatan pasienku. Terutama kau yang tidak menuruti anjuranku untuk pergi ke pskiater."

Kyuhyun menggigit lengan Yunho saat pria itu sibuk berbicara. Alhasil, Yunho mendesis sakit dan cengkeraman pada tangan Kyuhyun terlepas.

Memacu langkahnya menjauhi Yunho, Kyuhyun terus berlari.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Merasa jengah karena sifat keras kepala pemuda itu, Yunho berlari mengejarnya. Kaki panjang Yunho dengan mudah menyamai langkah Kyuhyun. Yunho menarik mantel panjang Kyuhyun lalu menjegal kaki pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tersungkur di tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sembur Kyuhyun seraya mendesis kecil. Kyuhyun berniat kembali berlari, namun Yunho kembali menariknya untuk tetap di tempat. "Kau melebihi batasanmu sebagai dokter! Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan marah. Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Yunho sebelumnya, tapi mengapa pria itu bersikeras menyuruhnya berobat ke pskiater. Kyuhyun tidak sudi, tak akan!

"Karena kau pasienku." Jawab Yunho yang merendehkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Kyuhyun yang terduduk di tanah.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Sejak aku meninggalkan rumah sakit waktu itu, sejak itulah aku bukan pasienmu."

"Kau harus mengobati gangguan psikosomatismu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Aku tidak gila! Minggir, aku mau pulang!"

"Kyuhyun-ssi―"

"Jangan memaksaku untuk memukulmu, Dokter Jung! Aku tidak akan datang ke tempat semacam itu!"

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Kyuhyun sanggup mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga terhempas ke samping. Dengan segera Kyuhyun beranjak untuk kemudian melangkah menjauhi Yunho yang masih tertinggal di belakang.

"Namaku Jung Yunho." Teriak Yunho. Pria itu berdiri lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang berjalan semeter di depannya. Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, hanya terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

"Kakak perempuanku bernama Jung Mira."

Kyuhyun rasa telinganya salah dengar.

 _Tidak mungkin._

"Jung Mira adalah nama kakakku sebelum menikah."

 _Jangan teruskan!_

"Namanya sekarang adalah Cho Mira."

 _"Sebenarnya, dulu aku bermarga Jung. Tapi, beberapa tahun lalu seorang pria bermarga Cho meminangku."_

Kyuhyun mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih. Kenapa Tuhan sangat suka memberinya kejutan? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menginginkan kejutan semacam ini. Kejutan semacam ini―tidak lebih baik dari mimpi buruk yang telah terjadi di hidupnya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang setelah satu-satunya dunia miliknya pergi.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun putra dari Tuan Cho 'kan?"

Secara mendadak, kaki Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Memutar tubuhnya lalu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan datarnya. Yunho terkesiap saat tidak mendapati wajah marah Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

"Seseorang tidak menginginkan aku untuk memanggil _nya_ dengan sebutan ayah. Sejak hari ini, aku bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun sudah mati!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **9**

 **.**

 _ **[it's okay as long as you're happy]**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _now playing: Kyuhyun – Goodbye for Now_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di taman bermain. Tuan Cho mendapati istrinya lebih sedikit bicara padanya. Pria itu menjadi khawatir tetang banyak hal. Tentang kesehatan istrinya, tentang Taemin, dan tentang Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho tidak bisa menghubungi ataupun menemui Kyuhyun lagi sejak hari itu. Ia dilanda pekerjaan yang menggunung di perusahaan. Belum lagi istrinya yang belum mau bicara banyak membuat Tuan Cho tidak berani pergi lama-lama dari rumah selain bekerja.

"Mau kubuatkan jus?" tawar Tuan Cho di suatu pagi saat akhir pekan. Saat hamil Taemin dulu, Mira sangat suka jus. Mungkin saja kebiasaan itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang. "Mira-ya, kau mau sesuatu?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Mira tengah duduk di beranda rumah sembari membaca sebuah buku. Wanita itu tampak fokus dengan kegiatannya, tanpa menghiraukan suaminya yang menunggu jawaban. Buku di tangan Mira ditutup dengan paksa oleh Tuan Cho. Mira menatap kesal pada Tuan Cho yang kini mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Mira.

Tuan Cho merangkul bahu Mira, namun wanita itu menolaknya. Mira mejauhkan tubuhnya dari Tuan Cho.

Pria itu menghela napas. "Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?" tanya Tuan Cho pada akhirnya. Mira melengos, namun Tuan Cho menahan tubuh Mira agar tetap berhadapan dengannya. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah."

Tuan Cho menghela napas lagi. "Kau menjadi lebih pendiam beberapa hari ini. Kau merasa tidak sehat?"

Mira mendadak menubruk tubuh Tuan Cho dengan pelukan. Tuan Cho terbingung karena mendapat pelukan yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan menemuinya lagi," ucap Mira pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tuan Cho bertanya karena tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Mira.

"Jangan menemui Kyuhyun lagi. Anak kita yang menginginkannya."

...

 _ **"Kenapa, Kyuhyunie? Kau tidak belajar hari ini?"**_

Kyuhyun menoleh ke segala arah. Mungkin saja telinganya salah dengar.

 _ **"Kyuhyunie..."**_

Kyuhyun akhirnya terbelalak. "I-ibu?" ucapnya tidak yakin.

 _ **"Ibu disini."**_ Sosok itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun _ **.**_

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk memastikan jika sosok didepannya adalah nyata. Ia mencubit pipinya dan akhirnya mengaduh. "Ini―nyata?" Pemuda itu nampaknya belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang dilihatanya.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil. Kyuhyun menatap sosok ibunya. Dalam sepersekian detik raut kagetnya berubah drastis. Ada gurat rindu dalam wajah pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ada sebulir tetesan bening jatuh dari sudut matanya.

 _ **"Kenapa menangis, Kyuhyunie?"**_ Sosok sang ibu perlahan mendekat. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap tetesan airmata Kyuhyun. _**"Jangan menangis."**_

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia menyandarkan wajahnya pada sentuhan tangan sang ibu. Dingin. Tangan ibunya terasa dingin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. "Aku hanya merindukan ibu." Ucapnya dengan lirih. "Kyuhyun rindu ibu..."

Tubuh dingin itu melingkupi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelukan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sosok ibunya benar-benar nyata. Kyuhyun mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh ibunya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kecil ibunya yang lebih pendek dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

 _ **"Ibu juga rindu Kyuhyunie. Apa hari ini berat?"**_

Pertanyaan sama yang selalu ibunya tanyakan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti apakah sosok yang datang sebelumnya adalah sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang memeluknya saat ini. Namun, mengingat pertanyaan yang sama yang ditanyakan sosok itu, Kyuhyun yakin sosok ini adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang datang di mimpinya.

"Wanita itu―tidak punya perasaan, ibu." Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang memulai sesi cerita sebelum tidur. "Ibu masih lebih baik dibanding wanita tidak berperasaan sepertinya. Kenapa ayah dengan bodoh memilih wanita itu? Wanita itu bahkan melarangku menemui ayah, menjelekkan soal ibu, bahkan mengancamku. Apa wanita seperti itu adalah wanita yang sanggup membuat ayah meninggalkan ibu? Aku tidak percaya."

Kyuhyun menatap sosok sang ibu. Wanita itu―hanya tersenyum. _**"Apa ibu sebaik itu?"**_

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan ibu."

Sosok itu tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang terlihat tidak menanggung beban sama sekali. _**"Tuhan tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau**_ _ **―hanya perlu bersyukur, Kyuhyunie."**_

"Apa yang perlu ku syukuri dari semua musibah yang menimpaku, ibu? Ayah pergi, ibu juga pergi meninggalkanku. Dan lagi―aku sakit. Apa yang harus ku syukuri, ibu? Tolong katakan, apa itu?"

Sosok ibunya merenggangkan pelukan, kemudian memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melihat matanya.

 _ **"Apa kau tidak mau bersyukur dengan kehadiran paman Lee dan Donghae hyungmu yang selalu membantu? Begitu juga Changmin yang mencoba mengerti tentangmu selama ini. Apa kau tidak ingin bersyukur dengan kehadiran mereka, Kyuhyunie?"**_

"Tapi, ibu..."

 _ **"Dimana Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang dimilikinya? Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu mengeluh, Kyuhyunie..."**_

"Ini terlalu berat, ibu. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Nama Cho Kyuhyun selalu mengingatkanku pada ayah. Aku tidak suka, ibu. Meski ibu bilang aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa."

Sosok itu menatap iba pada putranya yang nampak tertekan. Kedua mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan lelah dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

 _ **"Ibu mengerti, Kyuhyunie. Lepaskan jika memang itu keinginanmu. Maafkan ibu..."**_

Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya lagi dengan lebih erat. Membiarkan gelenyar rasa nyaman hinggap dihatinya untuk sesaat. "Ibu tidak akan pergi 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

 _ **"Ibu ada disini, menemani Kyuhyunie."**_

Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan ibunya. "Kemarin ibu juga bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya ibu pergi. Aku mau ikut ibu, bersama ibu lebih nyaman."

 _ **"Tempatmu disini, Kyuhyunie. Bukan bersama ibu."**_

Saat Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Kyuhyun menyadari tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

 _ **"Jadilah kuat, Kyuhyunie. Ibu menyayangimu."**_

Sosok sang ibu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum. Lalu perlahan sosoknya melayang dan menjauh. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sosok ibunya. Namun, tangan Kyuhyun hanya meraih udara kosong. "Ibu..."

"Kyuhyunie! Hei, kau kenapa?"

Donghae tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan Kyuhyun.

"Ibu..." Kyuhyun mencari ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha mencari sosok ibunya yang tadi sempat ditemuinya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Donghae mengerutkan kening melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti orang kebingungan. "Kau menangis, Kyuhyunie? Kenapa?" ucapnya begitu menyadari pipi Kyuhyun basah oleh airmata.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun merasakan airmata membasahi pipinya.

 _Aku juga menyayangimu, ibu._

...

 **Tiga bulan kemudian**

"Uwoooo, namamu ada di urutan pertama, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin. "Oh," komentarnya.

"Hah? Hanya oh saja?!" Changmin geleng-geleng kepala. Tak mau menanggapi Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit pendiam dalam segala hal, Changmin memusatkan perhatian pada deretan nama yang terpampang di papan pengumuman.

Ketika mendapati namanya berada di urutan ke tujuh, Changmin berteriak dengan keras. "AKU LULUS! AAAAAAAAA JAE HYUUUUNGGG! AKU LULUS!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap kupingnya yang mendadak berdengung. Ia segera menarik Changmin untuk menjauh dari papan pengumuman yang dipenuhi siswa yang melihat nilai ujian akhir.

"Aku lulus, Kyuhyun-ah! Aku lulus! Wooooooooo."

"Berisik!"

Banyak yang terjadi selama tiga bulan terakhir. Sejak Kyuhyun tidak hadir di kelas tambahan hari itu, Changmin sedikit mengurangi kadar ke-kepoannya. Tak ada lagi pembahasan soal kartu nama pskiater, ataupun sebangsanya. Well, kehidupan sekolah antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang kurang atau berlebihan.

"Kau terlalu biasa menanggapi kelulusan kita, Kyuhyun-ah."

Yang dikatakan Changmin adalah fakta. Kyuhyun yang mendapat peringkat satu hanya ber'oh' saja. Padahal Changmin yang menempati peringkat tujuh serasa ingin berteriak pada dunia, berkoar-koar di setiap sudut kota tentang kelulusannya.

"Memang harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku berenang menyeberangi Sungai Han?"

Oh, ternyata Kyuhyun lebih ekstrim dibanding apa yang ingin Changmin lakukan.

"Kau cari mati?!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Siapa tahu bisa bertemu ibu," ucapnya asal.

Changmin mengatupkan mulutnya. Pembicaraan sensitif semacam ini selalu Changmin hindari selama tiga bulan terakhir. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun memulainya.

"Tidak lucu!" komentar Changmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku bukan pelawak, tidak heran jika tidak lucu." Mengabaikan Changmin, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelas.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Changmin membelokkan pembicaraan. Keduanya memasuki kelas yang sepi―siswa lain sibuk dengan euforia kelulusan.

"Belum tahu. Kau? Jadi masuk Universitas Seoul?"

Duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan. Kyuhyun memainkan ponsel sedangkan Changmin menopang dagu di atas bangku.

"Dengan nilaiku yang lumayan bagus―aku yakin bisa masuk ke sana." Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak berniat masuk ke sana juga, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak minat."

"Nilaimu lebih bagus dariku. Peluang kau diterima di Universitas Seoul lebih besar dibanding aku. Kenapa tidak mencobanya?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya lalu memasang senyum miring di depan Changmin. "Aku mengurangi satu peluang agar kau bisa masuk kesana." Lalu kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Ha?!"

 _Loading_

 _Loading_

 _Load_ _―_

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Maksudmu aku tidak bisa masuk kesana selama kau juga mendaftar kesana?! Hei, kau meremehkanku! Kau―"

Belum selesai Changmin berceloteh, Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya dengan tangan kanan. Kamera depan diaktifkan. Kyuhyun sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Changmin. "Senyum, Changmin-ah. Katakan kimchi..." Changmin menoleh ke arah kamera dan memasang senyum lebarnya.

Ckrek

"Sekali lagi. Pasang muka jelek."

Ckrek

"Lagi. Pose kita yang sama."

"Begini?"

"Okey!"

Ckrek

"Sudah cukup. Hasilnya bagus."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya. Memang terkesan bukan Kyuhyun sekali karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun jarang memotret dirinya sendiri. Tapi hari ini, Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya.

Senyum yang Changmin pasang selama kamera aktif kini lenyap. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Celotehnya yang sempat tertunda harus dilanjutkan, jika tidak―

"E?" Changmin berkedip beberapa kali. Kaget dengan apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. "Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Aku rasa akan merindukanmu, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun melepas pelukan pada tubuh Changmin. Sedikit menepuk dengan keras kepala Changmin yang terbengong agar kembali ke dunia nyata.

Changmin mengaduh. "Kenapa memukulku? Sakit tahu!" keluhnya.

"Sebagai ucapan perpisahan pada status siswa SMA. Kau bengong, jadi kupukul saja."

"Mwo? Apa hubungannya?!"

...

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Setelah mencium kening dan perut Mira yang mulai membuncit, Tuan Cho bergegas masuk ke mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Mobil Tuan Cho menghilang dibalik pagar. Mira membalikkan badan untuk masuk kembali ke rumah saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Wanita itu berpikir mungkin saja suaminya melupakan sesuatu di rumah.

"Kau melupakan sesua―"

Kalimat Mira terhenti begitu melihat sosok tersebut. Bukan suaminya. Sosok itu memang hampir mirip dengan suaminya. Sorot matanya, bentuk wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, dan bentuk hidungnya sembilan puluh persen sama dengan milik suaminya. Namun sosok itu terlihat lebih muda. Sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Mira bertanya tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun berdiri beberapa langkah dari teras rumah. Pemuda itu menatap lurus pada wanita yang menatapnya tajam. Meski Mira menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang cenderung mengarah pada benci, namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat kilat gentar dalam tatapan mata Mira.

"Berkunjung ke rumah ayahku." Balasnya singkat.

Mira mengepalkan jemarinya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak diterima di rumah ini. Pergilah dari sini!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil karena pengusiran Mira. Kedua kakinya melangkah lebih dekat pada wanita itu.

"Ayah bahkan memohon agar aku ikut dengannya. Siapa bilang aku tidak diterima di rumah ini?"

Tanpa sadar Mira melangkah mundur seiring dengan langkah Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya.

"Aku adalah nyonya rumah disini! Tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke rumah ini tanpa persetujuanku!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun turun pada perut Mira. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring melihatnya.

"Kali ini tidur dengan siapa lagi? Ayahku―" mendekat, "―atau pria beristri yang lain?" ucapnya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku hanya tidur dengan suamiku!" ucapnya sembari memeluk perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Alarm tanda bahaya berdering di kepala wanita itu.

"Ayahku masih menjadi suami ibuku saat kau tidur dengannya."

Mira mengeraskan rahangnya. Wanita itu merasa sikap Kyuhyun berubah drastis dibanding terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Kyuhyun kembali menantangnya kali ini―dengan lebih kuat. Kata-kata Kyuhyun lebih menusuk dibanding sebelumnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak memakai bahasa formal saat berbicara dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Bukan urusanku? Tsk! Kau lupa kalau aku adalah anak dari wanita yang kau rebut kebahagiannya, Nyonya Cho."

Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan tata krama saat berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua. Yang Kyuhyun inginkan adalah membalas apa yang telah wanita itu lakukan padanya―dan pada ibunya.

 _Wanita ini harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal!_

Hati Kyuhyun meneriakkan kalimat itu. Harus, harus, dan harus! Kyuhyun mungkin bisa mendorong wanita itu dengan keras sehingga wanita itu keguguran. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan untuk menjadi balasannya?

"Kau takut padaku, Nyonya Cho?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat tubuh Mira gemetaran. Kyuhyun yakin ia juga melihat wajah Mira berubah pucat.

"Diam. Pergi dari sini!" Mira melangkah mundur.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan kalimat Mira dan terus melangkah. Ia sudah cukup melakukan hal gila dengan pergi ke Busan pada pagi buta tanpa memiliki alasan yang jelas. Jangan tanya Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana ia tahu alamat rumah ayahnya di Busan. Dan setelah sampai disini, Kyuhyun tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Jarak antara Kyuhyun dan Mira hanya tinggal tiga langkah. Merasa terancam, Mira melangkah mundur dengan cepat. Wanita itu tidak mengingat adanya undakan kecil antara pintu masuk dan teras rumahnya. Saat kembali melangkah mundur, Mira tersandung undakan kecil tersebut. Karena kaget, tubuh Mira terjatuh dengan keras di lantai rumah dengan posisi miring. Mira mengerang kesakitan.

"Argh..." ringisnya sembari memegangi perutnya yang nyeri.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihatnya. Mira terjatuh bukan karenanya, namun karena kecerobohan Mira sendiri yang tidak berhati-hati saat melangkah. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya diam melihatnya. Tapi saat melihat raut kesakitan wanita itu, Kyuhyun mulai mengiba.

"To-tolong..."

 _Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Kau harus membiarkannya, Kyuhyun!_

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu Mira, Kyuhyun mengambil langkah mundur. "Ya, kau pantas mendapatkannya, Nyonya Cho!"

Mira memohon lewat tatapan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Wanita itu memeluk perutnya yang terasa sakit. "Sa-sakit..."

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Mira yang memohon bantuan. Tidak berselang lama, Kyuhyun melihat bercak kemerahan di lantai. Kedua matanya terbelalak.

 _ **Apa kau tega membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada bayi tidak bersalah itu? Sebesar apapun penderitaan yang wanita itu bawa untuk kehidupanmu, jangan biarkan dirimu menjadi seseorang yang kehilangan hati nurani, Kyuhyun. Kau harus menolongnya!**_

Sisi lain dalam hati Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

 _Biarkan dia menderita!_

 _ **Kau harus menolongnya, Kyuhyun!**_

 _Jangan menolongnya!_

 _ **Tolonglah dia!**_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Dua sisi dalam hatinya seolah sedang berperang dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang?

Apakah ia harus menggunakan emosinya?

Ataukah ia harus menggunakan hati nuraninya?

...

Tuan Cho menidurkan Taemin dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin putra kecilnya terbangun. Setelah merapikan selimut dan mencium kening Taemin, tuan Cho melangkah keluar dari kamar. Sepasang kakinya melangkah menuju kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar yang kini ditempati Taemin.

Pintu dibuka dengan perlahan. Tuan Cho melangkah masuk dalam ruangan yang hanya disinari cahaya redup dari lampu tidur. Pria itu mengambil tempat di pinggir tempat tidur―dimana istrinya tengah berbaring memunggunginya.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya tuan Cho sembari mengelus kepala istrinya pelan. Tidak ada respon dari wanita itu. Tuan Cho menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh dan tentang siapa yang membawamu ke rumah sakit." Mengecup puncak kepala istrinya dari belakang. "Kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Pria itu tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Pagi tadi saat ia baru memarkirkan mobilnya di kantor, Taemin tiba-tiba menelpon. Putranya itu menelpon sembari menangis.

 _Ibu sakit. Ibu berdarah. Ayah harus datang ke rumah sakit dekat rumah sekarang._

Sebaris kalimat itu membuat Tuan Cho tak perlu berpikir panjang. Ia langsung memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Sampai di rumah sakit, Tuan Cho mendapati Taemin sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan seorang suster disampingnya.

"Aku ada di ruang tamu jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Langkah kaki terdengar memelan seiring pintu kamar yang tertutup. Tidak berselang lama, wanita yang sejak tadi berpura tidur itu membuka matanya. Dibanding rasa takut karena hampir kehilangan bayinya, Mira lebih terlihat seperti sedang menyesali sesuatu hal.

Wanita itu ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kejadian pagi tadi.

 _Kyuhyun mengerang. Pemuda itu akhirnya berlari keluar dari gerbang rumah. Mira ingin mencegahnya. Namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanya meringis kesakitan. Wanita meneriakkan nama putranya, Taemin yang mungkin masih bergelung dalam selimut._

 _Kesadaran Mira mulai terkikis. Ia samar-samar mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya terasa ringan. Dan sosok yang tengah mengangkat tubuhnya itu tidak akan Mira lupakan._

 _"Tunggu sebentar, ahjussi. Aku harus memanggil seseorang lagi di dalam rumah."_

 _Supir taksi itu mengangguk pelan. "Jangan terlalu lama, nak. Wanita ini sepertinya butuh penanganan dari dokter." Ucapnya disambut anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Persetan dengan tata krama! Yang perlu Kyuhyun lakukan adalah mencari keberadaan Taemin. Kyuhyun yakin bocah kecil itu masih berada dalam rumah. Setelah memasuki beberapa kamar, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan sosok Taemin tengah duduk terkantuk-kantuk di tempat tidur._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Taemin dan menggendongnya keluar rumah._

 _"Eeee... Taemin mau dibawa kemana?" tanya bocah kecil itu sembari mengerjapkan matanya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Siapa sih ini?"_

 _Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Taemin. Pandangannya menelusuri ruang tamu yang dilewatinya. Saat melihat sebuah ponsel teronggok di meja, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambilnya. Ia tidak lupa menutup pintu rumah lalu masuk dalam taksi. Kyuhyun mendudukkan Taemin di pangkuannya._

 _"Taemin mau dibawa kemana?"_

 _"Tae, ibumu sakit. Kau harus menelpon ayahmu sekarang." Kyuhyun melirik wanita yang terbaring di kursi belakang._

 _Setelah mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar itu, Taemin akhirnya membuka matanya dengan lebar. Bocah itu mendongak untuk melihat orang yang tengah memangkunya._

 _"Kyuhyun hyung? Kok disini?"_

 _"Ibumu sakit." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Taemin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Bocah itu harus sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya._

 _"Ibu!" teriaknya sembari meronta dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu mulai menangis. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan Taemin. Dipeluknya tubuh Taemin agar tenang. "Ibu... hiks... ibu kenapa, Kyuhyun hyung?" isaknya._

 _Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Taemin. "Ibu Tae baik-baik saja. Ibumu akan sembuh setelah diobati dokter." Ucapnya dengan nada menenangkan sembari mengelus airmata di pipi Taemin. "Sekarang, Tae harus menelpon ayah untuk datang ke rumah sakit."_

 _Menekan ponsel yang didapatnya di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun kemudian mengangsurkannya pada Taemin. Beruntung ponsel tersebut tidak dipasang sandi. "Tae bilang pada ayah kalau ibu sakit. Tapi Tae harus ingat, jangan katakan pada ayah kalau Kyuhyun hyung yang membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit."_

 _Taemin mengangguk dengan patuh._

...

Donghae menutup pintu rumah. Ia menelusuri keadaan rumah yang sepi. Ya, apa yang Donghae harapkan dari rumah Kyuhyun sekarang? Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Kyuhyunie..." panggilnya sembari melangkah melewati ruang tamu. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. "Dia bilang sudah di rumah. Kemana anak itu?" ucapnya kemudian meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya keatas meja.

Donghae mencari Kyuhyun di kamar, namun pemuda itu tidak menemukan sepupunya itu. Diambilnya lagi bungkusan yang sempat diletakkan di meja. Kemudian Donghae membawanya ke dapur.

"Ternyata kau disini? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

Sepupu yang dicari Donghae sejak tadi ternyata tengah duduk di kursi makan. "Kukira kau bermain dengan Changmin hari ini. Dia menanyakanmu." Donghae mengeluarkan makanan dalam bungkusan yang dibawanya. Meletakkannya di meja lalu Donghae mengambil dua piring kosong.

"Kau habis darimana, Kyuhyunie? Berangkat pagi-pagi lalu pulang menjelang sore."

Donghae selesai dengan makanan yang telah tertata rapi di meja makan. Ia mengernyit karena Kyuhyun tidak menyahut.

"Kyuhyunie..." Ternyata Kyuhyun sibuk melamun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak kecil begitu Donghae menyentuh bahunya. Ia nampak kebingungan dengan tatapan Donghae. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Donghae menghela napas, "Makanlah. Bibi Bong membuatkannya untukmu." Ucapnya kemudian mengulurkan piring kosong pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berkomentar, Kyuhyun menerima piring dari Donghae kemudian mengisinya dengan nasi serta lauk pauk. "Selamat makan," kata Kyuhyun sebelum memakan makanannya dalam diam.

...

Musim dingin berlalu kemudian datang musim semi. Setelah musim semi yang ceria berlalu, maka musim panas akan datang. Di penghujung musim semi yang mulai memanas ini adalah waktu paling tepat untuk berlibur, berkunjung ke pantai, ataupun sekedar keluar mencari sinar matahari yang hangat.

"Sudah semua?"

Pemuda yang baru menutup pintu kamar itu mengangguk pada pemuda yang lain. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumah untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Kurasa sudah," jawabnya.

"Pesawatmu akan terbang satu jam lagi. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat."

Seorang pria di ambang pintu rumah bersuara. Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. Pemuda yang lebih tua berjalan lebih dulu kemudian diikuti pemuda yang lebih muda dengan menyeret koper hitamnya.

Seiring dengan langkah kakinya keluar dari pintu rumah, bersamaan dengan itulah ia mengharap bebannya terlepas. Seiring dengan langkah kakinya keluar dari pintu rumah, bersamaan dengan itulah ia melepas mimpi buruknya. Seiring dengan langkah kakinya keluar dari pintu rumah, bersamaan dengan itulah ia menanggalkan nama belakang yang selama ini dijaganya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

Pemuda yang tengah mengamati paspor di tangannya itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak buruk. Kurasa lebih baik memakainya." Kemudian menyimpan paspor dalam ransel kecilnya.

Mobil mulai melaju, membelah jalanan yang dihiasi guguran cherry blossom yang memukau. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Di penghujung musim semi, mungkin hari ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat keindahan itu.

"Yakin tidak mau berpamitan dengannya?"

Dibalik kursi kemudinya, pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu melirik pemuda yang lebih muda lewat kaca. Ada gurat sedih di wajah itu.

"Tidak perlu. Kurasa."

Kedua orang yang duduk di kursi depan saling berpandangan. Tak ada yang bisa membelokkan keinginan pemuda itu.

...

"Ssaem, apa anda melihat Kyuhyun-ah?"

Guru yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas Changmin itu menaikkan alisnya kemudian memandang pemuda yang memakai toga itu dengan heran. "Kau tidak tahu, Changmin?" tanyanya.

Kini Changmin yang menatap wali kelasnya dengan heran. "Maksud, ssaem? Apa yang tidak ku tahu?"

"Kyuhyun menghubungiku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang tidak bisa mengikuti upacara kelulusan karena akan mengejar beasiswanya di luar negeri."

"Mwo?! Lu-luar negeri?!"

Guru pria itu mengangguk. "Iya, Kyuhyun bilang begitu."

Tubuh Changmin melemas setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Ia duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Wali kelasnya dilanda kepanikan karena Changmin terkulai begitu saja.

"Hei, Changmin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wali kelasnya. Khawatir.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah pergi? Ke-kenapa? Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?"

 _"Aku rasa akan merindukanmu, Changmin-ah."_

...

..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

..

...

Aku gak tahu mau nulis catatan apa disini.

Yang jelas, aku cuma mau bilang, aku rindu Kyuhyun.

Rindu, rindu, dan rindu.

 _Ulji marara, tteolliji marara_

 _Doenoemyeo neoreul gidarida_

Setiap dengerin part ini, rasa rindu itu nambah bertumpuk.

Kyuhyun bilang jangan nangis, tapi justru airmata turun dengan begitu mudah.

Kyuhyun-ah... dari sekian tahun aku suka sama kamu, hari ini titik paling puncak dimana aku merindukanmu.

Aku rindu, sungguh.

Meski begitu, aku akan terus menunggu selama 22 bulan lagi untukmu.

July 26, 2017

With Love,

Jung Je Ah


	11. the lights are slowly going out

_"Aku ingin mengambil beasiswa ini."_

 _Selembar kertas diletakkan ke atas meja. Tuan Lee menatap si pelaku yang tidak lain adalah keponakannya sendiri. Pria itu menatap anak dari mendiang adiknya yang kini mentapnya dengan ekspresi serius. Sepanjang Tuan Lee mengenal Kyuhyun, baru sekarang ini pria itu mendapati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang semacam itu._

 _"Bisa jelaskan maksudnya, Kyu?"_

 _Kyuhyun menatap pamannya. "Aku mendapat beasiswa ke Jepang. Ada salah satu universitas ternama yang mau menanggung semua biaya pendidikan sampai aku lulus. Aku―tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan beasiswa ini, paman." Ujarnya._

 _Tuan Lee menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Jepang bukan negara kecil, Kyu. Siapa yang akan menjagamu disana?"_

 _Meski Tuan Lee sudah memikirkan omongan Donghae tentang beasiswa Kyuhyun sejak beberapa bulan lalu, nampaknya pria itu masih berat menyetujuinya. Tidak salah memang jika Tuan Lee melarang Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang._

 _"Aku sudah cukup dewasa, paman. Umurku sudah sembilan belas, sesuai hukum aku sudah dewasa."_

 _"Kenapa tidak di Korea saja? Banyak universitas bagus disini. Jika soal biaya, paman bisa membantumu, Kyu. Kau tanggung jawabku sekarang."_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Ekspresi seriusnya berganti dengan ekspresi sendu._

 _"Paman tidak perlu bicara seperti itu. Sejak ibu meninggal, paman yang menanggung semua biaya hidupku. Aku berterima kasih untuk semua yang paman lakukan karena membantuku sejauh ini. Aku tidak mau merepotkan paman lagi."_

 _Tuan Lee terdiam._

 _"Bukankah biaya hidup disana lebih tinggi dibanding di Korea? Apa kau tidak kesulitan hidup disana?"_

 _"Paman tidak perlu khawatir. Disana ada asrama khusus untuk mahasiswa beasiswa dari luar Jepang. Aku akan tinggal disana, paman. Soal biaya hidup, aku rasa akan mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu."_

 _"Jawabanmu tidak memuaskanku, Kyu."_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu tahu pamannya tidak akan menanyai dirinya dengan lebih._

 _"Registrasi terakhir adalah akhir minggu ini. Semua berkas yang diperlukan sudah dikirim oleh pihak sekolah. Aku hanya perlu hadir di sana sebagai syarat wajib registasi. Bisakah paman memesankan tiket pesawat? Aku tidak punya banyak pengalaman soal pesan memesan."_

 _Kyuhyun meletakkan buku tabungannya ke atas meja. Tuan Lee hanya memandangnya, belum berniat menyela._

 _"Aku hanya punya sedikit tabungan. Tidak banyak memang, tapi kurasa untuk hidup di Jepang selama setahun akan cukup. Aku sudah memperkirakan biaya makan, biaya transportasi, keperluan kuliah, dan yang lainnya. Jika aku menjadi pekerja paruh waktu disana, mungkin tabunganku akan cukup untuk hidup sampai lulus kuliah." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum. "Kurasa juga akan ada uang bulanan dari universitas untuk mahasiswa beasiswa."_

 _Tuan Lee terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang keras kepala tidak akan mudah dipatahkan keinginannya. Pria itu mulai berasumsi jika Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengambil beasiswa itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah memperkirakan semua biayanya. Bukankah keponakannya luar biasa?_

 _"Paman tidak habis pikir denganmu. Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu meninggalkan Korea?"_

 _Sebuah pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun tidak perkirakan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Apa jawabanku akan membuat paman melarangku pergi ke Jepang?"_

 _Tuan Lee mengangkat bahu, "Tergantung. Paman tidak bisa memastikan."_

 _"Tidak mengatakannya secara langsung pun, kurasa paman akan mengerti." Menghela napas, "Mimpi indahku ada di Korea, begitupun mimpi burukku. Aku tidak ingin lari dari kehidupanku disini. Namun―" jeda, "―bisakah aku mengatakan jika aku ingin merangkai mimpi indahku sendiri? Selama ini, aku seolah menerima semua kenyataan yang datang. Baik maupun buruk. Karena itulah, untuk sekali ini, aku ingin mengambil langkah ini, paman."_

 _"Paman mengerti." Ucap Tuan Lee setelah Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya. Pria itu beranjak dari sofa. Kyuhyun menatap pamannya dengan bingung. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk paham._

 _Tak berselang lama, Tuan Lee kembali duduk di sofa setelah mengambil sesuatu dari kamar. Pria itu mengulurkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun._

 _"Ini buku tabungan ibumu. Saat mengurusnya beberapa waktu lalu, aku cukup terkejut melihat jumlah uang di dalam buku ini yang mengatasnamakan dirimu. Ambillah, kyu! Ini milikmu."_

 _Kyuhyun membuka tutup mulutnya. Ibunya meninggalkan tabungan untuknya? Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyuhyun mengambil buku tabungan yang disodorkan pamannya. Ia membukanya dan terbelalak melihat nominal uang didalamnya._

 _"Pa-Paman..."_

 _"Donghae sudah mengatakan soal beasiswamu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Karena itu, aku mengurus buku tabunganmu lebih awal. Kupikir kau akan membutuhkannya, Kyu."_

 _"Terima kasih, paman..." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada tercekat sembari menggenggam buku tabungan dengan erat._

 _Terima kasih, ibu..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **10**

 **.**

 _ **[the lights are slowly going out]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Appa pulanglah dulu. Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun-ah."

Tanpa menghiraukan seruan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, Changmin turun dari mobil. Masa bodoh dengan makan malam yang ayahnya rencanakan untuk merayakan kelulusan. Lagipula Jaejoong dan ibunya tidak bisa hadir, bagi Changmin percuma makan malam berdua dengan ayahnya.

Ayah Changmin mencoba memanggil nama Changmin agar kembali masuk ke mobil. Namun suara klakson kendaraan di belakang mobilnya membuat pria itu terpaksa melajukan mobil yang ditumpanginya. Di sisi lain, Changmin terus berlari menuju rumah Kyuhyun dengan langkah panjangnya. Napas Changmin terengah-engah. Ia berlari cukup jauh untuk sampai ke rumah Kyuhyun. Changmin terdiam sejenak untuk menetralkan napasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah...! Kyuhyun-ah...!" teriak Changmin dari luar gerbang rumah Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban. Changmin kembali meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia di rumah itu. Changmin mencoba membuka gerbang rumah namun ternyata terkunci.

"Sial! Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun-ah sudah berangkat!"

Changmin tak kehabisan akal. Pemuda itu melompati gerbang rumah yang hanya setinggi pahanya. Dengan tergesa Changmin mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Mungkin bukan disebut mengetuk, namun menggedor pintu rumah.

"Kyuhyun-ah...! Cho Kyuhyun..! Buka pintunya! Kau di dalam 'kan?!"

Mengetukkan alas sepatunya dengan gusar, Changmin menunggu respon dari dalam rumah. Changmin masih berharap ada seseorang yang menjawab teriakannya.

"Bodoh! Kau punya ponsel!"

Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sejak mendengar dari wali kelasnya tentang Kyuhyun yang akan pergi ke Jepang beberapa jam lalu, jiwa Changmin seolah tersedot dari raganya. Changmin tidak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tidak hanya pergi dari Seoul namun pergi dari Korea! Kenapa pemuda itu tidak mengatakannya pada Changmin?

Dengan tergesa Changmin merogoh ponselnya di dalam saku. Karena terlalu tergesa, Changmin bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya. Beruntung pemuda itu segera memegang ponsel dengan kedua tangannya sehingga benda persegi panjang itu tidak sampai terjatuh.

Changmin mencari kontak Kyuhyun pada buku teleponnya. Biasanya Changmin akan mengetikkan huruf 'k' pada kolom pencarian untuk mempermudah mencari nama 'Kyuhyun' dari sekian banyak kontak yang diawali huruf 'k'. Namun sepertinya Changmin lupa kebiasaannya. Ia menggeser begitu saja kontak pada ponselnya sampai menemui nama 'Kyuhyun'. Ah, rasa gusar membuat seseorang lupa dengan kebiasaannya sendiri.

"Angkat, Kyuhyun-ah..." bisik Changmin pelan. Pemuda itu menggigit ujung jempolnya saat mendengar nada sambung yang tidak kunjung terjawab.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif―_

Suara operator mendadak menjadi balasan. Changmin berseru kesal karena menyadari Kyuhyun telah menolak panggilan darinya. Pemuda itu mencoba menelpon Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun berakhir sama. Kyuhyun menolak panggilannya.

"Ini yang terakhir. Jika Kyuhyun-ah tidak menjawabnya, aku akan membencinya seumur hidupku."

Changmin berucap disela jemarinya yang bergerak lincah untuk mengetik pesan pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, ia mengirimkan pesan pendek untuk sahabatnya itu. Kemudian, Changmin menunggu beberapa saat. Pandangannya terarah pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Changmin mengangkat panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

...

"Aku akan menyusulmu, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Donghae hyung tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kesana." Ujarnya dengan kesal. Pasalnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara sampai mereka sekarang hampir mencapai pintu keberangkatan, Donghae memaksa akan menyusul Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dengan tegas menolak.

"Hanya memastikan kau mendapat tempat tinggal yang layak. Aku berjanji akan kembali ke Korea setelahnya."

Donghae tak dapat dibantah. Entah mengapa, pemuda itu mendadak khawatir dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun di luar sana. Meski Kyuhyun sudah meyakinkan Donghae dan appa nya tentang kehidupannya disana, namun Donghae belum bisa bernapas lega sebelum membuktikannya sendiri. Kyuhyun mendengus jengkel untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Tidak mau! Hyung tidak perlu repot-repot!"

Tuan Lee yang melihat keduanya beradu argumen sejak tadi hanya bisa menghela napas. Kurang dari setengah jam lagi Kyuhyun akan berangkat, kenapa mereka justru berdebat?

"Hae, hentikan. Sudahlah, jangan memaksa Kyuhyunie..." ucap Tuan Lee menengahi.

"Tapi, appa, tidak ada salahnya aku ikut kesana 'kan?" tanya Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Salah, hyung! Kau hanya akan menggangguku disana."

"Hei!"

Tuan Lee memijat pangkal hidungnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Pria itu kemudian menarik Donghae agar menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Meski Tuan Lee yakin keduanya tidak akan sampai bertengkar, namun tuan Lee tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Donghae mengerang kesal pada appa nya. "Appa..!" kesalnya.

Tuan Lee menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibantah. "Diamlah, Hae! Kau bisa kesana tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun." ucap pria itu seperti berbisik. Hanya Donghae yang bisa mendengarnya karena Kyuhyun berdiri agak jauh dari Donghae dan Tuan Lee.

"Appa pintar!"

Jika saja tidak mengingat siapa itu Donghae, mungkin Tuan Lee akan menghajar pemuda itu. Sungguh sangat sopan mengatakan kalimat itu pada appa nya sendiri.

Donghae tanpa sadar melupakan kekesalannya. Pemuda itu kini justru mengulas senyum. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Kyuhyunie." Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah.

"Memang harusnya begitu," gerutu Kyuhyun.

Mereka terdiam karena suara pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat menuju Jepang tinggal lima belas menit lagi.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi."

Kyuhyun menatap dua Lee itu bergantian. Donghae maju untuk kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun. "Jaga kesehatanmu disana. Jika butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menelponku, Kyuhyunie." Ucapnya kemudian melepaskan pelukan.

"Akan kuingat, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu beralih memeluk sang paman.

"Jangan lupa untuk menelpon kami kapanpun kau mau."

"Termasuk saat jam dua pagi?"

Tuan Lee melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun heran. Keponakannya ini justru menatapnya dengan ekspresi jenaka.

"Okey, kau perlu menggaris bawahi waktunya."

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Appa tidak konsisten," komentarnya disambut tatapan kesal sang appa.

"Aku bercanda, paman." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Lalu menarik koper yang berada disamping tubuhnya. "Aku pergi dulu, paman, Donghae hyung."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian melangkah pergi. Donghae melambai pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya, sedangkan Tuan Lee hanya memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Hati-hati, Cho Kyuhyun...!" teriak Donghae dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbalik. Dari kejauhan, Donghae bisa melihat seringai yang tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Lee Kyuhyun!"

...

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia lupa mematikan ponselnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengecek ponselnya.

 _Changmin is calling_

Dua kali ponselnya berdering, Kyuhyun menekan tombol merah pada layar. Tak berselang lama, ponselnya kembali menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Changmin. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan.

Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya lagi. Diseretnya koper hitamnya lagi. Setelah melewati bagian pemeriksaan, Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Disinilah sekarang, Kyuhyun kini duduk di salah satu kursi pesawat. Saat melewati bagian pemeriksaan, Kyuhyun merasa ponselnya kembali bergetar. Namun ia belum sempat mengeceknya.

 **Jika kau tidak menelponku balik, kau akan menyesal!**

Setelah membaca pesan yang masuk, Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sebentar lagi pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan lepas landas. Kyuhyun tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia menekan tombol hijau pada nomor kontak Changmin.

"Yeoboseyo..."

 _"Kau mau mati?! Eoh?! Kau―"_

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar Changmin yang kini mengucapkan serangkaian sumpah serapah untuknya. Ia sedikit menggaruk kupingnya yang mendadak gatal.

"Hentikan, Changmin-ah! Pesawatku harus lepas landas sebentar lagi. Manfaatkan waktumu untuk membicarakan hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar umpatan."

Terdengar suara dengusan dari mulut Changmin. Kyuhyun tak berniat menyela.

 _"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku?"_

Nada suara Changmin berubah drastis. Ada getaran kecil disetiap kata yang Changmin ucapkan. Kyuhyun menangkap dengan jelas getaran suara itu. Kyuhyun terdiam saat suara kopilot mengalun. Penumpang diharapkan mematikan ponsel dan alat elektronik lain. Serta beberapa kalimat yang Kyuhyun tidak bisa tangkap dengan jelas.

"Aku harus pergi," ucapnya saat seorang pramugari menyuruhnya untuk mematikan panggilan. "Aku akan menghubungimu saat sudah sampai." Kemudian Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan tanpa menunggu respon dari Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ia menekan tombol off pada ponselnya kemudian menyimpannya dalam tas.

 _Selamat tinggal..._

...

"Appa, soal kata-kata appa di bandara tadi―apa itu serius?"

Donghae melirik appa nya yang duduk disampingnya. Pria itu belum mau menjawab. Hanya fokus mengamati pemandangan luar lewat kaca jendela mobil.

"Lurus saja, Hae." Ucap Tuan Lee saat Donghae akan menyalakan lampun sen. Donghae mengernyit. Jika berjalan lurus, maka mereka akan sampai di rumah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan dengan melewati jalan di belokan yang baru saja mereka lalui adalah jalan menuju rumahnya―rumah Donghae sendiri.

"Kukira appa mau pulang ke rumah kita." Komentar Donghae.

Tuan Lee tak mau menanggapi sedikitpun. Bahkan sampai keduanya turun dari mobil lalu masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun, Donghae tak mendapati appa nya berbicara. Sedikit heran, namun Donghae memilih bungkam. Apalagi saat melihat appa nya melenggang ke kamar Kyuhyun begitu saja saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Donghae tanpa sadar mengikuti langkah appa nya.

Begitu sampai di kamar Kyuhyun, Donghae terperangah. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh ingin pergi." Tuan Lee berujar sembari mendudukkan diri diatas tempat tidur yang telah ditutupi kain putih. Pandangannya menyelusuri keadaan kamar Kyuhyun yang bersih.

"A-appa... Kemana semua barang-barang, Kyuhyunie? Kenapa semuanya bersih tak bersisa?"

Donghae terbata-bata. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka Kyuhyun membersihkan kamarnya sampai seperti ini. Memang, tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, dan laci nakas masih ada disana. Namun semua pajangan, piala, piagam, dan benda yang dulu terpajang di dinding kamar benar-benar hilang. Donghae membuka lemari pakaian dan laci nakas, tetapi tempat itu benar-benar kosong.

"Dia membawa semua barangnya, Hae. Aku tidak menyadari kenapa Kyuhyun kemarin menyewa taksi. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau dia memaketkan barangnya ke Jepang. Bocah itu..."

Donghae dan Tuan Lee selama seminggu terakhir sibuk mengurus dokumen kepindahan Kyuhyun. Termasuk mengurus perubahan nama belakang Kyuhyun mengikuti marga ibunya. Mereka tidak sempat memperhatikan barang-barang yang akan Kyuhyun bawa. Tadi pagi pun mereka tidak sempat masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ja-jangan bilang―" Donghae tertegun menyadari pemikirannya.

"Kyuhyun mungkin tidak berniat kembali ke Korea, Hae." Tuan Lee menatap Donghae yang tertegun. "Pergilah kesana seminggu lagi."

...

"Ayah lama sekali sih, ibu. Tae bosan menunggu."

Taemin menyenderan kepalanya pada tangan sofa yang menjadi tempatnya duduk. Mira hanya mengelus kepala Taemin sekilas. "Ayah kan masih harus mandi, Taeminie. Sebentar lagi ayah pasti keluar."

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Taemin mengangguk. Tak berselang lama, tuan Cho muncul. Pria itu menghampiri istri dan anaknya yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" tanya Tuan Cho kemudian mengecek arloji. "Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang."

Tuan Cho segera meraih Taemin lalu menggendong putranya, sedangkan Mira mengikutinya dibelakang. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah, Tuan Cho berjalan menuju mobil. Ia menurunkan Taemin untuk menemukan kunci mobilnya. Ia merasa meletakkan kunci mobilnya di saku celana. Taemin yang kini berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri lantas menggenggam ujung rok ibunya.

"Kenapa? Kuncinya tidak ada?" Mira bertanya pada Tuan Cho yang masih mengecek saku celananya. Sebelah tangannya menarik Taemin agar mendekat dengannya sedangkan tangan yang lain mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan kunci di kamar. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu." Ucap tuan Cho kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Langsung saja Tuan Cho melangkah ke kamarnya. Pria itu menelusuri kamar tidurnya dengan pandangan mencari. "Dimana aku meletakkannya? Kurasa aku meletakkannya di nakas. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" tanya pria itu pada dirinya sendiri sembari mencari-cari.

Tuan Cho mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya setelah masuk kamar. Seingatnya, ia menaruh kunci mobilnya pada saku jas, lalu pria itu melepas jasnya dan menaruhnya di keranjang baju kotor. Ah, pria itu ingat sekarang. Dipungutnya jas yang tadi ia letakkan di keranjang baju kotor kemudian mengorek sakunya.

"Ternyata disini..." ucapnya lega setelah mendapati kunci dalam saku. Tuan Cho kembali meletakkan jas itu pada tempatnya. Pria itu merapikan lengan bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

Tuan Cho kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Namun baru dua langkah, pria itu mendadak berhenti. Wajah Tuan Cho menyiratkan tanda tanya. Pria itu merasa―melupakan sesuatu. Diliriknya kalender pada dinding kamarnya.

"Apa yang kulupakan?" gumamnya gusar. Tuan Cho merasa melupakan sesuatu, namun pria itu tidak dapat mengingatnya. Entah apa, siapa, atau dimana. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk tentang sesuatu yang mendadak menghampiri pikirannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Mira muncul di ambang pintu kamar menyadarkan Tuan Cho. Wanita itu segera menarik suaminya yang sudah menggenggam kunci mobil. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

Tak bisa mengatakan hal apapun kecuali mengangguk. Tuan Cho menurut saat Mira menggandengnya keluar kamar. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, tuan Cho sempat melirik kalender bulan Juni di dinding kamarnya yang hampir berakhir.

...

"Min, keluarlah dari kamar! Kau harus makan malam!"

Teriakan Jaejoong dari luar kamar disertai gedoran pintu tak membuat Changmin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pemuda itu memilih memandangi jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dengan pandangan lurus. Ponsel pintarnya tidak beralih dari genggamannya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku membawakan jokbal kesukaanmu, Min."

Suara Jaejoong memelan. Changmin menoleh ke arah pintu, menatapnya sejenak.

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku. Kalau pun kau enggan bercerita, setidaknya makanlah dulu. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Changmin menghela napas sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasur. Ia beranjak menuju pintu kemudian memutar kunci yang masih menggantung. Ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, hal pertama yang Changmin lihat adalah wajah khawatir kakaknya.

Jaejoong serasa ingin menyembur Changmin dengan rentetan pertanyaan panjang. Namun, melihat wajah suram Changmin membuat Jaejoong enggan.

"Turunlah. Aku menunggu di meja makan."

Setelah menepuk kepala Changmin pelan, Jaejoong berlalu. Changmin tanpa sadar kembali menghela napas panjang. Ia akan menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum teringat jika ponselnya masih di dalam. Dengan cepat Changmin masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu melangkah menuju ruang makan.

"Nah, untukmu. Makanlah yang banyak." Jaejoong mengangsurkan sepiring nasi di depan Changmin yang telah duduk di kursi. Pria itu tersenyum pada sang adik.

Changmin mengangguk samar. Namun pemuda itu tidak segera mengisi piringnya dengan lauk yang tersaji di meja makan. Pandangan Changmin justru tertuju pada ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat tangannya. Dan Jaejoong memperhatikannya dengan heran. Apa kepala Changmin terbentur sesuatu? Atau mungkin Changmin memang sedang mengalami masalah yang berat? Tapi kan Changmin baru melewati upacara kelulusan hari ini.

"Min..."

Tidak menoleh.

"Min..."

Tidak ditanggapi.

"Changmin!"

Changmin menoleh pelan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihatnya kembali terheran. Padahal suara Jaejoong cukup keras, namun respon Changmin seolah hanya mendengar suara bisikan. Ini gawat!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong, namun Changmin kembali memandang layar ponselnya yang gelap.

 _Changmin menunggu seseorang menelponnya?_

Respon dari Changmin tak memuaskan Jaejoong. Sejak pulang ke rumah, Jaejoong bahkan belum mendengar suara Changmin sedikit pun. Jadi, harusnya alasan Changmin terlihat berbeda kali ini pasti karena sesuatu yang besar.

"Ceritakan, Min!" tegas Jaejoong. "Kau membuatku kebingungan dengan sikapmu. Harusnya kau bersenang-senang setelah melewati upacara kelulusan. Minimal pergi makan dengan teman sebangkumu itu seperti anak lain. Kau 'kan kemana-mana dengan Kyuhyun."

Saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun, wajah Changmin justru menyendu. Ia mendorong piring di depannya agar menjauh kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Jaejoong yang melihatnya kontan kaget.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Min?!"

Changmin menggumam tidak jelas. Jelas saja Jaejoong berseru tidak paham.

"Kyuhyun-ah pergi." Ucap Changmin pelan.

"Ha?" Jaejoong tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kyuhyun-ah pergi keluar negeri tanpa pamit padaku! Argggghhhh...! Aku sangat kesal padanya!"

...

"You are late! The last room has been occupied by Chinese student."

Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya yang pening. Sepertinya ia terkena jetlag setelah turun dari pesawat. Pria yang berbicara dengan bahasa inggris namun dengan aksen Jepang yang kentara itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan mencerna ucapan pria itu.

"Pardon? The staff said that i will live at dormity. If there is no room left, then―how, Mr.?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada pria yang merupakan kepala asrama.

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. "I think―my friend have one for you. She has an apartment, low cost. Well, you will feel better to live at apartment than a dormity."

"Yes, anything. Please help me..."

Kyuhyun ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Perjalanan berjam-jam menuju Jepang ditambah jarak bandara ke lokasi asrama yang hampir satu jam membuat rasa lelah Kyuhyun bertambah.

"Follow me. The apartment just two hundred meters from the dormity. Oh, don't forget with your bag."

Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya mengikuti langkah pria di depannya. Dua koper di tangannya sangat berat. Sungguh, tidak bisakah pria di depannya setidaknya membantunya membawa salah satu kopernya? Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia mengumpat pelan menggunakan bahasa Korea. Toh tidak akan ada yang mengerti dengan ucapannya 'kan?

"Tokyo university's building on the right side. Can you see the blue building?" Pria itu mendadak menunjuk ke arah salah satu gedung dikejauhan yang berhias tulisan State University of Tokyo. Kyuhyun mengiyakan ucapan pria itu. "Two kilometers from here."

Dua kilometer? Oh itu cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Mungkin butuh setengah jam untuk sampai disana. Selama berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo, Kyuhyun menikmati suasana senja di kota itu.

Jika diperhatikan, tidak ada yang berbeda antara Jepang dan Korea. Guguran bunga sakura yang jatuh menerpa tubuhnya membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan bunga cherry blossom di Korea. Oh, Kyuhyun rasa ia merindukan negara kelahirannya dengan cepat. Padahal belum genap sehari Kyuhyun keluar dari Korea.

Saat keduanya memasuki area apartemen, Kyuhyun mengamati gedung yang menjulang namun tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Mungkin kurang dari sepuluh lantai.

Pria itu melongok ke kanan dan kiri sebelum berhenti melangkah. Kyuhyun terpaksa berhenti. "I will find my friend. Wait a minute."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pada pria yang langsung berlalu itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakang tubuhnya. Sembari mengetukkan jarinya pada pegangan koper, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidak berlangsung lama karena Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Kyuhyun mengira itu suara langkah kaki pria tadi, namun ternyata bukan. Seorang pemuda, mungkin seumuran dengan Kyuhyun berjalan melewati tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang berdiri di lorong menuju pintu keluar.

"Kyuhyun," panggil pria itu dengan seorang wanita paruhbaya yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai pemilik apartemen. Kyuhyun tak menyadari pemuda tadi menoleh ke arahnya.

"I told her about you. She can give you an apartment unit."

Wanita itu memandang Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum mengulas senyum. "You can call me Mrs. Yamako, Kyuhyun. Follow me, i will let you know your room." Ucap wanita itu dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih kemudian melangkah. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir jika seluruh pemilik apartemen di Jepang memang fasih berbahasa Inggris.

Sebelum mengikuti Mrs. Yamako, Kyuhyun terlebih dulu mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria kepala asrama. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah wanita yang kini memasuki lift. Lantai tujuh. Kyuhyun rasa kamarnya terletak pada lantai teratas gedung ini.

"Where do you come from? Are you Chinese?" Mrs. Yamako bertanya saat mereka berada di dalam lift.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "I am Korean, Mrs.," jawabnya. Mrs. Yamako mengangguk pelan.

"Sorry, sorry?"

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat Mrs. Yamako tengah menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan tubuh. "What the―? You like Kpop, aren't you?"

Mrs. Yamako tertawa, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "I am Super Junior's fan. I love Siwon so much." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wanita paruhbaya disampingnya ini tengah tersipu layaknya seorang gadis remaja. Jadi, apakah fans Super Junior juga menyebar ke setiap jenjang usia orang-orang? Oke, lupakan!

Pintu lift terbuka. Mrs. Yamako melangkah keluar diikuti Kyuhyun. Pada pintu yang letaknya paling ujung, wanita itu berhenti. "This is the last room. You're lucky, boy!" Mrs. Yamako menekan kode pintu, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Wanita itu masuk dan Kyuhyun mengekorinya. "I hope you're glad. There is a bathroom on the left side." setelah Mrs. Yamako menyebutkan biayanya, Kyuhyun terdiam.

"I think it's good enough, Mrs. Yamako," ucap Kyuhyun pada wanita itu. Dimana lagi Kyuhyun bisa mendapat apartemen yang lumayan dengan harga miring. Lagipula gedung apartemen ini terletak tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta yang Kyuhyun naiki tadi. Mrs. Yamako juga menyebutkan fasilitas di apartemen miliknya pada Kyuhyun. Wanita itu juga menyebutkan kode pintu agar Kyuhyun bisa mengubahnya.

"Okay, if you need something, i live in the first floor. Take a rest, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum Mrs. Yamako menghilang dibalik pintu. Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, Kyuhyun menelusuri apartemen yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya. Tidak buruk, bahkan Kyuhyun rasa suasana dalam kamar ini mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada rumahnya. Hahh Kyuhyun mengingat tentang Korea―lagi.

Mendadak Kyuhyun menguap. Pemuda itu mengucek matanya yang kini terasa berat. Setelah merapikan kasur di kamarnya, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berbahan busa itu. Keras. Kyuhyun menghela napas saat punggungnya terasa tidak nyaman. Well, apa yang Kyuhyun harapkan dari apartemen berharga miring? Kasur empuk seperti di rumahnya?

...

Kyuhyun terbangun saat bulan masih menggantung di langit kota Tokyo. Pemuda itu menghela napas saat melihat jam pada ponselnya. Padahal Kyuhyun kini tidak sedang berada di Korea, namun kebiasaannya terbangun tengah malam terbawa sampai ia di Tokyo.

Lagi, Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Pandangannya terhenti pada jendela di samping tempat tidur yang tidak tertutup gorden. Bulan nampak menggantung di sisi langit ditemani gugusan bintang yang berpendar. Ia menerawang kelamnya malam yang menyelimuti langit kota Tokyo.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menunggu sesuatu yang ia harapkan. Detik demi detik berganti menjadi hitungan menit. Tak ada yang terjadi. Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali dengan helaan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Kenapa tidak datang?_

Beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian Kyuhyun mulai membuka salah satu kopernya. Hanya ada baju dan peralatan mandi di dalamnya. Kyuhyun memasukkan bajunya dalam lemari berukuran sedang di pojok ruangan. Sedangkan peralatan mandinya ia letakkan di wastafel kamar mandi.

Masih ada satu koper lain di samping tempat tidur. Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan lekat. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum Kyuhyun berani menggapai koper itu. Kyuhyun seolah berhadapan dengan hal paling menakutkan yang kenyataannya hanya sebuah koper.

Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh resleting koper. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai menarik resleting koper hingga sepenuhnya koper tersebut terbuka. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ditutupnya kembali koper yang telah terbuka itu kemudian menggesernya hingga masuk ke kolong tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun tak paham dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan? Kyuhyun tak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya hingga sejauh ini.

Meremas rambut depannya yang mendadak berdenyut, Kyuhyun menggeram pelan. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Kyuhyun mulai menandai reaksi tubuhnya setiap mimisannya akan terjadi. Sudah lama, mungkin terakhir kali ia mengalami mimisan adalah tiga bulan yang lalu. Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak merasakan rasa sakit semacam ini.

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak. Namun pemuda itu teringat dimana ia berada saat ini. Bisa saja tetangga nya mendengar suaranya dan terganggu. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Menit menit berlalu. Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan denyutan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tak ada darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya hingga menghadap lantai, darah mimisan tidak keluar.

Kyuhyun harusnya senang. Ia tidak lagi mendapati dirinya kembali mimisan. Mungkin saja gangguan psikosomatisnya sembuh dengan sendiri. Tanpa ia harus repot-repot menemui pskiater―sialan!

Iya. Kyuhyun harusnya memang senang. Namun nyatanya rasa sakit saat tidak mendapati darah keluar dari bagian tubuhnya itu membuat Kyuhyun justru tersiksa. Bahkan lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya. Harus Kyuhyun akui, setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari hidungnya membuat Kyuhyun lega. Tubuhnya akan menetralkan rasa sakit dengan sendiri. Ada sensasi puas setelah ia mimisan.

Dan saat ini―Kyuhyun mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih. Ia berharap kuku-kuku yang baru ia potong tadi pagi mampu menembus kulit telapak tangannya. Sudut mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata saat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sembari menggigit bibir. Rasa sakit pada kepalanya bercampur dengan sesak kerinduan yang menghimipit dadanya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun beranjak dari lantai. Kedua matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar. Tak menemukan apapun, Kyuhyun dengan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Peralatan mandi yang telah ia rapikan di atas wastafel kini berjatuhan di lantai kamar mandi.

Pemuda itu kini menggenggam alat cukur di tangannya. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebilah silet yang masih mengkilat dari dalamnya. Kyuhyun rasa―ini gila! Tangannya bergetar saat mengarahkan ujung mata silet itu pada kulitnya.

"Ssshhh..."

Tajamnya ujung silet berhasil menggores kulit lengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengamati tetesan darah yang keluar dari luka gores yang ia torehkan dengan tatapan datar. Merasa belum cukup, segores luka kembali Kyuhyun lukis di lengannya. Tetesan darah kontras dengan lantai kamar mandi berwarna putih.

Kyuhyun tidak merasakan sakit saat sebilah silet menggores kulitnya. Ia justru merasa puas.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Pertama, aku mau minta maaf. Why? Kalian pasti tanya gitu. Jujur aja, planning ku buat update fanfic setiap awal bulan di hari sabtu itu semata buat kyuhyun. Dipikiranku kalau kyuhyun hari itu update, maka aku juga bakal update.

Tapi―buat tgl 5 kemarin, aku update dulu sebelum kyuhyun update twitternya. Aku mikir kyuhyun pasti nanti updatelah, gitu. Persis sejam sebelum kyuhyun update, aku update dua fanfic seperti yang kujanjikan tempo hari. Dan sejam kemudian saat baca tweet dari kyuhyun, aku jadi termenung. 'Kalau kyuhyun gak update, berarti aku juga gak dong?', itu yang kupikirkan.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang pingin bilang 'author apaan sih?', 'author kebanyakan php!', 'author gak konsisten' dan sebagainya. Kalau ada dari kalian yang berpikiran gitu, aku maklum. Aku juga sadar kalo aku banyak ngasih alasan gak bermutu sama kalian.

Sebelum kyuhyun wamil aku sempat mikir, 'apa hiatus aja ya?'. Tapi karena kyuhyun janji bakal update sebulan sekali, aku jadi mengurungkan niat buat hiatus.

Jujur ya, mulai bulan ini aku udah masuk kuliah. Dalam waktu dekat aku bakal pindah keluar kota, jauh dari orangtua, dan jauh dari kamar tidur kesayangan tempatku nulis fanfic. Aku pesimis bisa ngelanjutin fanfic selama aku masih di kota orang. Sulit bagiku untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia baru.

So―mungkin ini suatu kebetulan. Ini pemikiran yang tak terduga. Selama kyuhyun tidak bisa update, aku pun juga begitu.

Aku gak bilang bakal hiatus! Aku hanya akan fokus sama tempat hidupku yang baru. Mungkin aku gak bisa memastikan sampai kapan. But―i promise, i'll be back. I only rest for a while. Give me a little bit time for my real life.

Kedua, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku bakal balas review kalian dari chapter kemarin. Maaf ya, sempetnya cuma dari kemarin aja.

Guest: ini udah update kok. Gomawo reviewnya...

Gaemgyulah: kehidupan nyata itu penting kok. Kyuhyun juga my only bias. Susah memang buat gak kangen sama dia. Well, nonton njttw itu solusi paling bagus. Terimakasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk review.

Tini alea: hai juga... welcome buat kamu. Terimakasih udah review. Mau bilang 'semoga menikmati fanfic ini' rasanya agak gimana gitu. Ya, mari menikmati waktu 'menunggu' sajalah.

Readlight: kuharap kamu sabar menunggu. Gomawo...

Kiyuh: me too. Ditinggal sahabat minggat tanpa pamit itu bukan perkara mudah. Thanks buat reviewnya.

Uixalmt: dengan berat hati, mungkin aku harus bilang ya, meski aku gak mau nyebut hiatus. Aku minta maaf. Seperti kurva parabola? Mungkin kalau digambarkan, perasaanku lebih mirip seperti gelombang transversal. Kadang aku rindu berat sama kyuhyun, kadang biasa aja, dan kadang sama sekali gak kepikiran tentang dia. Setelah update-an kyuhyun kemarin, aku sadar kalau perasaanku akan mengalami naik turun seperti itu. tapi gak hanya terbentuk satu gelombang dan terhenti. Perasaanku akan terus bersambung setiap harinya, aku berharap begitu. Well, terima kasih buat reviewnya.

Yolyol: gomawo udah review. Aku juga kangen kyuhyun dan changmin. btw, changmin bakal pulang beberapa hari lagi loh...

Fitri MY: Amin... bukan hanya dalam fanfic aja. Di kehidupan nyata, aku juga berharap kyuhyun bahagia. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Songkyurina: aku gak mau bikin death chara lagi, meski masih dalam bentuk janin. Terima kasih buat nasihatmu buat Mira. Semoga dalam chapter selanjutnya, kata-katamu diserap dengan baik oleh mira. Kyu sama changmin gak satu universitas. Kalo samaan gak akan jadi alurnya. Hehe...

Mmzaa: me too. Aku juga merindukan dia. Gomawo udah review.

Maii988: jangan nangis eoh. Cup cup cup... nanti kyuhyun sedih loh kalo kamu nangis. Gomawo...

Annisah563: terimakasih buat reviewnya. kamu benar. Kyuhyun kabur gitu aja dari mereka.

Intan: ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah pas baca review dari kamu. Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, apa yang kamu harapkan sepertinya belum terjadi. Thanks reviewnya.

Erka: makasih buat review. Makasih juga buat masukannya. Nanti bakal kuperbaiki kok.

Sparkyunee13: sorry. Apa yang kamu harapkan berkebalikan dengan apa yang ku putuskan. Terimakasih udah nyempetin review.

Atik1125: makasih reviewnya. Aku juga kangen kyuhyun kok. Kangen banget malahan.

Ladyelf11: doakan semoga kyuhyun bisa menjalani hidup barunya dengan baik. Selipin namaku juga gak papa, biar aku betah di kota orang. Gomawo reviewnya.

Park rinhyun uchiha: gomawo reviewnya. Aku juga nungguin kyuhyun. kita samaan. Kamu mau nungguin aku juga? #dijitak

Michhazz: untuk donghae udah kejawab di chapter ini. Yup, Cuma 2 tahun kan? Pasti bisa kok. Gomawo reviewnya. Gak papa cerewet, justru berkesan kok :D

Awaelfkyu13: ya seperti inilah chapter selanjutnya. Seru sih, aku yang gak tega matiin karakter calon anaknya. Kamu nanya itu anak siapa? Aku juga gak tahu #hehe. Gomawo reviewnya.

Violettae: jangan kelewat benci sama orang, nanti justru suka loh endingnya. Ehem, apaan sih balesanku ini. Gomawo reviewnya.

Kyuli 99: hasuli―ah bukan. haluni―salah lagi. halusinasi―akhirnya betul―berujung seperti akhir chapter ini. Parah kan? Gomawo.

Sheehae89: semua kesel sama karakter mira. Me too, hehe. Nunggu nya itu loh yang susah. Gomawo udah review...

Maya kyu: masih 22 bulan lagi kira-kira, emang lama sih. Gomawo reviewnya.

Dd: kejawab di chapter ini pertanyaanmu itu. kyuhyun mah kabur gitu aja. Poor changmin. thanks reviewnya.

Kimeunjuhwang: semua kangen kyuhyun ternyata, gak cuma aku. Keberangkatannya serupa tapi tak sama :D Makasih reviewnya.

sparkyucho0: yang nganter kyu udah kejawab di chapter ini. Kalau ngomongin comeback sj... banyak yang bikin galau. Hhahhh... gomawo reviewnya.

Yulianasuka: Gomawo udah review. Kyuhyun memang baik hati. Doakan semoga sikap baiknya berbalas.

AuliaMRQ: rasanya tambah lama sih kalau sambil ngitung hari. Masih 654 hari lagi. Mari tetap menunggu dia kembali. Gomawo reviewnya.

Guest(2): kamu yang review pertama di chapter kemarin, panjang banget pula. Kkkk so, harusnya aku balas dg panjang pula kan. Kemarin terlalu pendek? Oke, chapter ini udah aku panjangin lagi. Sosok kelabu kyuhyun ya katamu? Apa seperti di akhir chapter ini? Kamu nunggu update-an ku lagi? Sepertinya kudu sabar. Seperti yang udah kujelaskan diatas. Gomawo juga udah review. Aku merasa jadi wartawan mendadak :D

 _ **...**_

 _ **Once again, i wanna say sorry for all.**_

 _ **Well, see you again. I'll be back soon.**_

 _ **August 8, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	12. am i the happiest person in the world?

_Tuan Cho berniat membuka pintu mobil saat tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya._

 _Kyuhyun mengulurkan kartu kredit yang tadi diberikannya untuk putranya itu. "Aku meminta kado lain, ayah," jelasnya. "Tepati janji ayah dua tahun lalu." Menarik tangan Tuan Cho lalu meletakkan kartu kredit itu di telapak tangannya._

" _Kyuhyunie―"_

" _Tolong, ayah. Aku tidak butuh uang ayah. Aku hanya ingin ayah menepati janji ayah untuk datang mengambil raporku di sekolah_."

" _Ayah akan datang. Ayah akan tepati janji ayah untukmu"_

Kyuhyun memandangi jejak merah di lantai kamar mandi. Ia yang terduduk di lantai mulai menggerakkan jarinya untuk menggoreskan sesuatu menggunakan cairan merah itu. Kyuhyun tak merubah ekspresinya. Ia menatap hasil goresan jarinya dengan tatapan datar.

 _ **Pembohong**_

.

.

.

 **Alright**

 **.**

 **11 – part 1**

 **.**

 _ **[**_ ** _am i the happiest person in the world?_** _ **]**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Bicaralah dengan benar. Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu."

Kyuhyun meletakkan handuknya pada gantungan setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana boxer dan singlet. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju lemari sembari tangan kanannya masih menempelkan ponsel pada telinga.

" _Kenapa Jepang eoh?! Kenapa jauh sekali?! Bagaimana aku bisa menemuimu jika kau pergi sejauh itu?!"_

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menelisik tumpukan baju dalam lemari. Ia belum sempat menggantung baju-bajunya. "Kau mulai lebay lagi, Changmin-ah. Korea dan Jepang tidak sejauh itu. Hanya dua setengah jam perjalanan dengan pesawat jika kau belum tahu." Ucapnya sembari menjepit ponsel di telinganya menggunakan bahu. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun sibuk memilih baju dalam tumpukan.

" _Tidak jauh kepalamu itu! Jarak Tokyo ke Seoul saja 1000 kilometer lebih! Kau bilang itu tidak jauh?!"_

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia menangguhkan acaranya memilih baju kemudian memegang ponselnya dengan tangan kanan. "Nilai geografimu sangat bagus hingga hapal jarak antara Seoul ke Tokyo." Komentarnya.

" _Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Aku siswa jurusan IPA jika kau lupa."_

Sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat terdengar suara teriakan dari seberang. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Changmin-ah? Berhenti berteriak seperti orang utan!"

" _Aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, Kyuhyun-ah!"_

"Cepat lakukan kalau begitu. Lagipula kita terpisah lebih dari 1000 kilometer, seperti katamu barusan."

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya karena berhasil membalikkan ucapan Changmin. Namun Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat tidak mendengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Changmin-ah, kau masih disana?" Kyuhyun mengecek layar ponselnya. "Masih tersambung. Hei, bicaralah, Changmin-ah!" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak mendapati balasan dari seberang telepon. Sampai tiga puluh detik kemudian Kyuhyun masih mendapati ponselnya tersambung tanpa ada suara dari Changmin. Ia berpikir mungkin ada yang salah dengan jaringannya. Jadi, Kyuhyun berniat mematikan panggilan dari Changmin untuk kemudian menelpon balik Changmin lagi.

" _Are you alright?"_ Jeda sejenak. _"Gwaenchanha?"_

Kini Kyuhyun yang justru terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Ia meremat ponsel di tangannya sebelum membuka suara.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

" _Hanya ya saja?"_

"Uhm..."

" _Kau tidak memberiku jawaban, Kyuhyun-ah."_

"Memang jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _Jelaskan bagaimana keadaanmu disana. Kau berada di kota apa? Kau tinggal dimana? Semacam itu. Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan sahabatku saat ini."_

Tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan Changmin. Changmin hanya seorang sahabat yang ingin tahu keadaan sahabatnya yang kini berada jauh darinya. Ia sebenarnya paham alasan Kyuhyun pergi. Meski Kyuhyun beralasan pergi untuk mengejar beasiswa, Changmin yakin ada hal lain yang mendasari kepergian Kyuhyun. Namun Changmin tak berani berasumsi lebih.

"Aku di Tokyo saat ini. Kau tahu Universitas Tokyo 'kan? Aku akan kuliah disana. Dan―sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen yang terasa seperti rumahku."

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong padamu." Kyuhyun melirik jam pada layar ponselnya. "Sudah dulu, Changmin-ah. Menelponlah lain waktu lagi. Aku harus ke universitas untuk registrasi."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Changmin, Kyuhyun segera mematikan panggilan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berbohong, ia tidak akan pergi ke universitas hari ini. Dua hari lagi Kyuhyun baru akan melakukan registrasi seperti yang telah dijadwalkan. Kyuhyun hanya tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi pada Changmin. Setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin membuat Kyuhyun justru semakin merindukan Seoul.

Kyuhyun tahu, ia harusnya tak seperti ini. Sejak ia membulatkan niat untuk pergi dari Seoul, sejak saat itu pula Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan kota kelahirannya. Pemuda itu sudah cukup yakin dengan keputusannya. Namun setelah ia tiba di Tokyo, rasa rindu itu justru membuncah. Kyuhyun seolah ingin pulang saat ini juga.

Terdengar helaan napas dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur kemudian kembali meneruskan acaranya memilih baju. Tangannya menarik sepotong kaos lengan pendek. Saat Kyuhyun akan mengenakan pakaiannya, kedua matanya mengamati lengan kirinya. Kyuhyun mengembalikan kaos yang sempat ia tarik pada tempatnya, kemudian mengambil kaos lain yang memiliki lengan panjang.

...

Donghae baru saja keluar dari rumah saat mendapati sosok Jung Yunho di halaman rumah―rumah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran karena ia merasa tidak menghubungi Yunho untuk datang.

"Dokter Jung, apa yang anda lakukan di rumah saya?" tanya Donghae setelah berdiri di dekat dokter muda itu.

"Aku mencari Kyuhyun-ssi." Yunho melirik ke arah rumah.

"Kyuhyunie tidak ada di rumah. Dia per―"

Donghae segera menghentikan kalimatnya disitu. Yunho kini yang mengernyit karena Donghae tak kunjung meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Donghae-ssi?"

" _Jika ada yang menanyakan dimana aku, bilang saja kalau aku tidak ada di rumah. Jangan pernah mengatakan dimana aku berada saat ini. Seandainya ayah menanyakanku―hyung tidak perlu menjawab apapun."_

Kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan beberapa menit lalu terngiang di pikiran Donghae. Kyuhyun tadi sempat menelponnya selama setengah jam. Sepupunya itu menceritakan apartemen tempat tinggalnya, bukan asrama seperti yang Kyuhyun pernah katakan dulu.

"Donghae-ssi...!"

"Ne?"

Sepertinya Yunho sudah memanggil nama Donghae berulang-ulang. Donghae meringis pada pria di depannya.

"Apa Kyuhyun-ssi sedang pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Ya, ia sedang pergi."

"Apa Kyuhyun-ssi sudah sembuh?" tanya Yunho ragu.

"Ne?" Ekspresi Donghae berubah. "Setahuku Kyuhyunie sehat-sehat saja, Dokter jung. Ia tidak sakit." Ucapnya dengan yakin.

Yunho tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya. Harusnya ia sadar jika Kyuhyun tidak akan menuruti ucapannya saat itu.

"Kenapa Dokter Jung bertanya seperti itu? Apa Kyuhyunie―" Donghae teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Tepatnya saat Kyuhyun mendadak hilang hingga ia kelabakan mencari di semua sudut kota Seoul. "Apa yang anda ketahui tentang Kyuhyunie?" tanyanya dengan serius.

Yunho juga menatap Donghae dengan wajah serius. "Sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi―"

...

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya saat berdiri di ambang pintu masuk apartment. Ia menghirup segarnya udara Tokyo di pagi hari. Bagi Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang berbeda antara Seoul dan Tokyo. Keduanya sama-sama memberi kesan nyaman untuk Kyuhyun.

Hari ini Kyuhyun berniat pergi ke tempat penukaran uang. ia belum memiliki sepeser pun uang yen, padahal ia sudah mulai merasa lapar. Karena pagi ini cukup dingin dibanding kemarin, Kyuhyun rasa dengan memakan sesuatu yang hangat dan berkuah akan membuatnya merasa hangat.

Satu yang menjadi masalah.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sedikitpun soal lokasi tinggalnya yang baru. Ia baru saja pindah kemarin dan belum sempat bertanya soal tempat-tempat semacam itu pada pemilik apartment. Haruskah Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu Mrs. Yamako sepagi ini? Memang tidak bisa disebut pagi sekali saat jam sudah menunjuk pukul delapan.

" _Doke!"_

"Ne?!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak saat mendengar suara rendah yang terdengar tidak bersahabat. Ia mendapati seorang pria tengah membawa sekotak kardus. Wajah pria itu tertutup kardus sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Karena terlalu kaget, Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau ia menanggapi ucapan pria itu dengan bahasa korea.

"Minggir!" ucap pria itu lagi namun kini dengan bahasa korea. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar segera menyingkir dari ambang pintu. Rupanya ia telah menghalangi jalan sehingga pria itu sedikit kesal.

"Jeosonghamnida," ucap Kyuhyun sembari sedikit menunduk.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan melewati Kyuhyun. saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya, Kyuhyun baru bisa melihat wajahnya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak salah, pria itu―lebih tepatnya pemuda itu kemarin yang berjalan keluar dari apartment saat ia baru datang. Memang hanya melihatnya secara sekilas, namun Kyuhyun masih menghafal tatapan mata pemuda bermata kelam itu walau hanya sesaat.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan keluar. Ia harus kembali pada tujuan awalnya untuk menukarkan uang. Saat Kyuhyun mulai melangkah, ia baru teringat. "Aku tidak tahu kemana harus pergi." Gumamnya. Bahkan jika ditanya soal mata angin, Kyuhyun tidak yakin bisa menjawab. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Jepang.

Tunggu―Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Jika saat ini ia tengah berada di Jepang, lalu kenapa pemuda itu―

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun berlari masuk dalam apartment. Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor untuk mencari pemuda itu. Tepat saat pemuda itu hampir mencapai lift, Kyuhyun berhasil menghentikan langkah pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Chogiyo..!" ucapnya sembari menarik lengan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun terengah. Ia sungguh-sungguh berlari untuk menghentikan pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda itu melirik lengannya yang ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun yang sadar segera melepaskan lengan pemuda itu. Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. Kyuhyun terdiam saat pemuda bermata kelam itu hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Chogi―kau bicara bahasa korea tadi. Apa kau orang korea?"

...

..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

..

...

Makasih buat kalian yang masih nungguin fanfic ini. Maaf karena terlalu lama dan ini pendek banget, aku sadar. Ini kuanggap pemanasan buat aku sendiri setelah sekian lama gak ngurusin fanfic. So―maaf kalau pendek.

 _ **October 29, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	13. note

_**Pertama, aku mau berterima kasih untuk kalian yang masih nungguin fanfiksiku selama ini. Aku sadar masih banyak 'hutang' yang harus kubayar untuk kalian. Dan hal itu tidak akan berkurang kecuali aku mengupdate fanfiksi yang masih mangkrak.**_

 _ **Kedua, aku mau minta maaf. Sebagai author aku merasa tidak profesional dan tidak konsisten—kemarin ngomongnya a sekarang ngomongnya b—aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi maaf beribu maaf. Aku merasa kepercayaan diriku sebagai author mendadak hilang. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk meneruskan kisah Kyuhyun dalam fanfiksi ini. Alasannya—aku masih mencari alasan sehingga pemikiran ini hinggap dikepalaku.**_

 _ **Ketiga, dengan berat hati aku harus hiatus. Aku butuh istirahat. Aku mungkin akan kembali saat waktunya telah tepat dan saat kepercayaan diriku kembali muncul. Aku tidak bisa menentukan berapa lama tapi kurasa bukan dalam waktu yang dekat.**_

 _ **Maaf dan terima kasih untuk dukungan dari kalian semua. Sampai jumpa lagi.**_


End file.
